


Heart Within The Shadows

by Dragon_MoonX



Series: Black Rose Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Major Illness, Slow Burn, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 69,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX
Summary: Severus is suffering from a potentially lethal curse. As he struggles to uncover the reason behind his torment, he discovers a dark witch whose master was killed by Voldemort. Will he be able to find a cure before dark magic destroys him once and for all? And what role will his female companion play in this?





	1. No Longer Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the memory of Alan Rickman, a great man and a wonderful actor who gave life to our dear Severus Snape. May he rest in peace. He will be loved and remembered. Always.

The warm summer heat lingered in the still night air. The moon had risen over Spinner's End, casting its pale silver light across the empty streets and narrow roads between the buildings. Somewhere beyond the horizon a wind was blowing, bringing with it relief from the stifling summer heat. It came up over the hillside, gently rustling the curtains the adorned the windows of Severus' bedroom. He had left his window open in hopes of beckoning the breeze into his house, and yet it did little more than stir the dust on the windowsill.

Severus Snape awoke with a start in the dead of night, as a burning pain suddenly flared to life within the mark on his left forearm. Sitting bolt up right in bed, he drew in a sharp breath and screamed as he felt the pain searing through his flesh. He quickly yanked up the left sleeve of his faded grey nightshirt, and saw that his mark had turned solid black, the image of the writhing serpent slithering from the mouth of the skull clearly visible on his sallow skin.

His eyes went wide as he stared at the moving image of the serpent in the moonlight. He knew what it meant when his mark burned and turned black, but why was this dreadful image burning with pain the likes of which he had never felt before? The pain was so intense it made his eyes water, and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from screaming as another wave of pain surged through the image imprinted on his skin.

The searing pain vanished almost as soon as it began, giving him little time to collect his wits after being jolted awake in the middle of the night. He then looked up when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror across his room, and saw that his night shirt was sticking to his body, his clothing damp with perspiration. Sweat stood out in a galaxy of fine dots on his forehead, trickling down the side of his face and into the collar of his night shirt. He was shaking, his right hand trembling as he eased his hair out of his face, gazing at his horrified expression in the mirror.

He swallowed hard, taking a minute to collect his thoughts, then looked down at his mark and softly whispered, "Good Lord... What is the meaning of this?"

.oOo.

The weather began to cool as the beginning of the new school year approached. It wouldn't be long until the students began filing into the classrooms, bringing with them more noise and mess as cauldrons erupted and spilled their contents all over the floor. Severus swore that these imbeciles were getting dumber by the day, and he doubted if any of them retained the knowledge and information he was trying to teach them. And then there was Potter and his two friends. They were starting their sixth year, and that loathsome brat still hadn't learned anything. He continued to scrap a passing grade by asking Granger for advice, always whispering, muttering, asking her what to do.

Severus was in no mood to deal with their nonsense, watching as the Golden Trio entered and took their seats. He'd been on edge ever since he awoke in the middle of the night with his mark burning, the memories of that night still lingering on the edge of his thoughts. In fact it soon became obvious to everyone in class that he clearly wasn't himself that morning.

It all began when Draco failed to produce the simple sleeping draught they were working on that morning. The professor was so displeased with this less than satisfactory result that he took fifteen points from Slytherin house.

"Did you see that?" Hermione whispered to Harry, leaning in close so as not to be overheard by the other students. "Snape never takes points away from his own house. And he certainly doesn't take points away for something Draco did."

Harry was quiet, gazing intently at the professor through the haze of multicolored steam that was rising from his cauldron. He watched as Severus returned to his desk at the head of the class, sat down in his chair and started unconsciously rubbing the mark on his arm. He seemed distracted, as though his thoughts were far away on something else, when suddenly a loud bang erupted from the back of the class room. Neville's potion had exploded, and the resulting noise caused Severus to leap right out of his seat and crash onto the floor.

Hermione gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth as the Potions Master fell to the floor beside his desk. Meanwhile Ron was fighting back laughter, grinning from ear to ear as he elbowed Harry in the side, pointing at Severus as he lay sprawled out on the floor.

As Severus slowly resurfaced above the desk, Neville began babbling excuses to the furious teacher as a foul smelling purple smoke billowed from his cauldron.

"Sir, I-I'm so sorry, professor," Neville stammered nervously. "I just... I mean, my hand just slipped. I-it was an accident!"

Severus stood up, his sallow face livid with rage. He slammed his fist on the desk and shouted, "Thirty points from Gryffindor!"

Neville nearly leapt out of his skin when Severus yelled at him. He jumped up, stumbled backwards, and bumped into Pansy Parkinson, who was busy meaauring out liquids in two separate vials for her potion.

As he watched the events unfolding before him, Harry felt a sharp, stinging wave of pain hit him from out of no where, causing his scar to burn with searing pain. He held his forehead, hissing in pain as Severus winced and held his left arm, his fingers massaging the area over his mark.

'It's happening to him too,' thought Harry. 'He looks like he's in pain. But why would we both be feeling this at the same time?'

.oOo.

That evening at dinner, Harry told Ron and Hermione about what he had witnessed in potions class that morning.

"Snape must be having pain in that mark of his, just like I have in my scar," said Harry. "It couldn't be a coincidence. I saw him wince and hold his arm the same time my scar started to hurt."

"So what? It's his own fault," Ron said, stuffing his face with mashed potatos. "If he hadn't been out running around with you-know-who, he wouldn't have that bloody thing burned into his arm in the first place."

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "You don't get it, do you, Ron? There must be a connection of some sort. Why else would Professor Snape and Harry be feeling the same thing? Besides, this can't be a good thing. It could be a warning of some sort."

"But it's not like him, is it?" Harry asked, playing halfheartedly with the meatloaf on his plate. "Since when does you-know-who torture people from afar? If he really had it in for Snape, wouldn't he just send someone to kill him instead of playing around like this?"

"Maybe it's not that easy for him to get at Snape while he's in the school," suggested Ron, wiping gravy from his chin with his napkin.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Hermione snapped, annoyed by Ron's ignorance.

"What?" Ron looked slightly puzzled.

"He has his ways!" Hermione continued. "And Harry is right. Snape would have been dead a long time ago if he wanted him dead. He wouldn't act this way. It must be someone else causing this."

"But who?" Ron asked. "Who else has the power to make this stuff happen? Certainly not one of the Death Eaters."

This idea made all three of them fall silent. They didn't know who would be able to do such a thing, or why they would choose to attack Severus. Maybe it wasn't someone within Voldemort's inner circle at all. And if that were true, then who was doing this to him? And why was it also effecting Harry?

After a few minutes of silent thought, Harry had an idea. He looked over at Ron and said, "Whatever is effecting Snape is also affecting me, and I don't trust anything he's involved in. So why don't we get out my invisibility cloak and see if we can figure out what's wrong with him? All we have to do is wait until everyone's gone to bed, then go down to the dungeons and have a look around."

Ron nodded, while Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. She refused to take part in their little adventure through the castle. She was certain there were other ways to figure out what was happening, using more sensible methods that didn't involve the possibility of getting caught and thrown in detention. She'd work on figuring this out on her own while Ron and Harry went sneaking off for another late night adventure.


	2. Trouble Brewing

That night while the other students were asleep in their beds, Ron and Harry were still wide awake. They were hidden beneath the invisibility cloak, looking at the Marauder's Map by the light of Harry's wand.

"Snape's in his office," Ron whispered. "He's been there for a while now. I wonder what he's doing in there."

"Only one way to find out," said Harry. "Let's go pay him a visit."

Harry and Ron crept along through the darkened halls of Hogwarts until they reached Severus' office. And as luck would have it, they found his office door was cracked open an inch or two, allowing them to peek inside.

As they neared the entrance, they saw that Severus had several jars of different colored powders and dried herbs lined up on his desk. He also had a large cauldron set up in the center of the room, and was in the process of brewing something. The air in the room was very hot and humid, as copious amounts of steam and vapor issued from his cauldron. It was no wonder he had left his door open. The stifling heat would have overwhelmed him in a short amount of time if he left the door closed.

Ron sniffed the aroma wafting from the office. It was sickening sweet, and carried with it the lingering scent of brown sugar and oranges. "Blimey Harry. What's he making in there? Fruit punch?"

Harry elbowed Ron in the side. "Be quiet or he'll hear us!"

The heat inside the office was causing Severus to perspire. Sweat mingled with the oils in his greasy black hair, and slid down his brow as he stirred the mixture in his cauldron. He wiped the sweat off his face, then reached over and picked up one of the jars on his desk. As soon as he added the bright green powder to his potion, a puff of smoke issued from the cauldron. The liquid inside began to thicken, then turned a bright acid green and started to bubble and hiss.

The smell wafting from the Potion Master's office turned rancid. Ron gagged as the horrible scent of rotting carrion mixed with the bitter smell of bile assailed his nose. He then ran out from under the invisibility cloak in a desperate attempt to breathe fresh air before the overwhelming stench caused him to vomit.

Harry's eyes burned and watered as he fought to withstand the fumes that had managed to penetrate his cloak. 'How does he do it? How can he breathe in there?' thought Harry, fighting the urge to be sick as he pulled the collar of his shirt up over his nose.

Severus didn't care how much his potion stunk. He'd been waiting two hours for this moment, and his potion was finally ready. He rolled up the left sleeve of his shirt, and plunged his exposed arm into the foul mixture, submerging it up to his elbow. He felt relief spreading through his body within a matter of seconds, and he released an audible sigh as he began to relax.

Harry was puzzled. 'What did he just do?' he thought, watching the professor from under his cloak. 'Is that some sort of potion for numbing the pain in his mark? I wonder if something like that could be used on my scar.'

Unfortunately, Severus' relief was short lived. The liquid in the cauldron began to hiss, and within seconds the contents of the cauldron had evaporated. Severus swore under his breath. He removed his arm from the cauldron, revealing a thick coat of green slime covering his skin. This was the remnant of his potion, and it too was beginning to evaporate.

The dark man froze, watching as the green slime began to dissolve right before his eyes. He quickly reached for another jar on his desk, his heart beginning to race as he felt the burning pain in his mark.

Harry suddenly cried out in pain, doubling over as a scream was heard coming from Severus' office, followed by the sound of breaking glass as the jar he picked up slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor.

Ron looked over his shoulder just in time to see Harry collapse, the cloak slipping off as he fell to the floor. He ran to his friend's side to see what was wrong, and that was when Severus overhead the sound of footsteps outside his door.

Severus refused to let anyone see him like this. He didn't care who was lingering in the shadows outside his door, he wouldn't let them see the sorry state he was in. He'd slam the door in their face if he could, if only he could reach it. His steps faltered, the edges of his vision darkening as he clutched the handle on his door, struggling to remain upright as his consciousness started slipping away.

He couldn't hold on. The pain that consumed him was dragging him down, pulling him down into oblivion. The office door flew open, followed by Severus' unconscious form as he fell forward through the doorway, landing on poor Ronald Weasley and flattening the young wizard.

The red haired teen grunted and tried to wriggle out from under the Potions Master's body. He then froze when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, and looked up to see Professor McGonagall heading towards them.

It was not by mere chance the McGonagall had arrived at this particular moment in time. Severus had told the Headmaster about the pain he'd been experiencing in his mark, which resulted in Dumbledore suggesting that the other teachers check on him from time to time. Naturally Severus refused the idea of having the other teachers look in on him, saying that he didn't need someone watching over him as though he were a helpless child. But Dumbledore would not hear it , and calmly told him that it was for his own good.

Severus wasn't pleased with the Headmaster's decision. But now that he was out cold along with the Potter boy who was passed out on the floor beside him, perhaps he would change his mind once McGonagall hauled him to the infirmary. He would be grateful for her help once he regained consciousness. Because although he didn't realize it yet, and probably wouldn't have admitted it anyway, he was too ill to refuse their help. He needed them more than he realized. And in time it was only going to get worse.


	3. The Curse of Severus Snape

McGonagall was quick relieve Ron of his heavy burden, lifting the unconscious Potions Master off the boy as Ron scampered out from under him. A few minutes more and the poor teen might have suffocated with his face in the carpet.

Upon closer inspection, McGonagall noticed that what little color was left in Severus sallow features had drained away, leaving him rather pale and sickly. "Mr. Weasly, run and fetch the headmaster," she said. "Quickly now, while I see to these two and make sure they're alright."

With some help from Dumbledore, both Severus and Harry were transported to the Hospital Wing. Harry recovered quickly and was released after he awoke and regained his senses. However Severus wasn't so lucky.

Professor Snape was still unconscious, laying in bed as Madam Pomfrey examining him. The curtains were drawn around his bed as Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore held a discussion regarding the Potions Master's recent collapse.

The green film on Severus' arm had completely dissolved, and the flesh around his mark was badly burned. Subcutaneous fluid was slowly seeping from the burn on his arm, and the tissues surrounding the burn were blackened and bleeding. Madam Pomfrey pressed a clean, dry cloth to the burned area to absorb the excess blood and fluid. But every time she removed the cloth, the fluids again began to slowly ooze down the side if his arm. She tried healing the burn with magic, but it only made things worse and caused the burn spread further up Severus' arm.

Pomfrey shook her head in dismay. "This is no ordinary burn. This is a curse caused by dark magic. The wound will not heal, and anything I try on it only makes it worse."

Dumbledore thought for a minute. He then turned to McGonagall and said, "Minerva, Mr. Weasly informed me that Severus was working on a potion before he fainted. This potion seemed capable of relieving his discomfort and slowing the curse. If Poppy's magic can not heal him, perhaps his potion can atleast slow the progression of this curse. Would you mind going to Severus' office to see if he might have some notes lying around that contain information about what sort of potion it was that he was making?"

"Of course I don't mind, Albus," McGonagall answered.

She returned several minutes later with some sheets of parchment that she'd found sitting on Severus' desk. The instructions for the potion he'd been making was scrawled across the parchment, written in his usual cramped, messy handwriting.

"Looks like he made this himself," said Pomfrey, scanning the parchement while the others attempted to read the instructions over her shoulder. "I've never seen anything so complex."

"Can you make a potion like this?" McGonagall asked.

"I can certainly try. But it's going to take a while. I'm also not sure if I have all the ingredients for this. You may have to go through his storeroom and see if you can locate some of the items on this list."

.oOo.

As Severus' dark eyes slowly opened, the first thing he became aware of was the pain in his left arm. It felt like every nerve in his arm had been torn from his flesh and burned to a crisp in white hot flames. When McGonagall heard him moan softly, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hand off me," Severus growled in response to her touch. "I don't require your pity, Minerva." He then noticed the smell of his potion wafting through the air, the familiar whisps of greenish smoke drifting up over the top of the curtain that surrounded his bed. He leaned over and pulled the curtain back, then frowned when he saw the witch attempting to brew his potion. "You're not using the proper amount of salvia pratensis, Poppy," he said, his irritation growing by the minute. "Must I do everything myself?" Even in his weakened and miserable state, Severus still retained his usual attitude.

"She is doing the best she can to help you, Severus," said Dumbledore.

"Well I scarcely believe that she'll be able to successfully accomplish her task," Snape grumbled.

Pomfrey glanced down at the notes Severus had written on the parchment. His handwriting was so small and cramped that it was difficult for her to read. She narrowed her eyes, squinting at the parhcment as she reread the instuctions, then adjusted the amount of the salvia pratensis herb.

"Your writing is atrocious!" she snapped.

"What?!" Severus tried to sit up in bed, but the pain in his arm stilled him.

When the potion was finally complete, Pomfrey decided to soak some bandages in the foul smelling green fluid before wrapping them around Severus' arm.

"This will be better than you sticking your arm in that mess," she said, as she began layering the bandages on his left arm, covering him from his wrist to his elbow. "This will keep the potion in contact with the burn, and hopefully speed in the healing process. It's also easier to change the bandages and soak them in the potion instead of brewing up an entirely new batch every two hours."

A snarl twisted Severus' thin lips as he glared at her. "Since this substance evaporates on contact, how, may I ask you, will this method prove to be more sufficient?"

"I added a few drops of petronillus extract to the base mixture before soaking the bandages in it. That should help slow down the rate at which it evaporates."

Severus sighed heavily, his gaze drifting to the corner of the room. Under normal circumstances, he would have thought of everything and remembered to add the correct herbs to his potion. But he was weary from pain and exhaustion, and all he wanted was relief as quickly as possible from the searing pain that had been plaguing him these last few weeks.

"Not quite yourself tonight, are you, Severus?" Dumbledore asked sympathetically.

"I specialize in potions, not the healing arts," said Severus.

"But Poppy has confirmed that this is a curse. And I believe that you are more skilled in the Dark Arts than anyone else in the entire school."

Severus paused as he glanced down at the white sheets on his hospital bed. "The Dark Lord knows more about that subject than I do." he said quietly. "There's only so much that I can do against his power."

Madem Pomfrey was next to speak, stating that due to the severity of his curse, Severus would have to spend at least twenty four hours in the Hospital Wing for treatment and observation.

Severus wasn't pleased with the idea of missing work, and refused to take the day off because of a "minor incident such as this," as he put it. He wanted to continue working, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to go back to work just yet They had to take this seriously, seeing as how it was most likely tied in with some dark magic related to Lord Voldemort. They couldn't have a former Death Eater passing out in class, and Severus needed his rest. And so it was that Severus reluctantly agreed to take time off.


	4. Visitors

The following morning Dumbledore announced to the students in the great hall that Professor Snape would be taking the day off from teaching potions class. Ron was delighted to hear that he wouldn't have to deal with Severus this morning, but Harry and Hermione knew that something had to be seriously wrong in order for him to take time off from work.

"I don't understand," said Hermione. "What do you suppose happened to him?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. When that sort of thing happens to me, I usually recover from it in a few minutes. Maybe it's because he's older, and certain things might be more difficult for him than it would a younger person."

Ron was now bent over double in his seat at the breakfast table laughing.

Hermione glared at him. "What's so funny?"

Ron snorted and giggled. The other students were starting to give him strange looks from across the table.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he said, fighting back another fit of laughter. "Snape's finally gettin' his payback for joining you-know-who!"

Hermione picked up one of the heavy books from her book bag and hit him in the shoulder with it. There was a loud thump, and Ron was nearly knocked clean out of his seat.

"Will you be quiet!" she hissed, glancing around as the students went back to eating breakfast. They didn't need everyone in the great hall to overhear their conversation. And despite what Ron thought, it certainly was no laughing matter.

.oOo.

Madem Pomfrey continued to care for the ailing professor, doing her best to keep him comfortable while he rested. She changed his bandages every three hours, soaking them in more potion before applying them to his burn. The cursed burn that had formed around his mark hadn't gotten any better. However, it also hadn't gotten any worse. As long as the bandages were refreshed every three hours, his condition remained unchanged. It wasn't much, but at least they were keep the curse from spreading.

During the late hours of the afternoon, the door to the Hospital Wing opened, and who should walk in but Professor Trelawney. Following in her shadow was Winky, her companion giggling drunkenly as her ears flopped into her face.

"Sybil, what brings you here?" Severus asked, watching as Winky hiccupped, staggered sideways, and grabbed hold of one of Trelawney's trailing shawls to keep from falling down.

"Oh Severus, there you are. I'm so glad that I finally have the chance to talk to you," said Trelawney, her speech slightly slurred as she flopped down into a chair beside the bed.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if she had adopted the alcoholic house elf because she wanted a new drinking partner.

Winky hiccupped again and giggled as she pulled one of Trelawney's shawls clean off her new master. "Master wants to talk to you, sir," said Winky, as she slid onto the floor with Trelawney's shawl draped across her large ears like a tent.

The dark man closed his eyes, praying for the strength and patience to deal with this woman. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Trelawney staring at him, her glasses slightly askew.

"What is it now, Sybil?" he asked, failing to hide the note of annoyance in his voice.

"I've been seeing dreadful things in your future, Severus," Trelawney said in her overly-dramatic tone. "I can see a dangerous figure looming on the horizon."

"And what, might I ask, is the cause of your recent visions? It wouldn't be the many bottles of alcohol you've been immoderately guzzling now would it?"

Winky rolled on the floor as she burst into a fit of laughter, cocooning herself in Trelawney's shawl as she rolled under the' bed.

Trelawney grasped Severus' hand and hiccupped. "Serious, I'm completely Severus! There are truly terrible things in your future."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You're what?"

Trelawney hiccupped again. "Oh dear. Pardon me. I was scrying in my office after class this afternoon. And who should appear in my crystal ball? Can you guess, Severus?"

By now Severus had grown tired of listening to her nonsense. "I suppose I'm the one you saw," he said, not really caring for her answer. He then leaned back in bed in an attempt to distance himself from the drunken seer.

"Oh yes, Severus. I saw a very dark energy surrounding you, and this energy formed into a sinister figure. But - " She paused for dramatic effect. "- there was another! I also saw the shadow of a female. This woman, she was like a spirit, a figure without true form or shape. I can't be sure of her intentions at the moment, as her identity was shrouded in a dark mist."

A female spirit? Severus couldn't help but feel his thoughts drifting back to the memories he had of Lily.

"If this woman appeared to you in spirit form without a distinct shape, then how can you be certain this being was truly female?" Severus asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Winky poked her head out from under Severus' bed. "Master is knowing what she is talking about, sir. Master said it must be a girl because it has feelings for you."

"'Conflicting emotions' is what I said, Winky," Trelawney said, correcting her new elf.

Conflicting emotions? Goodness knows Severus and Lily's brief relationship was far from being perfect. But what were the chances that her spirit would be lingering around him?

"There was confloc *hic* sorry, conflict and a great deal of uncertainty in her feelings towards you, Severus," Trelawney continued, finally taking a moment to straighten her glasses. "And I sensed that this spirit had the aura of a female, a very dark aura."

Dark aura? There was nothing dark about Lily, which meant that it couldn't have been her. As usual, Trelawney had only dropped by to report her usual doom and gloom predictions, and a majority of the time her predictions were wrong anyway.

"How enlightening," Severus remarked sarcastically, no longer interested in what Trelawney had to say. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind for future reference."

Trelawney released his hand and stood up. "I worry about you, you know. Please take care of yourself." She then turned and motioned for her house elf to follow her. "Come Winky. It's almost time for dinner."

"Yes master," Winky said, scurrying out from under the bed and tripping on Trelawney's shawl in the process.

Winky lay on the floor for several seconds, giggling and snickering to herself. She then staggered upright, stumbled a little, then followed Trelawney out of the Hospital Wing, the shawl trailing behind her as she left.

"Idiots..." Severus muttered under his breath as soon as they had left the room.

.oOo.

That evening, as the long hours of the night slowly passed, Severus found himself incapable of falling asleep.

At first he thought his sleeping trouble was due to the fact that Madem Pomfrey kept waking him up every three hours to change the bandages on his arm. But as he lie awake in bed staring at the darkened ceiling above, Severus soon realized that he had far too many thoughts swirling around in his head, thoughts which kept him awake all night, as they ran in endless circles through his mind.

As intelligent as he was, Professor Snape had never been one to let an idea or thought pass by without mulling it over in his mind. He wanted answers. He felt as though nothing was being solved as long as he was lying in bed.

'If there have been any changes during my absence, the Dark Lord should have informed me of them,' he thought, as his gaze drifted towards the candles flickering in the corner of the room beside Pomfrey's office door. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, letting all the possible explanations for everything that was going on play through his mind.

He remembered his last visit with Voldemort just before school began. While he was there, he listened in on the latest plans and conversed with the other Death Eaters as though nothing had changed. Lucius Malfoy had been present that night, and had brought his son with him to the meeting.

Draco was grumbling and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Apparently he didn't like being woken up and hauled out of bed at two o' clock in the morning.

Lucius gave him a sharp rap on the back of the head with his walking stick."Do not behave that way in the presence of the Dark Lord, Draco," he said, glaring at the blond teen.

Tears sprang from his eyes and Draco rubbed the bruise on the back of his head. "I'm sorry, father," he quietly muttered.

The rest of the meeting was without incident. The only other noticeable thing Severus could remember was that Voldemort seemed quiter than usual. He listened more than he spoke, and he was seen conversing with Nagini more often than usual.

While he was meditating on his previous visit with the Dark Lord, Severus felt his mark start to burn. Only this wasn't the deep, paralyzing pain he felt that required the use of bandages soaked in foul smelling potion to dull the pain. This was different, and meant that he was being summoned by Lord Voldemort.

It was beginning to look like he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He'd have to answer his master's call at once, or risk his displeasure. Because like it or not, Death Eaters didn't get to take the day off just because they weren't feeling well.


	5. Twin Serpents

Severus reached for his wand on the table beside his bed, and transfigured his blue pajamas into his usual black clothes, robes, and long black cloak. He knew he couldn't stay here. Not with the Dark Lord beckoning him the moment he tried to lay down and rest. But in order for him to leave, he would have to venture beyond the boundries of Hogwarts, and he no desire to go on some cross country adventure in the middle of the night.

'I don't have a choice,' he thought, frowning as he gripped his wand and made his way towards the door. He put his hand on the door, glancing back to make sure Madem Pomfrey hadn't heard him getting out of bed, then quickly exited the room and made his way down the hall.

Moonlight shone on the surface of the rippling grass as Severus sprinted across an open field. He was silent, moving like a shadow drifting through the night. The cold wind played across his face, blowing thin strands of his hair out behind him as he ran. He had to move quickly, before the Dark Lord became impatient, and before the fresh bandages concealed beneath the sleeves of his shirt started drying out.

The castle was now more than a mile away, rising like an ominous shadow looming behind him in the dark. A dense forest cut across the path in front of him. To his left, he saw a level field that rose to form a steep, rocky hillside dotted with pine trees and brush dotting the landscape. All he needed to do was enter the forest. He could Disapparate there without being seen.

Severus stopped to catch his breath and to have a quick look around. He wanted to make sure that he was really alone before entering the forest. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, glancing around at the shadowed nooks between the rocks and trees. It was a cold night, but he couldn't help feeling strangly warm despite the chilling wind that was blowing around him. He was just about to enter the forest when he heard a voice in the distance.

He watched a figure materialize atop the hill, its long cloak rippling on the knew that from atop the rocky hill, anyone could easily spot him standing in the open field, and he quickly ducked behind one of the trees on the edge of the field, hoping that whoever was out here with him hadn't seen him cross the field.

As he watched from behind the cover of the trees, Severus saw the figure on the hilltop raise a wand into the air, followed by a shout that carried far out into the night.

"Morsmordre!"

The sound of the familiar incantation reached his ears and froze the very blood within his veins. Severus stood with his back against the tree, his heart pounding as his breath caught in his throat, his eyes wide, staring out into the night. He knew that spell. He knew what it meant. But he wasn't expecting what he saw next.

The image that was conjured in the starry sky above was changing, its green, glittering form shifting and morphing as a pair of serpents slithered from the eye sockets of the skull.

Moments later he felt a sharp pain radiating out from the burning mark on his arm, and he hit the ground, falling to his hand and knees as his vision blurred and the world around him spun in endless circles. Severus groaned, his stomach twisting into an uncomfortable knot as his insides threatened to spill themselves on the cold ground below. He was shaking, stumbling, as he clawed at the base of the tree, trying to pull himself up onto his feet.

This sudden sickness, this pain, was it somehow tied in with the bizarre image in the sky? And if so, why? Who had done this to him?

He clung to the tree, still shaking and sweating, listening as the sound of laughter drifted on the wind. The person who had conjured the Dark Mark was laughing, while a second person was yelling in a fit of rage. A third person appeared beside the first two, scolding the two boys and smacking the youngest upside the head. The laugher died down, and the shimmering mark vanished from the sky.

All was quiet for several minutes, until a deep, rumbling growl broke through the stillness of the night, and a large black panther bounded over the top of the hill. The panther charged at the people on the hilltop, scratching and slashing at them with its claws. One of the boys panicked and ran down the hill, leaving behind the second boy who had chosen to fight the massive black creature.

It was then that Severus realized that the person running down the hill was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Come back here, Draco!" a voice called out from the hilltop, a voice that Severus recognized as belonging to Lucius Malfoy.

The young wizard who had conjured the Dark Mark continued his battle with the panther, ignoring Lucius's enraged cries as he ordered him to go after his son.

"Didn't you hear me?" Lucius persisted. "We have to go after him! Forget about that filthy ally cat. The Dark Lord will dispose of her when he's ready. We have more important business to attend to and, as usual, Draco has run off like the frightened little child that he is!"

The young wizard hurled a curse at the panther, hitting the animal square in the chest and temporarily stunning her. He then whirled around and jabbed his wand directly into Lucius's neck.

Holding his wand against Lucius' windpipe, the young wizard quietly hissed, "I'd advise you to hold your tongue, unless of course you want my father to cut it out and shove it up your arse. Do I make myself clear?"

Lucius swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." The young wizard tucked his wand into his belt. "Come on. Let us catch up to that pampered brat you call your son. And where the bloody hell is Snape? He should have been here by now."

Draco had already run down the hill and disappeared into the forest. His father, now running to catch up with him, entered the forest moments later, followed by the young wizard who had threatened him earlier. Then, as Severus watched from behind the tree, the black panther began to stir.

The panther was bleeding from a deep gash in her side, her reflexes slowed due to the lingering effects of the stunning spell she'd been hit with. She rose to her feet, stumbling and staggering sideways as she slowly regained feeling in her body, then ran down the hill into the forest.

Severus watched Lucius vanish into the shadowy woods, and knew at once that he had to follow him. He'd heard what the boy said, about how he was supposed to be here, and knew that he couldn't linger too long on the edge of the forest. He waited a minute for the pain and dizziness to pass, then followed his fellow Death Eaters into the forest.


	6. The Child of Darkness

It wasn't long until Lucius lost track of his son as he made his way through the murky, overgrown forest. His companion had run off somewhere, leaving him in the dust as he searched for Draco. He was now alone in the woods, fighting his way through tangled branches and dangling spider webs.

Lucius cursed his luck and drew his wand, muttering an incantation that caused a bright light to shine from the tip of his wand. Why couldn't that blasted child sit still for five minutes? And why did he have to get paired up with him? It would have been fine if it were just him and Draco, but no, the Dark Lord had to send him along, letting him run wild through the hills like the little heathen bastard that he was.

As he moved through the forest, thin, silver spider threads caught in Lucius' hair as he ducked beneath some low hanging branches. He brushed the broken treads of silk from his hair, then climbed over damp, moss covered rocks and slid down a steep hill onto a narrow, winding path that trailed off deep into the forest. Dry leaf litter scattered onto the path as he slid down the hill, and as he landed on the narrow path, he heard voices in the distance. He could hear the angry, hissing voice of his young companion, and he hurried down the path to see what was going on.

When he reached the end of the path, Lucius came to a clearing in the forest. Moonlight filtered through the trees, casting dappled shadows on the two boys that were standing on the edge of the clearing. There was Draco, standing with his back against a gnarled oak tree, while his young companion stood with his wand pointed directly over Draco's heart.

"Novox!" Lucius called out. "What're you doing with my son?"

Novox slowly turned his head, his deep blue eyes shining in the moonlight. He kept his wand aimed at Draco and hissed, "What am I doing? Why aren't you more concerned about what your son has been doing? You saw him, Lucius. You saw his reaction when I conjured the dark mark. He is not a faithful servent!" he spat, his eyes traveling over Draco's face. "He is not one of us."

Lucius froze. His pulse began to race as he gazed into Novox's cold, dark eyes. This child was dangerous. Though not because of the power he possessed. His magical abilities were only slightly above what was to be expected for a boy his age, with a majority of his skills inherited from his father. He was dangerous because of who his parents were.

There were whispers and rumors, with no one coming forward to claim responsibility for giving birth to him. And yet most people felt as though they already knew the answer, that it had been Bellatrix who spawned this wretched child, only to abandon him when she was no longer fit to raise a child. His birth had been kept a secret, hidden by his relatives until the day he was old enough to fend for himself, and ran away from home seeking answers as to who his parents were. No one would say for certain who his mother was, but they were damn sure who the father had been.

Lucius looked down when he heard the leaves rustling beneath his feet, and saw Nagini slithering over his shoes and across the moss covered forest floor. She crept up the tree beside Draco, inching her way onto his shoulder, and felt him shudder as she pressed her weight against his body.

Nagini flicked her tongue, tasting the cold sweat on Draco's pale skin. She could feel his rapid pulse as she slithered across the back of his neck and around his other shoulder.

Novox smiled, and reached up with his free hand, gently stroking the serpent's head. "I'm rather fond of this snake," he said. "My father has good taste in animals. Pity his followers aren't as reliable."

Lucius was rendered speechless, watching in horror as Nagini wrapped herself around Draco's neck. The snake reared up, looking his son straight in the eye, and Draco whimpered as his body began to tremble.

.oOo.

Severus made his way down the winding forest path, letting the subtle moonlight show him the way through the dark woods. His eyes were accustomed to the darkness, having spent to many years in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He preferred darkness over light, feeling at home in the shadows, as he moved swiftly and silently through the dense forest.

There were voices coming from up ahead, and Severus stopped, staying out of sight as he listened to the conversation being held in the clearing. He didn't want to rush in, not after the bizarre occurrences he'd witnessed earlier that night.

From where he stood on the narrow path, Severus could just make out Novox's tall, lean figure. Lucius was standing on the opposite end of the clearing, with Draco leaning against the tree in front of Novox. He wondered who this boy was, and what was he doing here. He had eyes that shined like blue sapphires, his dark, wild hair falling past his shoulders. Judging by the boy's height and build, he couldn't have been much older than sixteen or seventeen years old.

"Lucius," Novox hissed. "Do you know why I choose to alter the dark mark?"

The blond aristocrat swallowed hard and shook his head.

"My father is quickly rising to power. This is the final moment before his inevitable take over of the wizarding world. And at a time like this, he needs to know who is loyal to him and who is not," Novox explained, grinning at the look of terror on Draco's face as Nagini continued to stare at him. "Whenever the dark mark is conjured, all Death Eaters who are not one hundred percent loyal to him will have a curse placed on them, which will eventually result in a slow, agonzing death." He looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Lucius. "Your son has been cursed, Lucius."

Silene stretched between them as a cold wind came up, rustling the leaves and tugging at the hem of Novox's silver cloak, rippling the fabric like waves of liquid moonlight.

"Why did the Dark Lord give you permission to change the mark?" Lucius asked.

"I'm his son," said Novox, looking as though the answer should have been obvious. "I can't do whatever I want. But if you must know, he gave me permission to do this as part of a little experiment. He is beginning to suspect that not all of his followers are truly loyal to him. So, I simply modified the spell used to conjure the dark mark, changing it into a killing curse that will reveal those among us who are unfaithful. Oh, and by the way, we have company. I believe Snape has been listening in on our conversation for some time now."

Lucius turned around, looking down the path that led to the castle. He could just make out Severus' dark figure lingering on the edge of the clearing.

"I'm so glad he could join us," Novox hissed softly, a sneer playing across his pale face. "I have a gift for him."

"A gift?" Lucius appeared somewhat confused.

"Yes. He can consider it a gift from my father." Novox turned and spoke to Nagini in Parseltongue. The massive snake then slid off Draco's shoulders, and raced down the path towards the spot where Severus was hiding in the shadows.


	7. The Demon Witch

Severus' scream split the air as he ran from the massive snake, his scream mingling with the sound of laughter that drifted up from the clearing. He hadn't expected the snake to come hurtling down the path towards him, and for a brief moment he wondered if this was in fact a "gift", as Novox put it, from the Dark Lord, or if this rotten little boy was playing a sick joke on him.

Nagini bared her fangs and lunged at him. But before she had a chance to strike, the black panther came soaring out of the bushes, leaping onto the path and sinking her teeth into the snake. Her jaws closed around the hissing reptile, and she shook her left to right, before lifting her off the ground and tossing her down the hillside. Nagini hit a tree and the bottom of the hill, and was temporarily stunned by the blow. The panther then turned to Severus, blinking her eyes and looking up at him, before transforming herself into a young woman clothed in many layers of dark fabric.

She was tall, her black hair cascading down her back and past her waist. Her eyes were cold and dark, as dark as the skies at midnight, with a long black dress that matched her eyes. She was far too thin, and her skin was so pale that if Severus didn't know better he would have easily mistaken her for a vampire.

It was then that Severus noticed the rip in her dress. The dark fabric was torn and stained with blood. She took a step foward, wincing and holding her side as she all but fell into his' arms. Her breathing was coming in short, shallow gasps, as though every effort to move and breathe caused her a great amount of pain.

"Run," she gasped, exhausted and out of breath. "You have to get out of here. They will kill us!"

The witch started slipping from his arms, her knees buckling as blood poured from the open wound in her side. She tightened her hold on him, causing him to scream as her nails bit into his flesh. Severus pushed her away, using more force than he had originally intended as the witch shrieked and stumbled backwards, hitting the ground where she collapsed in a heap on her side.

"Don't touch me!" Severus growled, his dark eyes blazing with anger.

The witch was furious with him for shoving her to the ground. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the path. It was Novox, coming to see if the snake had successfully completed its task. The dark witch forgot about the pain in her side, as panic and fear gripped her heart. She shot up off the ground, leaping onto Severus and wrapping her arms around him. She then vanished into the cold, dark night, taking Severus with her as they escaped to a heavily wooded area several miles from the castle.

Severus was not pleased with being hauled off deeper into the woods. He needed to return to the castle and refresh the bandages on his arm before they started drying out again. And with the protective wards in place around the castle, most of his time would be spent walking back to Hogwarts, since he could not apperate directly onto school grounds.

"Can you not restrain yourself and keep your hands off me for more than a few seconds?" he spat, glaring at the woman who was holding her side as she leaned against one of the many trees that surrounded them. "Who are you? I demand that you tell me your name at once."

The woman frowned, her cold, obsidian eyes mirroring his anger right back at him as she pressed the torn folds of her dress against the gash in her side, trying to steam the flow of blood. "My name is Selebi Regina Williams. I was attacked by the Death Eaters. And their leader, who was with them, he killed my master."

Severus' eyes widened. No wonder the Dark Lord's son had conjured the mark in the skies over the forest. It wasn't to show off the new, redesigned form it had taken thanks to Novox's artistic abilities. It was because they had murdered someone, as was usually the case whenever that hideous symbol lit the skies.

"Why did the Dark Lord kill him?" Severus asked.

"My master was a very dark wizard," Selebi explained. "You-know-who saw him as competition, and decided to kill him in order to prevent anyone from standing in his way."

"Was your master entertaining ideas of conquering the wizarding world?"

"Yes, he was." She brushed the hair out of her face and said, "We were supposed to rule together, me and him. But that's all the information you're getting out of me. I'm not here to tell you my life story, or beg for sympathy because my master is dead. I am what I am, a dark witch, so deal with it."

Severus considered her for a moment. This woman was no threat to him, and if he didn't heal her soon she was going to bleed out on the grass on die.

"Let me take a look at that gash in your side," he said.

Selebi quickly backed away. "Why should I trust you? You still haven't told me who you are."

"Do not be difficult with me," he growled. "You thought nothing of rescuing me earlier, and now you're acting as though I'm your mortal enemy."

"Well excuse me for assisting you in your time of need!" Selebi shot back angrily. "That still doesn't mean I trust you."

Severus placed his hand on her shoulder, and forced her into a sitting position on the ground. He then lit the tip of his wand so that he could see to examine the wound in her side.

While he was examining her, Selebi couldn't help but notice the torn strips of bandages peeking out from Severus' left shirt sleeve. She also noticed that the fingers on his left hand were rigid, and the flesh near his left wrist was badly burned.

"Looks like you've had an adventurous evening," said Selebi, as Severus reached for something in the pocket of his robes. "What happened to you arm?"

"That is none of your concern," Severus replied. He removed a small bottle containing essence of dittany from his pocket, then held the bottle out to Selebi. "Unstopper it for me. I'm having some difficulty using my left hand at the moment."

Selebi took the bottle and removed the stopper. "What type of substance is in this bottle?" she asked.

"Dittany."

"And do you always carry this potion with you?"

"On nights like this, yes, as I can not be certain what type of misfortune might befall me before the night is through."

Selebi handed him the bottle, and allowed him to pour three drops of the potion on her wound. "Well, it looks like it did you a lot of good," she remarked sarcastically, looking down at the bandages trailing from his sleeve. She replaced the stopper when he was finished, and handed the bottle back to Severus, who pocketed it at once.

"Don't take that tone with me," said Severus. "I could have easily abandoned you and left that bloody snake to feast upon your innards."

"I could have left you behind as well," Selebi reminded him. She looked down at her wound that was magically healing right before her eyes, then smoothed the creases out of her dress and stood up. "So, what do we do now?"

"I'm afraid 'we' won't be doing anything. I'm returning to Hogwarts alone. I've done my part in assisting you, and now I think it would be best if we go our separate ways."

"Hogwarts?" Her eyes lit up, and she looked at him with wonder and curiosity. "Do you work there?"

"Indeed I do."

"Can I come with you?" she asked, hoping against hope that he would let her stay in the castle.

"If you can produce a decent reason as to why you should accompany me, perhaps I will consider it."

"Produce a decent reason?" Selebi huffed indignantly. "Those Death Eaters might come back and try to kill me! I need to be somewhere safe, somewhere I can be protected."

Despite the the amount of pain and discomfort he was in, Severus couldn't help the smirk that tugged on the corners of his lips. "So you're concerned about the Death Eaters?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Selebi nodded. "Yes! Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Severus disliked the thought of bringing her with him, but he knew that he couldn't leave her here, alone in the woods, waiting to be slaughtered by either Novox or that wretched snake that was following him around.

He offered her his hand. "Very well. I shall allow you to accompany me. But you had better behave yourself. I will not tolerate any sort of disobedience or trouble making. Is that understood?"

Selebi nodded, not knowing what she was getting herself into by agreeing to leave with him. She held his hand, and together they both disapparated.


	8. Descending Into Shadows

Severus brought Selebi to a heavily wooded area on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. From where they were standing, they could lights shining in the windows, looking like minute stars amid the blackness of the castle walls.

They walked together in silence, as the leaves rustled in the wind, casting shifting patterns of light and dark on the ground below. Severus had no desire to engage her in conversation, not when his main concern was getting back to the castle before his bandages needed to be changed. The last thing he wanted was to lose consciousness out here in the Forbidden Forest. And if what he'd overhead in the clearing was correct, Severus had more to worry about than the dressings on his wound.

After twenty minutes had passed, Selebi looked over at Severus, and noticed the thin layer of perspiration clinging to his face and neck. He was out of breath, and was having a difficult time breathing as they made their way uphill towards the castle.

Severus glared at her. "Is there something you wish to say to me?"

Selebi looked down at the grass. It was difficult for her to meet his gaze when he looked at her with those black, piercing eyes. "You still haven't told me your name," she murmured, glancing up at him from beneath curtains of her dark, messy hair.

Severus was about to speak when he felt something warm soaking through the left sleeve of his shirt. It didn't feel like the thick, green potion that coated the bandages on his arm. And to make matters worse, he was starting to feel horribly nauseous, his sight swimming as the ache in his arm intensified.

"Come on, now," Selebi persisted. "You aren't hiding anything from me, are you?"

"Severus," he said slowly, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "My name is Severus Snape."

Selebi stopped walking. "Severus Snape?" she mused aloud, looking at him with mild interest. "It sounds familiar. I could swear I've heard it before, but I'm not sure where."

The dark man put a hand on her back and tried to ease her along. "You can ponder the familiarity of my name once we are inside. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to return to Hogwarts before daybreak."

"Wait a minute." Selebi reached around, seizing his wrist as she felt him tremble beneath her touch. "You're shaking. Is something wrong?" She then reached up and smoothed his hair out of his face. "Look at you. Your skin is so pale. You're not ill, are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Severus insisted, ignoring her concern. This woman was getting on his nerves, and he had no desire to stand here half the night while she questioned him.

Selebi looked down as she felt something warm dripping onto her foot. "You're bleeding."

"What?" Severus followed her gaze, and saw drops of blood trickling down the side of her ankle, staining her pale flesh with flecks of crimson fluid.

Selebi reached towards his bandaged arm, and Severus quickly backed away, stumbling and falling backwards against the trunk of a nearby oak tree.

"Let me see your arm," she said, sounding more curious than concerned for his well being.

"No," he spat, his temper beginning to flare.

"I said, let me see your arm."

Severus took a deep breath, and raised a trembling hand as he pointed his wand at her. "This matter does not concern you, and I strongly suggest that you mind your own business."

Selebi's eyes narrowed. She folded her arms across her chest and gave him an icy stare. "Why were you with the Death Eaters?" she asked, frowning at his refusal to answer any of her questions. She found it rather suspicious that he'd been seen in such close proximity to the clearing where they were meeting.

"I could ask you the same question," said Severus, his deep baritone voice now rising in anger. "Neither one of us has any reason to be out wandering the forest at night, and yet I'm not interrogating you as to why you were out slinking around after dark."

"But you aren't, are you?" Selebi said, raising an eyebrow as a sly smirk crossed her face. "You willingly accepted me even though you know what I am. Which makes me think that perhaps you aren't as innocent as you claim."

Of all the witches for him to encounter in the middle of the night, he just had to come across one with enough brains to match his own intelligence.

A low groan escaped his lips, and Severus slumped against the tree, sliding down the rough bark until he was sitting on the ground. The edges of his vision were growing dark, his wand slipped from his grasp, and for a minute he could barely tell up from down as the world spun around him.

"Selebi," he gasped, fighting against the darkness that was threatening to pull him under. "Someone put a curse on me, one that is slowly burning through my flesh as it consumes me from the inside out. I need to return to the castle for another dose of the potion that keeps it under control. If I don't act quickly, I am going to die as this wretched curse burns me alive."

Selebi gasped, her eyes widening in shock. She knelt beside him and offered him her hand. "Do you need me to help you up?"

Severus' trembling fingers felt around in the dark for his wand. His fingers closed around the length of birch, and he slowly forced himself up off the ground. "What I need is for you to stop your incessant babbling!" he said, leaning against the tree for support. It took some time, but he finally managed to stand, then pushed past Selebi aside as he continued on his way.

"Snape, wait!" Selebi called out, running to catch up with him. "Are you sure you don't need my help? You look like you're going to fall flat on your face."

But the stubborn Potions Master kept going, moving as quickly as he could through the trees. His health was rapidly deteriorating, and to make matters worse he was starting to see things, his vision clouded by a thick, red haze that blanketed the woods in a layer of crimson fog.

There were faces in the fog. There were voices too, and Severus heard Novox laughing as he appeared beside his father, the two of them materializing from out of the depths of the blood red haze. He vaguely wondered if this was some sort of side effect from the curse, causing him to hallucinate and see things that weren't really there. And then he was falling, deeper and deeper into the mist that swirled around him.

"Snape! Snape, can you hear me?"

Severus opened his eyes when he heard Selebi call his name. Her voice sounded muffled and distant, and it took him several seconds to realize that there was something cold pressed against his cheek. He had drifted into a semiconscious daze as he leaned against the iron gates that surrounded the castle. Selebi was still calling his name when he felt the gates open, and a large pair of hands enveloped his body, lifting him up as he started to collapse.

The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Novox's cold, cruel laugh ringing in his ears.


	9. Fever Dreams

Their voices were distant, lingering on the edge of his conscious mind as they brought him into the castle. His mind was such a jumbled mass of pain and confusion that Severus could barely make out their voices. They were standing beside his bed, quietky discussing his condition while Madem Pomfrey dabbed at his flushed face and neck with a damp washcloth.

"I finally managed to stop the bleeding, Albus," said Madam Pomfrey. "I also managed to get a few drops of a blood replenishing potion in him before he lost consciousness. I cleaned and dressed the burn, but I'm afraid the curse has gotten worse. Over twenty percent of his arm is covered in second degree burns. He starts bleeding like a stuck pig every time I change his bandages, and it appears as though the muscles in his left arm are slowly becoming petrified."

Professor McGonagall gasped. "Petrified? Are you sure?"

Pomfrey nodded. "I'm afraid so. I fear that if we don't find a cure for this curse and soon, he may eventually lose the use of his left arm."

"What about adding mandrake root to the potion?" asked McGonagall. "Won't that be enough to stop the process before it gets any worse?"

Madem Pomfrey sighed. She looked down at Severus' prone form on the bed, watching his chest rise and fall with shallow, irregular breaths. "I'm afraid it might do more harm than good, Minerva. It seems as though all curative magic that would normally heal a condition such as this only makes it worse."

"What about sending him to St. Mungo's? I'm sure they could offer him better care and treatment that is not available at the school."

"I'm afraid that is not an option," said Dumbledore. "We can not send a former Death Eater to St. Mungo's. Could you imagine their reaction when they peeled away the bandages and discovered the image of a serpent and skull leering up at them? My word, it would cause the entire place to panic! And since Voldemort is most likely tied in with this curse, there would be little they could do for him."

"And what about the woman Severus brought back with him?" asked McGonagall, motioning towards the dark witch.

"She still refuses to tell us anything more than her name, and how she allegedly rescued Severus from an attack by a rather large serpent."

McGonagall pulled back the curtain beside Severus' bed and glanced over at Selebi. "I don't know, Albus. There's something about her that seems rather odd. Look at her. She hasn't stopped fidgeting from the moment she walked through the door. I'm not sure what we're going to do with her."

Selebi was sitting on a chair in the corner with her hands on her lap, nervously fiddling with her wand. She kept her head down as she glared at the people around her, peering out from between curtains of long, stringy black hair. Anyone who saw her would have been suspicious of her behavior, as she kept nervously tapping her foot and shooting dark glances around the room.

"Perhaps it would be best if she stayed with Severus," said Dumbledore. "He brought her here, so she is his responsibility. When he recovers from this setback, and more importantly if he recovers, Selebi can stay with him in the dungeons."

"Surely you do not expect Severus to entertain her. Even on his best days he's not exactly kind with guests."

Their conversation was interrupted by a low moan coming from the man on the bed. They looked down at Severus, and watched as he shifted slightly in bed, moaning and moving his head on the pillow.

McGonagall looked down at her young colleague. "Is he having a bad dream?"

The curtain beside Severus' bed was pushed aside, and Selebi appeared beside the bed. "So sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to see how he is doing." Her tone indicated that she was anything but sorry for interrupting their conversation, and her actions reinforced this as she pushed the healer aside so she could stand beside the bed.

Madem Pomfrey frowned, her hands on her hips as she glared at the young witch. "Thjs is a private matter, young lady. You have no business being here."

Selebi turned on her in an instant , her voice dripping with malice as she said, "I rescued him from that monstrous snake, so I think I've earned the right to check on him if I want to!"

Severus moaned again, louder this time, and muttered a single word in his sleep. But it wasn't just any word, it was a name. And the name that escaped him during sleep was Lily.

.oOo.

Within the black void of his dreams, Severus found himself shackled to the ground in a world of infinite darkness. His body was completely immobile, bound by chains of loss and torment. He struggled and fought, desperate to escape and reclaim the heart of the one he loved the most. But his body burned in agony, his heart wept in sorrow, and he screamed, begging for release from the misery that held him captive.

Then, from out of the blackness that surrounded him came a silver mist, materializing in front of him and filling the void with a pale, eerie glow. A face slowly began to form in the depths of the shining mist, and Severus heard the cold, cruel laughter of Lord Voldemort echoing in the stillness of his mind.

A twisted smile creased the corners of his lips, his pale features wreathed in shining streaks of light. The Dark Lord looked down at he man kneeling before him and said, "Severus came to me earlier this evening, begging me to spare the life of Lily Potter. Can you imagine such a thing, Wormtail?"

Peter Pettigrew snickered and laughed, rubbing his hands together in gleeful anticipation. "We are going to have some fun with this, aren't we, my lord?" he asked hopefully, gazing up into his master's crimson eyes.

"Correction, Wormtail. I will have some fun with this. For one can not truly be a Death Eater if his heart is wrought with impurities such as love. If he is weak enough to accept such feelings into his heart, and ignorant enough to think that I would spare her, then I shall punish him for his behavior."

Pettigrew snickered. "What kind of punishment do you have in mind, master?"

Voldemort reached for his wand, picking it up off the table beside him. He slowly ran his slim, pale fingers over the length of yew in his hand. "Death would be far too merciful," he said, his soft voice barely above a whisper. "I will take from him the one thing he loves above all others. Her death will serve as a reminder of his weakness, and it will destroy him."

The silver mist then began shifting and morphing, changing shape right before his very eyes, until it transformed into ethereal doe made from gleaming strands of silver starlight.

"Lily," Severus whispered, watching in awe as the silver doe flew through the air, its body moving like liquid silver as it leapt and ran.

She was trailing stardust in her wake, moving and flowing with such beauty and grace, running in circles before stopping in front of him. He longed to hold her, to reach out and stroke her soft, shining fur, but he couldn't move, his chains binding him to the sorrow that filled his heart.

"Lily, please," said Severus, his chains rattling as he reached to touch her face. "Come closer."

The silver doe walked up to him, bowed her head, and brushed her muzzle against his cheek. She could feel tears streaming down his face, dripping into her silver fur. She snuggled up close, kneeling beside him and licking his cheek, in hopes that her actions would be enough to comfort him, and quell the feeling of despair still raging in his heart.

For one single, solitary moment they were together. Reunited, if only in his dreams. It was the only way he could hold her, caressing her fur as she gazed up at him through those bright, beautiful eyes. And when she spoke, her voice still sounded just as sweet as it did many years ago, like a melody from the past, reminding him of the better days when they were still together.

"Severus," she whispered, her lips unmoving as she spoke directly into his mind.

"Yes, Lily?" he murmured.

""Your skin is so hot. It feels as though you are on fire, burning from the inside out. Tell me what is wrong. What happened to you, Severus?"

"I'm dying."

"No, you are not dying, Severus," she murmured, nuzzling him and brushing the hair out of his face with her muzzle.

"It feels like I am." He swallowed hard, his throat constricting with emotion as he fought back against the fresh wave of tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. "Ever since you left me, it feels as though my heart has been slowly decaying with the passage of time. It is empty, a hollow void with nothing left to but the memories of how things used to be."

"Severus, my dear Sev," said Lily, trying her best to comfort him. "You are a stong, brave individual. Can you not find it in yourself to go on without me?"

"I can continue living," he said. "But existing without you has been the greatest pain my heart has ever known."

The light around them was growing stronger, transforming the darkness into a shining field of endless white light. The darkness fled before her, and suddenly the doe's body morphed into the form of Lily Potter.

Lily knelt down in front him and kissed his fevered brow, holding him close as the chains that held him down melted at her touch. "I want you to live your life and be happy," she said, speaking softly from within the circle of light that surrounded her. "But I will not abandon you in your time of need. I will stay with you until you are well, but afterwords, you need to move on with your life."

Those were the last words he heard her speak. The image of Lily began to fade, and his eyes opened as he slowly awoke from his dream.


	10. Visions & Visible Mistakes

Severus' health continued to deteriorate, and by morning he was too feverish and ill to get out of bed and go to work. Dumbledore appointed a substitute teacher to take his place until he was well enough to return to work, which resulted in a great deal of grumbling and complaining from the ailing Potions Master.

The dark man tried sitting up in bed, and collapsed onto the mound of pillows when he was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. Any further attempts at escaping the confines of the hospital wing resulted in Madem Pomfrey putting her hand on his chest and forcing him down in bed. Severus insisted on returning to work, but the harder he pushed the more forceful she became, and he knew that when she threatened to hex him so he'd stay in bed she meant it.

"This is for your own good, Severus," she told him. "Now stop acting like a stubborn child. I expect better of you than that."

Severus glared at her, wanting very much to cast a few hexes of his own. He hated being confined to bed, and he hated anything that had to do with hospitals and medical facilities even more. But even if he left there wasn't much he could do in his current condition, and eventually he gave in and decided to stay put, letting the healer do what she could to care for him.

While Severus was resting in bed, McGonagall took Selebi on a tour of the castle, showing her the dungeons and explaining that she would be staying with Severus once he recovered.

Selebi didn't seem pleased with the idea of living with Severus. "Why do I have to stay with him?" she asked. "I'm not convinced that he's the best company I could have."

"Severus is a professor. We wouldn't have hired him if we did not trust him," said McGonagall. "You have nothing to worry about. You'll be safe with him. Though I must admit he isn't the best company at times. But it's not so bad, once you get used to his attitude and learn to roll with it rather than fighting with him."

"I'm sure." Selebi folded her arms across her chest, glancing up at the cold, wet walls. "Yes, this is going to be lovely," she said sarcastically. "Living in a moldy dungeon. Fabulous."

Next on their tour was the kitchens. Selebi walked behind McGonagall, a look of disgust on her face as she watched the many house elves making lunch for the students. The dark witch despised house elves, and saw them as low class animals whose only purpose in life was to serve human beings. They were disposable, and Selebi wouldn't tolerate any sort of failure to follow her orders. If one of them slipped up they were as good as dead.

Winky was busy making tuna sandwiches when she caught sight of Selebi from the corner of her bright green eyes. She almost dropped the plate she was carrying when she saw the dark witch walk past, her hands trembling and her eyes wide as she backed up against the counter.

Selebi looked down at the trembling house elf. "Is there something wrong with this creature?" she asked, not bothering to conceal a note of disgust in her voice. "Poor thing looks like its going to piss itself."

Winky stuttered and stammered as she raised a trembling hand and pointed up at Selebi. "I-it...it is you! Y-you is r-really he-here!"

"Oh how precious, they taught you how to talk." Selebi looked back at McGonagall. "This creature is speaking but it isn't making any sense. It appears to be defective. Perhaps you should trade it in for a new one."

"M-my master," Winky stammered. "S-she is seeing you. You is just like she is seeing." She then turned around and screamed, her shrill voice causing Selebi to clap her hands over her ears as the elf called for her master.

There came a clinking of glass from around the corner. Selebi and McGonagall then watched as a bottle of sherry rolled across the floor, followed by Trelawney as she scrambled for the bottle before anyone saw what she was doing.

Trelawney stumbled and nearly tripped over one of her trailing shawls in her haste to retrieve the half empty bottle. "Oh, oh excuse me. I'm so sorry." She fumbled with the bottle then looked up. "Merlin's beard... I don't believe it."

There was a loud crash as the bottle slipped from the seer's hands and shattered on the floor, its contents spilling on Selebi's shoes.

If looks could kill, Trelawney would have died right then and there as Selebi's black eyes bored into her.

"What the bloody hell is your problem!" she shouted at the incompetent seer.

Trelawney slid over onto her butt, sitting on the kitchen floor as her Winky trembled and hid beneath her master's many layers of thick, wooly shawls. "I warned Severus about you," she said, her liquid lunch now forgotten. "Why did they let you in? You should not be here!"

"You mean to tell me that you foresaw this woman's arrival before she even got here?" McGonagall asked, looking from Trelawney to Selebi and back again. She found it hard to believe that the seer had actually made a correct prediction for once.

Trelawney suddenly launched into one of her overdramatic rants. "Yes, yes, I saw her, Minerva! She is the dark witch I forsaw! She is evil. Her aura is dark, very dark indeed!"

Selebi's look of furious anger vanished in an instant. She took several steps back, distancing herself from Trelawney as she nervously fiddled with the sleeve of her dress. "Look, I don't know you. I don't know who you think I am. And maybe I don't want to know you if you're going to start accusing me of being a dark witch the moment you first lay eyes on me."

It was difficult for Selebi to maintain her composure. Part of her wanted to fight, to defend herself and silence this drunken seer before she started spewing the truth about her past, about who she was and what she had done, while another part of her wanted to run before the situation got any worse.

Selebi was not the strongest witch, nor was she the bravest. She could turn on someone in an instant and strike them down like a bolt of lightning. But if she was pushed in a corner she often backed down, knowing that her strength in combat wasn't enough to guarantee victory. She preferred to strike and run, rather than stick around for the duration of a battle.

"Perhaps it would be best if we moved on," said McGonagall. She took Selebi by the hand and began to steer her out of the kitchen. "Sybil, I wish to speak to you later about your prediction," she added over her shoulder as they left the room. "Meet me in my quarters this evening."

.oOo.

The hour was late. Selebi couldnt sleep, and had decided to pay Severus a visit in the infirmary. She was still on edge after meeting Trelawney, and when McGonagall left to have a word with her later that evening, the dark witch took advantage of the opportunity to sneak off and go for a stroll through the castle.

Selebi entered the infirmary and quietly made her way towards Severus' bed. She didn't know whether or not he was still awake, or if Madem Pomfrey would throw a fit for disturbing her patient. However she didn't let that stop her from tiptoeing towards the bed, her hand closing around the curtain as she drew back the crisp, white material.

What she saw made her want to scream, as she spied the Potions Master lying in bed with a blood soaked towel beneath his left arm. Madem Pomfrey was mopping up the excess blood with a second towel, carefully cleaning and dressing the wound before vanishing the mess of bloody towels. She watched as the healer slipped her hand behind Severus' head, lifting him off the pillow and holding a bottle of dark blue potion to his lips. She held the bottle steady as she helped him drink it, then carefully laid him back down on the pillow.

Selebi was horrified at the sight of all that blood staining the towels on the bed. And to make matters worse she had seen the mark on his left forearm. There was no mistaking the writhing serpent that issued from the mouth of the leering skull. It was clearly visible despite the amount of blood and burned tissues that surrounded it.

She quickly backed away from the bed, just as Madam Pomfrey looked up and saw the frightened witch moving to stand behind the curtain.

"Miss Selebi, is something wrong?"

The dark witch was nervously chewing on her fingernails when the healer's voice broke through her troubled thoughts. She spun around, trying her best to hide the panic that was building in her chest.

"No, of course not." She shook her head, her dark hair falling into her eyes. "Nothing is wrong. I was just wondering if I could visit with him for a little while. I promise I won't be long. I just want to see how he's doing."

"I suppose. But make it quick. Severus needs his rest, and he's liable to fall asleep any minute now thanks to the potion I gave him."

Selebi ducked behind the curtain. She listened to Pomfrey's retreating footsteps, waiting until they were alone before speaking to the professor.

"You," she snapped at him, not bothering to hide the anger and anxiety in her voice. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Excuse me?" Severus was confused. He had no idea what she was prattling on about, or why she had suddenly decided to snap at him. "Could you be more specific? Or has something in your rational thought process gone awry?"

"Rational thought, eh?" Without warning Selebi hauled off and slapped him on the shoulder. "You're a damn Death Eater! And here you are, questioning the rationality of my decisions. How much time and 'rational thought' did you put into everything before you decided to join the Dark Lord?"

"I'll answer that question if you tell me how much time and thought went into joining your own dark master," Severus spat in contempt. This woman was getting on his nerves, and he was in no mood to listen to her.

"Well I..." Selebi found herself at a loss for words.

"Yes, that's what I thought. You seem to have developed an annoying habit of complaining about everyone and everything around you. And yet when someone asks you a simple question, you are unable to respond. Tell me, what was your master's name? Or is that too difficult for your mind to process."

"Babidi," Selebi answered, gritting her teeth as her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"How charming," Severus remarked dryly. "I won't deny what I am, Selebi. I'll admit it wasn't the wisest choice I made, but I have spent a great deal of time making up for my previous actions, and am now considered a reformed Death Eater amongst my colleagues."

"Ha! Reformed!" Selebi laughed. "Well pardon me for not coming up with a more colorful way of saying that I don't believe that crap!"

As she was talking, Severus' gaze shifted to the glaring white curtain around his bed. She was clearly wasting his time with her pointless rant, but he had too much class to raise a stink over it.

"Are you about finished?" Severus asked, sounding rather annoyed. "You're no better than I am. Therefore you do not have the right to criticize me. Atleast I know how to behave myself while you continue to chatter ceaselessly like a fool. And how did you discover that I am a Death Eater?"

"I saw the mark on your arm when Pomfrey was changing your bandages," said Selebi. "Of course, I've never seen such a thing on another human being before. I've only heard rumors of the Dark Lord branding his followers. But it's enough to tell me all I need to know about you."

By now Severus had begun dozing off as he listened to Selebi's long winded speech. He could see that she was upset with him, and kept fidgeting and fiddling with her wand as she talked. She had a lot of nervous habits, which only added to how thoroughly annoying she was.

"So you saw my mark and automatically assumed that I'm a Death Eater?" Severus asked, yawning as he fought to stay awake.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because I'm familiar with dark wizards branding their followers. See?" And with that she pushed back her thick bangs, revealing a blackened scar in the middle of her forehead shaped like the letter M. "This is the mark of a majin witch," she explained. "This is Lord Babidi's signature brand. All his followers wear it as a symbol to show our support for him."

The mark on Selebi's forehead was the last thing Severus saw before he finally fell asleep. For a moment he thought that his eyes must be deceiving him. Surely she didn't have a mark similar to his own. But there it was, plain as day. They both bore the mark of a dark wizard, but only one of them had to bear a curse along with the stain that marred their flesh.


	11. A Connection Is Made

The skies were grey, hiding the sun as rain beat against the windows in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sitting beside the window, his potions essay in his lap and a pile of textbooks at his side. Ron was sitting across from him, staring absentmindedly into space as he munched on a chocolate frog. He seemed more concerned about working his way through the collection of sweets that had accumulated on the couch than doing home work.

"So, what's the latest on Snape? He hasn't croaked or anything, has he?" asked Ron, sounding rather hopeful.

"No, he hasn't. Last I heard he was finally released from the hospital wing earlier this morning," Harry answered, not looking up from his essay. "But they're trying to keep quiet about it, and they haven't said anything about if or when he'll go back to teaching classes."

"That greasy ole git is going to have to give up his job as Potions Master if this keeps up. Oh, not Dumbledore again!"

Harry looked up from his essay and saw Ron toss a trading card of Dumbledore down onto a growing pile of chocolate frog cards that was spread out on the couch. "Are you going to eat all of those chocolate frogs in one go?" he asked, grinning at the look of disappointment on his friend's face.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Depends on what we're having for dinner this evening. If it's tuna caserole again, I'd rather fill up on sweets instead. Unless, of course, you can get Hermione to transfigure that slop into something nice like roast beef." He unwrapped another chocolate frog, taking a bite and chewing it slowly. "You don't think this illness is serious enough to force him to take an early retirement, do you?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, returning to his essay and crossing out several lines. "Worst case scenario, we'll end up with Slughorn taking Snape's place a little while longer."

"Why would that be a worst case scenario? Be a bit of an improvement, if you ask me."

Their conversation was interrupted when Hermione walked in. She was carrying a heavy book bag, which she unceremoniously dumped on the couch next to Ron and his mountain of cards.

"Watch it!" Ron exclaimed, as several of his cards scattered onto the floor.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron. Don't you think you ought to be doing something more constructive? We have three essays due by Friday, and here you are, still playing with your cards and stuffing your face."

Ron was on his hands and knees, his butt in the air as he looked under the table for the cards that has sailed under the furniture. Hermione had to lean back in her seat to avoid having a close encounter with Ron's arse as he backed up against the couch.

"But I did work on my essay, Hermione," came Ron's voice from under the table. "It's there on the couch. Don't you see it?"

Hermione looked at the pile of sweets, and spied a sheet of parchment peeking out from beneath some thin, plastic wrappers. There were sticky, brown blotches on the parchment, the entire essay stained with bits of chocolate. She picked up the soiled piece of parchment, holding it with two fingers like it was a dirty diaper. "How charming." She then turned her attention to Harry, and was pleased to see that at least one of them was working.

Ron gathered his cards and flopped down in the couch next to Hermione. "And what about you?" he said with a nod in Harry's direction. "You still working on your essay? It's not due until next week, you know. We've got plenty of time."

"I know that," said Harry. "But I've been doing better in potions class. So I thought I'd go ahead and get a jump start on things."

Ron chuckled and reached for another chocolate frog. "Of course you've been doing better, mate. It's because we haven't had Snape breathing down our necks."

"Not necessarily." Harry reached into his book bag and took out a worn, tattered textbook. "It's because of this book I got this last week. Go on. Take a look." And with that he placed an old copy of Advanced Potion Making on the table for his friends to look at.

Ron munched on his frog as he looked at the book on the table. "What's so special about that?" he asked around a mouthful of frog.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing really. But whoever owned this book scribbled some really useful information all over the pages."

Hermione picked up the book, looking at it with suspicion. "You're following instructions from this old thing?" She opened the book, and saw a peculiar message written in an untidy scrawl across the back cover. It was barely legible, but there in bright green letters were the words "This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince."

.oOo.

The rains increased steadily throughout the evening, drumming on the windows as Severus climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. It seemed the higher he climbed the louder it got, until the heavy sound of pouring rain was assaulting his ears, making his aching head pound with each drop of water that hit the windows.

He longed for the peaceful silence that filled the dungeons, far away from the noise of the storm. He didn't feel like crawling out of bed and hauling himself up the steps, not when he could be relaxing in front of the fireplace with a hot cup of tea. But he had an important meeting with the headmaster regarding the night Selebi had found him in the woods.

Step by step he climbed, higher and higher, as the sun set behind a mass of bruised and blackened clouds. He was cursed, he was ill and exhausted, he might even be dying, but his bold spirit and fierce determination kept him moving forward. He didn't come this far just to curl up and die on Albus' doorstep. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, and was welcomed in where he took a seat opposite the headmaster at his desk.

Dumbledore noticed right away how worn Severus looked, his face flushed with perspiration standing out on his forehead like a galaxy of fine dots. The Potions Master all but collapsed into the chair, his left arm hanging limply at his side, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Severus, I feel I must offer you my apologies. If I had known it would be such a struggle for you to reach me, I would have come to you instead."

The dark man said nothing, his hand reaching in his pocket and withdrawing a silken handkerchief that he used to wipe the sweat off his face. He found that if he leaned back and scooted forward in his seat, it relieved some of the pressure that was closing around his heart and lungs, making it somewhat easier for him to breathe.

Severus repositioned himself, making himself as comfortable as he could, then began his tale about the night Selebi found him, explaining in great detail about the snake attack, the boy who called himself Voldemort's son, and how Novox had created a curse that effected those within Voldemort's ranks who were not loyal to him.

"So, Voldemort has a son," Dumbledore quietly stated.

The dark man flinched when he heard Dumbledore say his name. "Yes Albus. But I haven't the faintest idea who the child's mother is. Simply knowing who the father is does not offer us any clues as to who the mother might be."

"No, I'm afraid it does not. But this is worrisome information, Severus. The fact that Voldemort has a child could mean disaster for the wizarding world if he is anything like his father."

"That is highly unlikely. Personality is one thing, strength and magical skill is another. As powerful as the Dark Lord is, it would be difficult for his offspring to possess as much power as he has. Besides, the Dark Lord is much older and wiser, and has accumulated a great deal knowledge and strength. The boy is hiding in his father's shadow, and isn't likely to posses any sort of substantial skills or abilities."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his lap. "Be that as it may, the boy still counts as an added member among Voldemort's ranks. And although he lacks the fierce, unrestrained power that his father has, if he has but a single ounce of his father's intelligence, he will have all he needs to become a formidable foe. You of all people should know, Severus, that a wizard with a brilliant mind can accomplish great things."

Severus couldn't help the smirk that formed on his thin lips. "I once was a Death Eater bent on serving the Dark Lord and destroying you. I don't think that counts as striving to accomplish great things, Albus."

"You were smart enough to steer clear of that lifestyle before it brought about any unfortunate consequences," Dumbledore stated calmly.

"No, that is not true." Severus' gaze faltered and he stared down at the desk infront of him. "I was not wise enough to see the error of my ways until it was too late."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Too late you say?"

"For her..." His voice was no more than a breathy whisper, harsh and low in his throat. His right hand gripped the arm of the chair, and his body tensed as he felt a wealth of emotions constricting his chest, adding to the weight that was pressing against his lungs. "You know why I'm here, Albus. You know that I cared not for my own safety, but for her and her alone." He paused, looking deep into the headmaster's bright, blue twinkling eyes, and softly murmured, "I was a fool, Albus."

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His arm was aching again, but the pain that pulsed through his aching heart was far greater. "Lily's son," he said slowly. "Why is it that he suffers at precisely the same moment I do? I should think that the burden of my actions would be mine alone to bear. Why should he suffer the consequences of what I've done? Is it not enough that Lily had to die because of me? Must Potter now suffer as well?"

"So you've been informed of his collapse on the night you were admitted to the hospital," Dumbledore said serenely, a faint smile flickering across his face.

"Indeed I have."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully as he pondered Severus' question. "I believe this may have something to do with the connection forged between Harry's mind and Lord Voldemort. I assume you remember the Occlumency lessons you gave Harry last year, and the reasons why he required them?"

A sneer twisted Severus' lips as he remembered how Harry had managed to pry into his memories. His look of contempt told Dumbledore all he needed to know.

"I see that you can only offer Harry so much concern before your patience runs low," Dumbledore said, chuckling at the disgusted expression on Severus' face.

Severus frowned and shifted his gaze away from Dumbledore. "I'm afraid that I can only tolerate so much when it pertains to matters of my past," he said dryly. "I bear him no love, that much is clear. I'm not doing this for him, I'm doing this for her."

"It is still an action carried out with love and good intent, Severus. Your heart is in the right place, even though your main focus is and always will be on Lily."

The dark man suddenly rose from his chair and headed for the door. He couldn't stand listening to them talk about his former lover. And recalling the moment when Harry was able to witness his worst memory made his blood boil.

"Now wait just a moment, Severus," Dumbledore said, placing his hands on his desk and rising from his seat. "We have not yet finished our discussion."

Severus stopped, his hand on the doorknob with his back towards the older man. He was still, listening and waiting for Dumbledore to continue speaking.

"Now, as I was saying, I believe that Harry's connection to Voldemort has something to do with this. This curse, as you described it, is caused by a variation of the spell used to conjure the dark mark, correct?"

"Yes." Severus' voice was smooth, like water gliding over silk. He kept his back towards Dumbledore as he spoke, ready to leave at a moment's notice should the conversation take an unpleasant turn.

"And Lord Voldemort's son is responsible for altering the spell?"

"That is correct."

"Well, in that case I'd say the answer is quite simple. Harry is effected by this because they both share a connection that links them together. You are bound to Lord Voldemort by your mark, Voldemort's son is bound to him by blood. All four of you are bound together, which transfers your pain to Harry via the link you share."

"I see." Severus did not sound pleased to hear this. "Albus," he said slowly, his voice barely above a whisper. "When will this end?"

"I'm afraid that this will continue until Voldemort has passed from this world," Dumbledore replied.

"That's not what I meant!" Severus spat.

"And yet my answer remains the same. I know what you meant, Severus. And if your curse can not be cured by normal means, then the only other course of action would be to destroy Lord Voldemort. When he, his son, and his followers are no more, then you and Harry will be free."

"No, Albus. Some of us will never be free."


	12. Lily's Locket

Selebi was standing in the hall outside Dumbledore's office, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall. It felt like Severus had been in there for hours, and she was getting anxious. She wondered what was taking them so long, when suddenly the door opened and Severus appeared in the doorway.

The look on his face silenced her at once, and she took step back, giving him a wide berth as he moved past her. Severus was the sort of person who didn't need words to tell someone when he was upset. All you had to do was take one look at the fierce scowl on his face and you knew to leave him alone.

Selebi hesitated before following him down the stairs. "What happened in there?" she asked, quickening her pace in an attempt to keep up with his long, quick strides.

"What happend in there is none of your concern," Severus replied.

"But Snape, I -"

"I'm not in the mood, Selebi."

"But I want to know. What are they saying about me? I know they must be speaking ill of me. No one in the castle trusts me. And Merlin only knows what that drunken nutter has been saying about me."

Severus whirled around, seized Selebi by the shoulder with his good hand, and shoved her up against the wall. "Have you nothing better to do with your time than chase me around the castle like some wretched animal?"

Selebi glared at him, her lips pursed in an angry pout. "I was told to stay close to you. Something about you being responsible for me. I told you they don't trust me."

"Then stop whining about everything and try behaving yourself! Look at you. Always fidgeting, fiddling with your wand and threatening to curse anyone who crosses you."

"That's a lie! I haven't threatened to curse anyone and you know it."

"Maybe not aloud, but I've detected all manner of unpleasant thoughts running through your head," said Severus, his dark eyes boring into hers.

Selebi whimpered and tried to look away, but found that she was unable to move. It wasn't until he released her and slowly backed away that she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in, and slid down the wall into a sitting position on floor.

"I know how much you despise the people around you," Severus drawled, his voice resonating with deathly calm despite the look of furious anger that shone in his eyes. "You want to curse them, but you're too much of a coward. Tell me, how did you manage to last more than five minutes when you were with your old master?"

"Don't call me a coward!" Selebi spat in annoyance. She then glanced around the hall to make sure they were alone before continuing. "When I was with my master, I cursed several unfortunate souls into oblivion. It's just that these aren't the kind of people I'm used to being around. They aren't like me, and I feel as though these pure, perfect little walls are closing in around me. It's nerveracking. I feel like I'm being suffocated in here."

"What a pity," Severus replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I told you that you would have to behave yourself when you got here. Though I understand your delimma, you can't expect anyone to consider you trustworthy if you don't behave. The world doesn't revolve around you, miss Williams. And the sooner you realize that, the better." He then turned and walked away, leaving Selebi sitting the cold stone floor.

.oOo.

Severus was shivering by the time he made it downstairs and into his private living quarters. His entire body was aching from head to toe, and all he wanted was to take a nice, hot relaxing bath and retire for the evening.

He turned the corner and made his way towards the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him in case Selebi got any bright ideas about barging in without knocking. He wasn't taking any chances around that annoying woman. Though he was sure she wouldn't intentionally walk in on him while he was bathing, she was so stubborn and used to getting her way that he wouldn't put it past her to just walk right in without thinking about what she was doing.

With a casual flick of his wand, Severus turned the bathtub faucet on and warm, perfumed water began to pour into the tub. The water smelled of soothing lavender, and was accompanied by a thick, creamy white foam that covered the surface of the water. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the warm, soothing scent of lavender that mingled with the sweet vanilla fragrance wafting from the rich foam. One by one he started unbuttoning the buttons on his sleeves, then his shirt, as he prepared to submerge his tired, aching body in the water.

A faint glimmer of light sparkled around his neck as he finished removing the last article of clothing. It flickered in the candlelight and reflected on the surface of the bathroom mirror, shining, like a hint of silver starlight against the blackness of the night skies. Slowly he turned, letting the cool material glide across his pale skin and onto the floor, the last remnant of fabric falling away to reveal a heart shaped locket on a silver chain. And inside that locket was a faded photograph, the last picture he had of his beloved Lily.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. Severus had gone to Godric's Hollow the day after Lily and James had been murdered. He didn't know why he went there, or what he hoped to find as he explored the wreckage of the burnt out building. He was currently in denial about her death, so maybe he went there seeking some form of proof, hoping against hope that the stories he heard weren't true, and that she hadn't given her life to protect her infant son. And yet there it was, the house with iron gate that was bent and hanging at a fortyfive degree angle as it squeaked and moaned in the wind. The upper floor had been blasted apart, with shards of glass and broken boards littering the yard. A few pieces of broken furniture landed the street, and parts of the house were still smoldering, with thin wisps of smoke rising on the cold autumn winds.

Time seemed to slow around him, the russet colored leaves falling slowly from the heavens, one by one, surrounding him in waves of amber and gold. How could this have happened? He was sure that she was safe. He thought nothing would ever happen to her.

He took a step forward, then another, moving forward as though guided by some unseen force. He moved across the yard into the house, and began sifting through the dust and debris that littered the floor, unaware of the hot tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

And then he saw it. A silver heart shaped locket, shining faintly in a ray of pale autumn sunlight that was streaming in through an open window. Severus pounced on it, brushing away the torn pieces of paper and shards of splintered wood that partially obscured it from view. His hands were trembling as he opened the locket, his heart racing as it leapt into his throat. There on the left side of the locket was a picture of Lily. James' picture was on the right, which he tore from the locket without a moment's hesitation, his fingers clawing at the moving image as he ripped it to shreds.

"Lily," he murmured, his fingers tracing the moving image as he sunk to the floor on his knees. It was finally over. There was nothing left but to admit the truth. Lily was gone, and she was never coming back. He held the locket against his chest, clutching the last remaining photo of his former lover as he hiccuped and sobbed. He didn't know how long he sat there, amongst the rubble and the smoldering remains. He didn't want to leave this place. If he could he would have stayed in that one spot, letting time pass him by until he wasted away to nothing.

Severus slipped the silver chain around his neck and tucked the locket under his shirt. He struggled to get to his feet, slipping in the debris that littered the floor. It felt like all the strength had gone out of his body, his heart aching and his head throbbing with horrible pain. He had to get up, he had to keep living. Lily wouldn't have wanted him to lay down and die. He had to force himself to be strong, and carry on through the pain.

He left Godric's Hollow, never to return again. He couldn't stomach the burnt remnants of this house and the memories that it held. He didn't want to remember her that way. He wanted to remember her the way she was, smiling and laughing like the picture he kept hidden beneath his shirt, close to his heart, where she always would remain.


	13. The Failed Attack

Selebi followed Severus to his living quarters, and was sitting on the couch when he emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later. She was surprised to see him wearing a pair of black silk pajamas, and asked him why he was going to bed so early.

"I've had a long week, Selebi," Severus drawled. "I'm exhausted. So I'm going to take a sleeping potion and retire for the evening."

"A sleeping potion? What for?"

"So I am not woken up when Poppy arrives to refresh my bandages later this evening." He had just turned and started making his way down the stairs when the witch on the couch started speaking again.

"Where am I supposed to sleep? You don't expect me to sleep on the couch, do you?"

Severus shot her a look that said he couldn't have cared less if she went to sleep face down in a bed of brambles. "Unless you'd prefer to sleep in the Forbidden Forest with the werewolves, I suggest you keep quiet and be grateful for your accommodations."

He didn't see Selebi stick her tongue out at him as he left.

Selebi sighed and laid down on the couch, sinking into the overstuffed piece of furniture as she gazed about the room. There were shelves lining three of the walls, with row after row of books. However one of the shelves was lined not with books, but with jars containing various potion ingredients, such as grotesque organs and body parts suspended in a sinister looking green fluid.

Selebi shuddered as she caught sight of a jar containing rat eyeballs, and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from being ill.

"If he thinks I'm going to sit here and babysit his collection of pickled body parts, then he's out of his mind!"

She got off the couch and headed for the door, looking for anything she could to amuse herself. She watched the figures in one of the portraits playing cards, and saw Peeves playing pranks on a group of second years who were on their way to their common room. The dark witch delighted in watching the poltergeist causing trouble throughout the castle, but even that got boring after and hour or so. And by now her stomach was grumbling from lack of food. So she headed down to the kitchens for a late night snack.

As she was nearing the kitchens, she noticed a delicious aroma wafting upstairs. It was a warm, fresh scent that smelled of chocolate cake, cookies, strawberry tarts, and other delectable pastries. The smell made her mouth water, and she hurried along the corridor, eager to make her way down into the kitchens.

When she arrived, Selebi pushed the kitchen door open and marched in like she owed the place, swiping handfuls of cookies and doughnuts from the house elves who in the process of baking treats for tomorrow's Quidditch game.

"So, what's going on in here, you miserable little bastards?" Selebi asked, looking down her nose at the many elves as she lifted a portion of her long dress, using it as a basket to carry her collection of stolen treats.

"Those is supposed to be for tomorrow, miss," said one of the elves. "They is having the first Quidditch game, miss, and we is preparing the treats for after the first game."

The dark witch grinned. "Oh, they're for tomorrow, are they? My poor dear," she said, feigning concern for the elf. "I am so sorry. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble if a few of your treats went missing. That would be truly dreadful. Here, let me return this." She then picked up a handful of cake and smashed it in the elf's face before running from the kitchen with her black dress loaded full of treats, laughing as she went.

She ran from the kitchen, her shoes clicking against the stone steps. Who was Severus to tell her what she should to do, or how she should behave? As long as no one was around, she could do whatever she wanted. And she seriously doubted that a bunch of house elves were going to tell on her for stealing from the kitchen.

She laughed, ducking out of sight in an alcove in the hallway. Grinning, she glanced over her shoulder, surveying the moonlit hall to make sure no one was around, then slid down the wall into a sitting position on the floor, and began stuffing her face with cookies.

Selebi was young for a witch, and her immaturity made her appear even younger. In truth she was nothing more than a spoiled brat, the daughter of a muggle woman and a half-blood wizard who was used to getting what she wanted from her darling mother. As a child her mother had always spoiled her, thinking her special because of her ability to use magic. Her mother worked hard to earn a living for their family, and any spare money she earned always went towards buying gifts for her daughter. Because that's what she was to her, a gifted child, when in fact she was no better or different than any other witch.

Her mother's influence on her made a big impact on her life. Selebi truly believed she was special, and when her mother passed away suddenly during an accident at work, the young witch turned to the Dark Arts, seeking the attention she craved that she couldn't get from her father. Her father loved her, but he saw her for what she really was, and treated her no differently than he would anyone else from their world. But by then the damage had been done. Selebi was spoiled rotten, and her desire for love and attention became a lust for power. She would do anything to get what she wanted, even if it meant cursing or killing those that defied her.

'This is nice,' Selebi thought as she finished the last of her treats. 'I could get used to living here. Though if I keep this up my dress isn't going to fit.'

She brushed the crumbs off her dress, and was just about to stand up and resume her journey through Hogwarts when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Selebi froze, her eyes wide as she watched a young boy with short blond hair walking past. Her heart stilled in her chest, skipping a beat as she suddenly remembered him from the night her master was killed. This boy was the son of the man who had killed her master, and she wasn't about to let him walk away from her after what his father had done.

She knew that the killing curse would be the fastest, easiest way to finish him off. But a spell such as Priori Incantato would reveal her as the murderer if they checked her wand. There was only one other option, and that was to change into her animagus form and attack him from behind. She would have to be careful, making sure she silenced him before anyone saw what happened. A swift bite to the neck should do the trick. Yes, that would do nicely.

Her body started changing, shifting and morphing as fur sprouted on her limbs and whiskers grew out of her cheeks. A low growl escaped her lips, and she crouched down in the corner, waiting for the boy to come closer. Just one quick bite and then -

"Draco, look out!"

She wasn't counting on there being others, and looked back to see a pair of young boys running towards the blond haired child, which resulted in her claws shredding Draco's cloak, as she caught the hem of the fabric and tore it in two, missing him completely as he spun around and saw the panther leaping from the shadows.

Draco screamed and ran, sprinting down the corridor as his friends followed close behind. Selebi thought about going after him, but now there were three instead of one, and it would be difficult to dispose of the bodies if she murdered all three of them.

Growling, she stalked back into the shadows, wondering what she should do now that the boy had seen her. Would he recognize her and remember that she was the one who attacked him and his father? It's not like Hogwarts had its own private group of panthers roaming the halls. Of course he would know it was her. And now that he had escaped, the boy was sure to tell Severus about what had happened.

.oOo.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle bolted towards the dungeons with Draco in the lead. They took a shortcut through a passageway behind one of the portraits, and reached Severus' office in record time. But they didn't know the password to enter his private quarters, so they knocked on his door and tried calling his name, hoping that he would answer before the cat came back and decided to make a meal out of them.

Draco raised his fist, screaming as he beat on the professor's door, then recoiled as a sudden pain shot down the length of his left arm. He grit his teeth together, hissing in pain as he winced and held his arm.

Goyle looked back at him. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing," said Draco, rubbing his arm. He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact as he spoke. "I pulled a muscle during Quidditch practice. Now mind your own business."

They waited outside the professor's door for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Draco turned to Goyle and said, "Go send an owl to my father. He needs to know what happened. Tell him everything. In the meantime, I'll stay here with Crabbe and wait for the professor."

Goyle nodded and was just about to leave, when suddenly it dawned on him that the panther might still be stalking them, waiting for the right moment to strike. "But what if that cat is still out there? I don't want to run into it out there, all by myself."

"Better you than me," Draco sneered. "Now move! You're wasting time."

Goyle hesitated, glancing back at them before running up the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him.

Draco sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling as he leaned his back against the wall. He never wanted to get mixed up in this, in his father's business, the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters, of which he was now one. He knew from the start that he didn't belong here, amongst men and women who killed for fun, for the sake of purifying the Wizarding world. Whatever happened to being a kid, and living life the way he wanted to, instead of being forced to join a group of dark wizards bent on riding the world of those they deemed less than perfect.

The ache in his arm intensified, and he closed his eyes, wishing he was anywhere but here, wishing that he wasn't a part of the war that was going on around him. He then opened his eyes to the sound of footsteps, and saw Madem Pomfrey coming down the stairs.

"Madem Pomfrey," said Draco, looking up at the healer. "What're you doing here? And where is Professor Snape?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I'm afraid that your head of house is very ill," the healer replied. "Earlier this evening he took a sleeping potion to help him catch up on his rest, and he won't wake up until morning. Now, if you have a problem that needs tending to immediately, you can speak to the headmaster if neccessary."

"No. No, I think it can wait until morning." Draco then stood up and motioned for Crabbe to follow him. "Come on. We're going back to the common room."

"But what about Goyle?" asked Crabbe.

Draco hesitated, glancing at the healer before speaking. "He's fine. Probably got lost and wound up in the kitchen again." He grabbed his friend's arm and started hauling him up the steps. He wasn't going to wait around for her to start questioning them. Not now, not when the ache in his arm was starting to make him nauseous. The last thing he wanted was more questions, more attention, more everything heaped on his shoulders. He was getting out of here while he still had the chance, making a mental note to inform Severus about what had happened in the morning.


	14. Seeking Redemption

The following morning Severus awoke to find that Selebi was missing. She hadn't returned from her journey through the castle, and was no where to be seen when he searched his living quarters.

The dark man sighed in frustration. This woman was more trouble than she was worth. She was a nuisance, and if he were being perfectly honest with himself, the students he taught in his classes were more intelligent and better behaved than she was. He got dressed and prepared to head out in search of the wayward witch, only to have Draco dumped on his doorstep the moment he opened the door.

Draco hit the floor with a thud, sliding across the cold stones and almost landing on the Potions Master's feet. He blinked and looked around in a daze, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he tried to remember where he was. He'd returned during the night and had fallen asleep in a sitting position with his back against the door, which resulted in the blond teen falling forward onto the floor the minute Severus opened the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, what prey tell are you doing on my doorstep at this hour of the morning?" asked Severus.

Draco groaned and stared up at the dark man. His skin was pale, his thoughts slowly congealing to form a jumbled mass in the back of his mind. It was clear that he wasn't himself this morning, his blond hair sticking to his face and neck due to the thin coat of perspiration that clung to his skin.

Severus sighed. He bent down, wrapped his good arm around the boy, and helped lift him up onto his feet. "Draco," he said, giving the boy a bit of a shake to bring him to his senses. "Draco, what is the matter with you?"

Draco's eyes went wide as he suddenly realized where he was. "Professor!" he exclaimed suddenly, clutching the sleeve of Severus' shirt. "Professor, you have to listen! Last night I was attacked by a panther. I know it sounds completely mad, but there was an animagus who attacked my father the night we were with the Dark Lord, and I think she may have followed me to the castle."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Really," he hissed, his rage slowly beginning to stir. "Where did you last see her?"

"On the second floor, but she could be anywhere by now."

"Don't worry, Draco. I'll take care of her for you." He let go of the boy, watching as Draco sighed and slumped against the wall. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No, sir, I'm fine." Draco raised a trembling hand and wiped the sweat off his face. He knew better than to lie to Severus. But right now he didn't care. He was tired, and the last thing he wanted was for his godfather to start sticking his nose in his business. He had enough going on right now, problems he had to solve on his own.

Severus considered him for a moment. The boy was lying, but whatever it was that was bothering him didn't appear serious enough to require immediate attention. "Stay here," he said, sweeping past him as he headed out the door. "Go lay down on the couch and don't touch anything. I want to have a look at you when I return."

"Like hell you will," Draco muttered under his breath. He waited until Severus was out of sight, then hurried off along the corridor, heading for the Slytherin common room before Severus had a chance to question him.

Severus began his search on the second floor, hoping that Selebi hadn't strayed too far from where Draco last saw her. He searched every corridor and secret passage until he found her huddled in the corner behind a suit of armor, sniffling and crying.

The dark man wasted no time hauling her off the floor by the arm. "Where the bloody hell have you been? And why did you attempt to kill one of my students last night?" He didn't mince words with her, ignoring the fact that the once bold, determined witch had now been reduced to a miserable lump of quivering fabric and tears curled up in the shadowy recesses of the hall. She brought this on herself, and he had no sympathy for someone who created their own problems after he specifically told her to behave.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Snape!" She hiccupped and sobbed, her eye liner running in muddled streams down her face. "Severus, please, I wasn't thinking. It was a mistake. I swear I won't do it again."

"And you expect me to believe you?" Severus spat, his voice laced with quiet rage. "You have been nothing but trouble since the day I brought you here. I have half a mind to throw you out on your arse and let the creatures in the woods deal with you."

"Severus, no, please, you can't. They'll kill me. I know they will."

"Selebi - " His words were cut short when a blinding pain shot down the length of his left arm, and he screamed, releasing the dark witch and taking a step back, clutching his arm against his chest as the edges of his vision darkened.

"Severus Snape!" a voice called out in his mind. "Stop this at once."

Severus slumped against the wall, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps. Whose voice was this? And why did it sound so familiar?

"I told you I wouldn't leave, Severus. I'm here. And right now you have to listen to me. You must give her another chance. You need her just as much as she needs you, Severus. Don't let her slip through your fingers."

"Lily?" It was the last word he spoke before darkness consumed him, and he fell forward into Selebi's arms as he lost consciousness.

.oOo.

There were hands holding him, a gentle voice whispering in his ear, but he couldn't make out what was being said. The voice was distant, lingering on the edge of his conscious mind. It was quiet, like a whisper on water, the ripples slowly spreading, reaching out through the darkness that surrounded him, until one by one he heard her words, the world returning in a haze of pain and confusion.

He was laying on his back, his head resting in Selebi's lap, with the warm, silken fabric of her dress cradling his head. She was scared to leave him by himself, and she was afraid that if she went to get help, she would get lost in the winding maze that was Hogwarts castle.

His eyelids fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was Selebi's face gazing down at him.

"Severus, are you alright? Can you hear me now?"

The dark man groaned, his hand against the wall as he slowly eased himself into a sitting position. "Do not tell anyone what happened. I don't need everyone in the castle to know about my moment of weakness."

Selebi sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You can't be serious! Shouldn't that Poppy Pomfrey lady be informed of your collapse?"

"No. Absolutely not. Do you not realize how disgaceful it would be if my students learned of my weakness?" he asked, his entire body shaking uncontrollably as he tried to force himself up onto his feet.

Selebi held him as he swayed slightly and teetered backwards a few steps. "Don't be ridiculous, Snape. Look at you. You can barely even stand."

"I'll be fine in a few minutes," he snarled defensively.

"You obstinate old bat!" Selebi huffed angrily, holding him steady as he started to fall backwards again. "Stop being such a stubborn fool and let me help you."

Severus hated her seeing him like this. It was embarrassing, and he was now beginning to wish that he had never brought her to Hogwarts in the first place.

"Severus," said Selebi. "You need to listen to me. You're in a very delicate state right now. I know you don't want to admit it, but you are. Now we can continue quarreling over this like a bunch of bickering children, or we can try to work something out."

"And what do you suggest?" he asked, already dreading her answer the moment the words left his mouth.

"Let me take care of you," she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need your help!" he growled, forcing her hand off his shoulder. He pushed her aside and tried to stand, and ended up falling backwards into her arms.

"Look at you. You can't even stand on your own two feet. Just let me help you for a little while. I know that what I did to your student was wrong. So I ask that you give me the chance to make things right. I'll do whatever you want, and I promise not to get in your way."

"Why did you do it?" Severus asked. He was curious as to why she had attacked Draco in the first place, and anything was better than discussing the possibility of her taking care of him. "Why did you attack my student?"

Selebi hung her head, unable to look at him as he glared at her. "I only wanted to avenge my fallen master," she murmured. "That's why I did it."

"Killing someone to avenge the death of another doesn't do you any good. If you are willing to stoop to their level, then you're no better than they are, and it does not bring back the one you lost. There have been times I wished that my enemies would die, only to realize that it would not heal the wounds I have suffered from their crimes, nor would it correct their misdeeds, or my own."

Selebi was silent as she considered what he said. She couldn't help but notice the hint of sadness in his voice, a sadness that carried with it the bitter sting of anger and regret.

"Trust me, Selebi," he continued. "I've had a lot of time to think about this, and have come to the conclusion that I still have much to learn."

Silence stretched between them, lingering in the air for what felt like an eternity as the seconds slowly passed. They realized that they had a long ways to go before finding redemption, and that they could learn from each other's mistakes. It would take time, time which Severus seemed to have in abundance since being forced out of work until he recovered from this blasted curse. And going it alone wasn't going to help speed his recovery.

He reluctantly agreed to let Selebi take care of him, though not without a great deal of grumbling and complaining as she helped him onto his feet. His sour attitude was going to make this very difficult for her. But it was just what she needed in order to learn how to tolerate other human beings, as well as learning how to care for someone other than herself for a change.


	15. Taking Care

Selebi tried her best to care for the ailing Potions Master, but as one day slowly faded into the next, she quickly realized that taking care of Severus wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. There were times when he refused to let her help him, such as when he woke up in the morning and needed help changing out of his pajamas. He still had magic, so he solved the problem by transfiguring his pajamas into his usual black robes. He used summoning charms when he felt too tired to get up and get something, and insisted on letting his house elf cook for him rather than let Selebi prepare his meals.

He began relying on his magic for everything from getting dressed to organizing the objects on his bookshelves. He wanted to maintain his independence even though he had limited use of his left arm. But there were times his illness got the better of him, times when he would run a high fever and was lethargic and miserable. He also needed help changing the bandages on his arm, which was something he couldn't do on his own no matter how hard he tried.

Severus tried refreshing the bandages, using a charm to make the potion soaked cloth wrap around his arm, but he lacked the neatness and finesse that Madem Pomfrey possessed. And try as he might, they always came undone within a matter of minutes. Selebi found this rather amusing, chuckling as she helped him with his bandages.

"I swear they must teach their students how to hold these blasted things in place when they attend medical school," Severus grumbled. He winced as Selebi tied a knot in the bandages around his arm. She then tapped the knot with her wand, muttering an incantation to help seal the knot and keep it from coming undone.

"I don't know about that, Severus," she said. "I'm not a healer. In fact there's really not much I know on the subject. I know there are antidotes for poisons and such, and potions for minor cuts and scrapes, but that's about it." She laughed and gingerly patted his arm. "You'd be screwed if you were in need of serious care and I was the only one around."

Part of his routine care involved changing his bandages every few hours during the night. And so the not-so-clever witch charmed a magazine to smack her over the head every few hours to wake her up. When Severus questioned her as to why she didn't use an alarm clock, Selebi giggled and said, "I can sleep through anything. Alarm clocks never wake me up. So I use my trusty magazine charm to wake up on time."

And then there were nights when Severus was truly miserable, and no amount of care could make him feel better. His fever would spike and he would become delirious, calling out Lily's name in his sleep as Selebi stood beside his bed, dabbing at his fevered brow with a damp washcloth.

She worried about him, listening to him moan and muttering in his sleep. His breathing broke and hitched with strange rhythms, and when he woke up from his nightmares he acted like he didn't know who she was. He would stare at her, blinking in confusion as he tried to recall her name, and at one point in time had mistaken her for Lily before sinking back into restless slumber.

.oOo.

It had now been a month since Severus' encounter with Selebi. The Potions Master was sitting at his desk, an open book in front of him as he searched for a possible cure for his affliction. There were several books on various spells, curses and enchantments piled up on his desk, each one marked for future reading with bookmarks tucked between their pages.

Severus glanced at the clock on his desk. It was fifteen minutes until midnight. He'd spent all evening reading and researching every book he could find, the hours passing by without him noticing.

The dark man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt a chill pass through his body, and he shivered, pulling his cloak about him for warmth.

"Having a rough night, Severus?"

Severus looked over his shoulder as Selebi approached him from behind. She had taken one of the spare blankets from the closet, and leaned over him as she draped it across his shoulders.

"You don't have to do that," said Severus as she adjusted the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders and over his chest.

"Don't be so stubborn. I said I'd help you, and that's exactly what I'm doing." She then peered over his shoulder at the stack of books on his desk. "I'm sorry I haven't been much help with your research. I'm afraid I never was much use when it came to textbooks, studying, you know, that sort of thing. When I was school, most of what I read went out of my head five minutes after I read it."

"Really?" Severus put his elbow on his desk and propped his chin against the palm of his hand. "Surely there had to be something you excelled at during your time in school."

Selebi put her head down and nervously fiddled with her wand. "Not a whole lot, I'm afraid," she confessed sheepishly. "I could curse the pants off anyone who crossed me, but that wasn't exactly the best way to getting good grades."

Severus' eyes moved from her face to her hands as she turned her wand over several times. "Stop playing with your wand. You look so childish when you do that."

"Sorry, nervous habit." She tucked her wand into a pocket in her dress. "Severus, may I ask you something?"

"I suppose," Severus drawled. "Merlin knows there's no stopping you, is there?"

Selebi looked up at him, unsure if she should ask him the question that had been lingering in her mind the past few days. She hesitated slightly, then asked, "Who is Lily?"

There was a long, silent pause before Severus found his voice and was able to answer her question.

"She was someone I cared about," he said slowly, staring ahead at the wall as he spoke.

"What happened to her?" Selebi asked when it became apparent that he wasn't going to continue speaking.

"She died. I needn't tell you any more."

Under normal circumstances, Selebi would have questioned him until she found out everything there was to know. But something about his tone of voice told her that the subject was off limits. She could see it in his eyes when he looked down at the pages of his book. His eyes, which were a deep, dark obsidian, were laced with sorrow. It was the type of pain that lingered, and was too deep for words. This wasn't the type of subject he liked to discuss with anyone, least of all a woman he barely knew.

She walked over to the couch and sat down, warming herself by the fireplace. The rest of the evening passed in silence, until a soft noise drifted up from behind the stack of books on the desk, and Selebi looked up to see Severus asleep at his desk. He was snoring, his cheek pressed against the pages of the book, his dark hair falling forward into his face. Selebi stood up, then walked over to the desk and carefully eased him out of his chair. She helped walk him to his bedroom, then pulled back the covers and sat him on the edge of the bed.

Severus opened his eyes, muttering something under his breath before collapsing onto the mound of pillows. Some feeble attempt at language dribbled past his lips, and all Selebi could make out was Lily's name. Moments later he was sound asleep, dreaming of a time long ago when he and Lily were still friends.


	16. The Potions Master Overheard

"I don't care if he's busy at the moment. This is an urgent matter regarding my son, and I demand to speak with him at once!"

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. Please calm yourself. I will inform Severus that you wish to speak with him. But I feel it's only fair to warn you that he's been feeling under the weather lately, and he may snap at you, or anyone else for that matter, if you upset him."

Lucius sniffed and tightened his grip on his walking stick. "Believe me, I am more than used to Severus' typical attitude. We practically grew up together, and I've heard my fair share of his insightful remarks."

"It's your funeral," she muttered. And with that she left Lucius standing in the hallway as she went to retrieve the Potions Master.

Severus was in his living room when he heard someone knocking on the door. He'd had a long night and barely had the strength to drag himself out of bed that morning. So needless to say, the ailing Potions Master was in no mood for company, and bitterly regretted his decision to have Selebi answer the door for him.

"Severus!" Selebi called out, glancing over her shoulder towards the couch where Severus was sitting. "It's that grey haired old lady, the one with the treacle tarts!"

"Well, I never!" huffed McGonagall.

Severus grunted with exertion as he pushed himself off the couch and made his way towards the door. "You don't have to yell, Selebi," he grumbled. "Last time I checked, my hearing was not effected by my current condition."

"Mr. Malfoy wishes to speak with you," said McGonagall. She was in no mood for pleasantries after being insulted by his house guest. "He's in the hall. And I'd appreciate it if you to did something about that lovely new doorbell you've acquired."

Selebi chuckled nervously as Severus glared at her, then took a step back as he headed out the door.

.oOo.

Lucius was fit to be tied by the time Severus arrived. There was a letter in his hand which bore the almost illegible handwriting of Gregory Goyle.

"Care to explain this, Severus?" Lucius asked, holding the letter out for him to read.

Severus glanced at the letter before snatching it out of Lucius' hand. He read it several times before its message sunk in, and as he glanced over the top of the parchment at Lucius, he felt a sudden sense of dread drop into the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell Lucius the truth, that he was secretly harboring the witch witch who had escaped from them that night. But despite how much he despised her, Severus had no intentions of harming her. And he wasn't about to turn her over to the Malfoys, because the minute she met with the Dark Lord she was as good as dead.

He folded the piece of parchment and handed it back to Lucius, keeping his expression calm, his dark eyes showing a hint of mild annoyance as he looked at him and said, "I'm afraid you are too late, Lucius. The problem has already been resolved."

Lucius blinked and looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. And I assure you she will not be causing anymore problems in the future."

"Is that so? Because I will not risk anything happening to my son. He's in enough trouble as it is, what with the uh..." He hesitated, glancing around the hall as if he were afraid of being overhead. "You know what I'm talking about, Severus."

"Indeed I do."

"And if I find her, she's as good as dead. It's bad enough that we've had this misery thrust upon us due to the rather unfortunate incident at ministry last year, but this..." He took a deep breath, willing himself to remain calm. "I cannot take anymore, Severus. If I find out you are lying, I will kill her myself."

Severus looked down at Lucius' hands. They were shaking, though he couldn't tell whether or it not it was from rage or nervous anxiety.

These last several months had been a downhill slide for Lucius Malfoy. His failure to obtain the prophecy from the Ministry of Magic had landed him in prison for a number of months. And upon his release from Azkaban, he discovered that his son had been gifted with the task of murdering Albus Dumbledore, a task which was nearly impossible for a sixteen year old boy to carry out on his own. Severus had been trying to assist Draco with the matter, but the boy had taken ill and was absent from his classes most of the time. Severus assumed it was due to stress from everything that was going on, but no matter what he tried, Draco refused to let Severus get anywhere near him.

The strain was showing on Lucius' face, in the shadows under his eyes and the thin layer of stubble on his chin. He wasn't the same person he was before entering Azkaban prison, and his time spent around the dementors certainly didn't help.

"Since when have I failed to accomplish a task I set out to complete?" Severus drawled. "Really, Lucius, I find your lack of faith in me rather absurd. Need I remind you that, unlike some of us, I am actually capable of carrying out my missions? And if you are insinuating that I either let her go or am hiding her from the Dark Lord, that notion is ludicrous, and I will not stand for such accusations."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, glaring at the dark man.

"Go home, Lucius," Severus continued. "Get some rest. You have been under a great deal of stress, and I fear that it is effecting your judgment."

Lucius was silent, still eyeing the man with suspicion as they gazed at each other in the shadowy corridor. "Keep him safe, Severus. That's all I ask is that you protect him and keep him safe."

The Potions Master dismissed him with a nod of his head. "I will do my best, Lucius." And with that the blond aristocrat turned and exited the corridor.

.oOo.

Severus returned to his living quarters after speaking with Lucius, and bowled Selebi over in the process as he opened the door that led downstairs to his living room. The dark witch had been standing on the other side of the door, listening to everything that had been said during their conversation, and she was furious with him for meeting with the man who took part in the killing of her master.

"How dare you?" she screamed as he tried pushing the door open. "You know what he did, and yet you're conversing with him as though it were nothing!"

Severus grunted and leaned on the door, hitting her with it as he tried to shove the door open. "Dammit, Selebi! Get off your arse and let me in!"

The door swung forward and smacked her in the arse, causing her to leap off the steps and run downstairs, screaming and holding her rear end like she'd been stung by a bee. She then proceeded to blast him with a string of obscenities, to which Severus responded that if she hadn't been loitering on his doorstep, she wouldn't have had the door shoved up her arse.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, once she had calmed down and stopped yelling at him.

"Everything." Selebi pointed at the door. "That man, he was here for me, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and you ought to be damn grateful that I lied to him in order to protect you. I don't owe you anything, Selebi. And yet here I am, risking my neck to keep you safe. The least you could do is show some appreciation."

"You wouldn't be risking your neck if you weren't fraternizing with Death Eaters. And you do owe me, remember? I saved you from the snake when we met in the woods."

Severus sighed, trying to maintain his composure. This woman was going to give him an ulcer, and he felt fairly certain that, one way or another, she was going to be the death of him if she did not stop this childish nonsense. Was she really so foolish as to overlook the fact that he had just lied to protect her? Or was she just an ungrateful, spoiled brat with no sense of how things worked in the real world?

Selebi huffed out an irritated sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. "Honestly, Severus. I just feel so confused at times. I don't know who you're working for or why you lie to protect me when you're clearly one of them. Every time I think I have you figured out something else happens. It's frustrating. I just don't get you, Severus Snape!"

"You're not supposed to. That's the point. If anyone did, I wouldn't be able to carry out my mission."

"And what might that be?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at him with mild curiosity. "No, wait, never mind." The dark witch shook her head. "I know better than to get involved with matters concerning you. It would probably lead to more lies, more riddles and things I don't understand." She threw her hands up in the air and stalked off towards the living room. "Fine then. Have it your way. Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Severus stared at her retreating form as she hurried downstairs, trying desperately to figure out what had just happened. Was she pouting like a child because he wouldn't reveal his position as a spy for the Order? He shook his head. Something was seriously wrong with this woman, and long about now he had given up trying to figure her out. The best he could do was try to keep her under control, which was much easier than trying to understand her childish fits and tantrums.


	17. Facing The Shadows Within

The dark clouds that had gathered over Hogwarts during the afternoon were heavy with the threat of rain. A storm was approaching from the north, and within a few hours the grounds would be soaked with rain.

Severus stood just outside the castle gates, his obsidian eyes gazing into the ominous clouds above. His robes billowed out behind him on the wind, with strands of his dark hair whipping across his face. Less than twenty-four hours had passed since he'd met with Lucius, and already he'd received an owl from the blond aristocrat, stating that there would soon be an urgent meeting in Malfoy Manor.

He knew that he if arrived looking like death warmed over he'd be questioned on the state of his health, and during the past few days his energy levels had taken a sudden nosedive as his health continued to slowly deteriorate. Severus could try using various glamour charms to conceal his affliction, but he doubted if they would fool the Dark Lord. And even the most effective spells wouldn't hide the fact that he was gradually losing the use of his left arm.

It was, quite literally, a dead giveaway. Because as soon as Voldemort discovered that he had fallen victim to his son's curse, the dark man was as good as dead.

"And to think I've spent the past several hiding the true nature of my allegiance, only to be revealed by this," he murmured, glancing down at the bandaged limb that hung limp at his side.

The sound of footsteps approaching the gate caught his attention, and he turned to see Selebi walking towards him.

Severus winced at the sound of the old, wrought iron gates squealing on their hinges, and sighed as the dark witch approached him. "I suppose I needn't ask why you are here," he said. "But you're wasting your time. You might as well head back to the castle."

Selebi was still, watching as the rising wind caught the corner of his robes, causing the fabic to move and dance upon the breeze like liquid shadows on the wall. "You'll die, Severus. You know that, don't you? If they find out that you're sick because of that stupid boy and his wretched curse, they'll kill you."

Severus' gaze drifted back towards the bleak horizon. "Not if I can help it," he said softly.

"Let me come with you. I can help."

"Don't be a fool, Selebi. There's nothing you can do in this sort of situation. And besides, this matter does not concern you. I have chosen my path in life, and I must see it through to the end."

"Severus, please I want to help you," Selebi persisted. "I know I'm not the most powerful witch there is, but I know my fair share of hexes and curses. Not that they've done a lot of good lately. I'm starting to wonder if this is where I truly belong, in a world of dark magic and evil spells. I cannot find my place amongst the people in this castle, and yet I don't know what else to do with my life since this is pretty much all I've ever known, Severus."

"I can't help you with that," Severus drawled, now growing tired of their conversation. "I've already told you that you need to learn how to behave yourself and to stop acting like a spoiled brat. What you do with your life is up to you. It is a decision you'll have to make on your own."

Selebi moved closer, her pale fingers wrapping around his cold flesh as she held his hand beneath the cloudy skies above. "But I don't know where I belong, or with whom. You're the only other person I know that shares my pasision for the Dark Arts. Which is nice but I honestly don't know how you do it."

Severus blinked and looked down at her in confusion. "Do what, Selebi?"

"Stay true to your nature while at the same time blending in with these fools," she muttered, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder.

Severus' thin lips twisted into a frown, his body tensing as she leaned in close. He had build up the walls around him for so long that the thought of anyone being this close to him made his skin crawl. He was just about to move away from her when he noticed the warmth of her touch spreading through his cold skin, and how soothing it felt after he'd been standing outside in the cold for the past twenty minutes. Her touch seemed foreign, and yet it helped calm his nerves. And although he wouldn't admit it, Severus relished the thought of having someone nearby when he felt so utterly alone and miserable.

He let her hold his hand for a minute before taking a step back, his hand sliding out of her grasp as he retreated into the shadows that lined the castle walls. He wasn't ready for this. Not when the ghost of his former love still lingered in his heart. But then something caught his attention. A voice, drifting on the wind, that sounded like a faint whisper echoing from between the spaces within the clouds.

_"Talk to her, Severus. She's lost. She's as lost as you were, and she's alone."_

The Potions Master blinked his dark eyes, and felt the rising wind tugging on his cloak like invisible hands pulling him closer towards her. 'No. It couldn't be,' he thought. He then looked down at Selebi, who had her lips pursed in a childish pout as she gazed up at him.

"Are you clinging to me simply because you are unable to locate your place in this world, and you look to me as someone with whom you can identify?" Severus asked.

"I suppose," Selebi replied. "Severus, why did you become a Death Eater?"

"I became a Death Eater because I foolishly chased a dream," he said, a hint regret now tainting his deep voice. "A dream that, in my youth, seemed to hold all the promise in the world. I thought it would reward me with everything I had ever desired, only to discover that that promise was a lie. A lie that would lead me into a world far darker than the one I came from. I did not find what I was searching for. Instead, I found only hatred and corruption in the hands of one whose soul was shattered as badly as my broken heart."

He inhaled deeply, swallowed hard, and forced his pain back down inside as he slowly exhaled and drew another breath, determined to keep his stoic mask in place. Severus had always remained stalwart during trying times, closing himself off from the rest of the world. He'd shut her out, separating himself from her the way he did everything else if necessary. But the voice hidden amongst the clouds wouldn't allow it, and a frigid wind blew across the open field, causing the dark witch to shiver and wrap her arms around herself for warmth.

"Sounds like you've had a really rough life," said Selebi. "But you're not a true Death Eater, are you?"

"No, I am not," he said simply. "The magic of that dream eludes me still, as it was never meant to deliver what I had desired. I simply did the best I could with the only thing I was given because I had nothing else left."

Selebi looked up at him and whispered softly, "I understand, Severus. People like us are outcast from birth because we are born with a natural inclination for the Dark Arts, and all we can do is make the most of the skills we are given."

Silence stretched between them as they stood side by side, watching the sun sink beneath the horizon. All was quiet for several minutes, when suddenly Severus hissed in pain, gritting his teeth as he clutched his left arm.

"What is it, Severus? Is your curse acting up again?" asked Selebi

"No... No, this is different," Severus hissed between his teeth as his mark began to burn. "I have to go, Selebi. The Dark Lord requests my presence."

"Then take me with you," she said, now practically begging him to let her tag along.

"No, Selebi. I will not endanger your life by allowing you to accompany me." Severus huffed out an irritated sigh, raising a hand and brushing his hair out of his face. "How soon you forget that I brought you to here so you could be protected from the Death Eaters."

"That doesn't matter now," she snapped. "I may not be as powerful as you are, but I'm well versed in my master's incantations. I can help you escape if you need to get out of there quickly."

Severus shook his head. "No, absolutely not."

"Severus!" She was desperate, and she was determined to come with him even if it was the last thing she ever did. "All we have is dark magic and each other. That's it. So why not make the most of what we have and try to work together?"

"You'll be killed on sight if they see you," said Severus.

"Then I'll hide somewhere. I'll stay out of sight and I won't move unless you need me. I promise."

Severus could feel the burning pain intensify. He couldn't prolong this anymore. "Fine," he spat in annoyance. "If you wish to accompany me and get yourself killed, then so be it. Just be quiet and stay out of sight, or else I might be tempted to kill you myself."


	18. Downward Spiral

Bellatrix, Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy sat in the drawing room at a long, ornate table. The other furniture in the room had been moved up against the walls, creating enough space in the center of the room for their meeting. A flickering fire was crackling beneath the marble mantelpiece, illuminating the massive snake that slid across the floor and up onto the lap of the shadowy figure sitting at the head of the table.

A chair creaked as Bellatrix shifted in her seat, the firelight illuminating the features of her face as she grinned and batted her eyelashes at the Dark Lord. Lucius rolled his eyes when he saw her making eyes at him, and Peter Pettigrew anxiously wrung his hands, glancing up and down the table at his fellow Death Eaters.

"He's late," a cold, cruel voice hissed at the head of the table.

Bellatrix grinned, giggling like a little school girl. Just then the double doors opened, and Severus walked in, his left hand tucked into his pocket in an attempt to hide the fact that he had lost almost all use of injured limb.

The mad witch was smiling knowingly at Peter, as though they shared a secret about something, while Lucius was anxiously gazing at Severus as though something were deeply troubling him.

Peter giggled as Bellatrix shot Severus a venomous glare. Voldemort then raised a hand to silence him, and Peter became quiet. The Dark Lord motioned for him to sit down, and the Potions Master took a seat next to Peter.

"Severus, it's about time you arrived," said Voldemort. "After you failed to appear the last time I summoned you, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"My lord," Lucius began hesitantly. "If you recall, Severus did come when you summoned him. It's just that your son - "

"Silence!" Voldemort spat furiously.

Lucius sank down in his seat and became quiet.

Voldemort's crimson eyes met Severus' obsidian ones in the fickering firelight. Severus' expression remained impassive, holding the Dark Lord's gaze while Lucius and Peter turned away, unable to make eye contact with their master.

"I believe you've already had the pleasure of meeting the newest member of our group," Voldemort continued, the firelight glinting in his scarlet eyes. "However, I believe a more formal introduction is in order." And with that Novox walked into the room, his shining silver robes trailing out behind him as he went.

Novox was the spitting image of a young Tom Riddle. The only difference was the length of long, tan hair that spilled down past his shoulders and his blue sapphire eyes. He held his head high as he entered the room, a proud smirk on his face as he sat down beside Lucius. He then looked over at Severus, studying the dark man with mild interest.

Something about Novox's eyes and the smug expression hinted that, like Bellatrix and Peter, he too shared in a secret knowledge that none of them felt was necessary to reveal at that moment.

"Severus, this is my son, Novox," Voldemort said, motioning towards the teenaged boy with a nod of his head.

"A pleasure to meet you, Snape," Novox hissed in a condescending tone.

Voldemort then leaned forward in his seat, glowering at the dark man. "You were late again, Severus. And judging by your frail appearance, I can't help but wonder if something is troubling you." A wicked grin spread across his face, and he rose from his seat as Nagini slipped down onto the table where she hissed and glared at the Potions Master.

The Dark Lord removed his wand from a pocket in his robes, and walked in a slow circle around the chair Severus was sitting in. "According to Lucius, you've been a little under the weather, Severus," he quietly stated, running his fingers along the back of Severus' chair.

Severus' eyes widened, and he shot Lucius a furious glare from across the table.

Lucius frowned and furrowed his brow in annoyance. "Don't give me that look, Severus. I merely repeated what that old witch at Hogwarts told me."

The dark man was about to open his mouth to protest Lucius' statement when he felt Voldemort's wand pressing against his forehead, sweeping his hair out of his face so he could get a better look at him. Severus froze, and moments later he was met with Voldemort's snake-like gaze inches in front of his face.

"You look dreadful," Voldemort said, making note of the Potion Master's pallid skin tone and shadowed eyes. "More so than usual, I mean."

Peter Pettigrew started giggling.

His breath caught in his chest, his heart thrumming against his ribs as Severus' eyes focused on the length of yew pressed against the side of his face. The rain was now beginning to drum forcefully on the roof, mirroring his rapid pulse as the Dark Lord gazed deep into his eyes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of being held captive by the Dark Lord's icy stare, Severus inhaled a slow, shuddering breath, and Voldemort backed away.

"That's enough, Wormtail," Voldemort said, and Peter clapped a hand over his mouth, stifling his fit of giggles. The Dark Lord ran his fingers along the back of Severus' chair and down onto the professor's left shoulder, his fingertips close to the thick layers of bandages concealed beneath the sleeve of Severus' shirt.

Severus suddenly felt a sharp, piercing pain radiating down the length of his leff arm, and he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. Luckily, the Dark Lord did not linger at his side for long, and he felt the pain diminish as Voldemort backed away.

All was silent, except for the sound of the pouring rain and the crackling fire. Then, just when Severus began to think that he had escaped punishment for his actions, he realized with horror that he was being levitated up out of his seat.

A fiendish grin twisted Voldemort's vile features as he moved further away from the table, his wand directed at Severus as he caused the dark man to rise into the air. "You have failed me, Severus. That could have been anyone following you that night. You could have been seen by anyone, and our entire operation could have been ruined because of your foolishness. You were careless, and you did not arrive on time to complete the task I had assigned you. And such behavior shall not be tolerated!" He then made a slashing motion with his wand, and a sickening scream tore from Severus' lungs as a wide gash was torn through his flesh, slicing him open from his chest to his waist.

Voldemort repeated this vicious act several times, tearing his flesh to ribbons until blood rained down and splattered the occupants at the table. Bellatrix smiled and laughed like the crazed maniac that she was, while Novox happily licked the blood from his fingers as it rained down from above. Lucius looked on in horror while Peter watched in awe of the Dark Lord's power. Nagini slithered off the table, and seconds later Voldemort brought Severus crashing down onto the wooden surface below with such force that the heavy oak table collapsed beneath his weight.

Bellatrix bounced happily in her chair, laughing at Severus' prone form lying amid the wreckage of the table, while Lucius hid his face in his hands, unable to witness the horrific sight that lie before him.

A low, gurgling groan emanated from the pile of splintered wood. Voldemort then reached into the pile of wood and hauled Severus up by the collar of his shirt. Severus' chest was heaving painfully as he fought for breath, and he felt quite certain that he had broken several ribs upon impact with the table. He could feel a warm fluid filling his lungs, and he coughed involuntarily, bringing up blood that trickled slowly down his lips.

Voldemort stared down at the dark man, a look of quiet satisfaction on his face as he watched Severus gasping and struggling to breathe. Severus groaned, his chest aching fit to burst. He vaguely registered his master's voice speaking to him through the veil of tormet that was now clouding his mind.

"Let that be a lesson to you, beause next time I won't be as merciful as I was today." Voldemort let go of the injured professor, dropping him into the pile ofwood and rubble strewn across the floor.

"Well done, father," Novox commented, rising from his seat as he followed Voldemort out of the drawing room.

Seeing that the meeting was over, the Death Eaters began to exit the room one by one, though not without Bellatrix first stopping to give the professor a swift kick in the side before spitting in his face.

Lucius was last to leave. He lingered by the door, watching as blood slowly seeped out from beneath Severus' broken body and cascaded over the fragments of wood. They had abandoned him, but Lucius decided to mend his wounds before sending him back to Hogwarts. He waited until everyone else had left before hauling Severus' body from the wreckage of the table, then called his wife into the room.

"Help me lift him onto the couch," he said. "Quickly, before he bleeds to death all over the carpet."


	19. Burning Decay

Lucius and Narcissa carefully lifted the injured professor off the floor, the dark man groaning in pain as they placed him on the couch. His vision blurred, and for a moment he couldn't tell up from down as the world spun around him. He could just make out the voices of his fellow Death Eaters as Lucius' blurred figure hovered over him, muttering something about how this mess was never going to come off the carpet.

"He's covered in blood. Here, help me clean him off so I can get a better look at his wounds."

Severus gasped, his breath catching in his chest as he coughed up a fine mist of crimson fluid.

"I think he's bleeding internally. Quickly now. We haven't much time."

Severus was aware of a damp cloth against his cheek, gently mopping the blood off his face and chin while a pair of hands unbuttoned his shirt. His groans gave way to agonized cries and hoarse, ragged breaths as Narcissa cleaned the blood off his chest once she had removed the torn articles of clothing. And all the while their voices kept getting farther and farther away as he slipped into a semi-conscious daze.

The waves of pain increased with every breath he took, his chest aching fit to burst as he struggled to draw air into his lungs. The nauseating pain made his stomach churn, twisting his insides into an uncomfortable knot. If they didn't do something fast he was going to get sick.

"What is that?"

Severus groaned as his eyes rolled back in his head. Lucius had spoken to him, but he was in no fit state to respond.

Lucius' voice grew louder, to the point where he all but shouted, "Severus, what the bloody hell happened to your arm?!"

His words just barely registered in Severus' mind. But the moment he understood what Lucius had seen panic gripped his heart, and he immediately tried to utter an explanation, something, anything that might prevent them from learning the truth. However this was next to impossible as he was nearly choking on his own body fluids. He started coughing, and Lucius seized him by the shoulder, rolling him over onto his side as he coughed, gagged and began to vomit onto the floor beside the couch.

The crushing pain in Severus' chest and abdomen increased with every heave as he continued to retch and vomit. When the waves of nausea finally began to subside, Lucius carefully eased him onto his back and began healing the wounds on his chest. Narcissa vanished the rust colored pool of sick with a wave of her wand, muttering something to herself about half-bloods befouling herhouse with their filth. Lucius' hand suddenly shot out, seizing her shoulder as he hissed in a low, frightened tone, "Narcissa, look at this!"

Narcissa turned to see what he was looking at, her eyes resting on the layer of bandages on Severus' left arm. The bandages had begun to smoke, smoldering and turning to ash right before very eyes. A second burn had formed on Severus' shoulder where Voldemort had touched him earlier that evening, and as it spread down the length of his arm, the rancid odor of burning flesh began to permeate the room.

Both Lucius and Narcissa looked on in horror, watching with as Severus threw his head back over the arm of the couch and screamed.

"What kind of magic is this?!" Narccisa cried, panic mounting in her chest as Severus continued to scream. "What did the Dark Lord do to him?"

Lucius bent down and scooped Severus up in his arms. "Help me get him outside!" he said, bending under the professor's weight as he draped Severus' uninjured arm around his shoulder, suppoting his weight and lifting Severus up onto his feet. "We have to get beyond the apparition boundary surrounding the manor and get him to a hospital."

"But what can they do?" asked Narcissa. "If this is the work of our Lord..." Her words trailed off as she looked back at Severus. The dark man had slumped forward, his oily hair falling forward into his face as Lucius put his hand on his chest, holding him up right.

"It's better than leaving him here to die," said Lucius. "Quickly now, while he's still breathing."

.oOo.

Lightning streaked across the blackened sky as a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. Rain poured down into his open wounds as Severus leaned on Lucius for support. They had just passed the gates, mud sloshing beneath their boots as another flash illuminated the sky.

The ground beneath their feet quivered as thunder shook the earth, and Severus felt himself being leaned up against the wall. His senses dulled from pain and loss of blood,the dark man couldn't even hear Lucius when he spoke.

"Severus, can you hear me?"

Severus tried to respond, not knowing where he was or who was speaking to him as some feeble attempt at language dribbled past his lips. He then felt his knees buckle as he started sliding down the wall, his wet hair sticking to the sides of his face as the rain washed away the blood that was slowly oozing from the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly, a shrill, ear piercing scream rent the air as a crash of thunder exploded overhead, followed by red flashes of light illuminating the scene before him.

It was Selebi, running out from behind the hedges. She saw that Severus had been injured and mistook Lucius for the person responsible for his injuries. She attacked him, firing every curse she could think of as she tried to defend the wounded professor.

Lucius ducked as a flash of green light flew over his head and blasted through the wall beside him. He then heard Selebi scream, "Get your filthy hands off him, you dirty mugglefucker!"

"Selebi," Severus moaned, opening his eyes just in time to see the witch advancing upon Lucius with her wand drawn.

Lucius glanced down at Severus. "Wait, you know this woman?"

"Avada Kedavra!" Selebi shouted.

Lucius ducked as another killing curse came within feet of hitting its target. Fortunately Selebi had terrible aim, which was further hampered by the downpour of blinding rain.

"Fine then! He's all yours!" Lucius called out into the rising winds, ducking and running as he was forced to retreat to the safety of the manor. As much as he wanted to help he didn't feel that Severus was worth dying for. And if Severus knew this woman then perhaps she could help him. But this woman, Lucius recognized her, with her trailing black dress, her thin, almost skeletal features and pale skin. He knew who she was. There was no mistaking this ghastly woman for anyone else. What he didn't know was why she was with Severus when the dark man clearly stated that he had taken care of her.

Selebi ran towards the fallen Potions Master, slipping in the mud as she went. She collapsed onto her knees, coming to rest beside the professor, her dress torn and caked with mud. She then looked down and noticed rivulets of blood streaming from Severus' wounds as the pouring rain washed the scarlet fluid onto the ground.

Their eyes met and Selebi gasped as she beheld Severus' broken, bleeding body lying on the cold, wet earth. Lucius had only managed to heal some of his wounds before carrying him out into the storm, and the burns on his arm were still smoldering as blood cascaded onto the muddy grounds below.

"Selebi," he whispered faintly, his hand trembling as he reached towards her.

Selebi crawled through the mud, reaching out and taking his hand in both of hers. "Severus, you're going to be alright," she said, gently rubbing his hand in an attempt to comfort him. "Please, just hold on. I'll get you back to the castle. You'll be all right, I promise."

She wrapped her arms around him, and together they both vanished into the night. Little did she know that Novox had been secretly watching them from a distance, his dark form hiding just beyond the edge of the gate, out of sight in the trees that spread their leafy branches over the sprawling expanse of Malfoy Manor.

He watched them escape, then walked over to the pool of blood that had formed upon the sodden earth. He bent down, allowing his fingertips to lightly brush the surface of the scarlet stains. He could still smell the lingering scent of Severus' burning skin, and he breathed in deeply, relishing the smell of fresh blood and charred flesh.

Novox was demented. He was a monster, just as cold-hearted and cruel as his father. He licked the blood from his fingers, a vicious sneer twisted his lips as he hissed a single word.

"Traitor."


	20. Blood & Tears

A silver locket and birch wand lay abandoned by their owner on a small table. Candles flickered overhead, illuminating the sleeping figure on the bed, while a gathering of people hovered over him, staying close by to make sure he was still breathing.

"Good heavens," the matron breathed, wiping the perspiration off her forehead with the back of her hand. She inhaled deeply, taking a moment to calm her nerves now that the worst was over. "I think we almost lost him." She looked back at the dark witch who was seated on a chair beside the bed. Selebi had brought Severus back just in time before the poor man bled to death from his injuries. "His wounds have been treated and his injuries healed, but that burn on his arm... Dear me, I just don't know what to do about it. I was barely able to contain it with the potion he made."

For now Severus was resting peacefully, but a half hour ago it had been a very different scene, as the healer and the dark watch tried their best to rescue him from the brink of certain death.

When Dumbledore found them outside the castle gates, Selebi was covered in mud and drenched in rain, her clothing stained from the blood still oozing from Severus' wounds. The Potions Master was barely conscious, and was bleeding from more than a dozen wounds despite Lucius' earlier attempts to heal him.

Raindrops mingled with the tears that streamed down her face as she called for help from anyone who might hear her. Fortunately the head master arrived in time to let them in, and Severus was immediately taken to the infirmary for treatment.

They soon discovered that Severus had three broken ribs, and that one of them had punctured his left lung. As if that wasn't enough, he was bleeding profusely from the burns on his arm and shoulder, and would have hemorrhaged to death were it not for the swift actions of Madem Pomfrey.

The healer thrust a bottle of blood replenishing potion at Selebi, ordering her to administer it at once while she worked on stopping the flow of blood that was now cascading down the length of Severus' arm.

Selebi fumbled with the bottle, almost dropping it in her haste to remove the stopper, then slid her hand beneath Severus' head and lifted him up off the pillow. She fed him the potion directly from the bottle, and was relieved when he instinctively swallowed the thick liquid, gulping it down the moment it touched the back of his throat.

"Do you know any form of healing magic?" asked Madem Pomfrey.

Selebi shook her head.

"Then use this." Poppy handed her a bottle of dittany. "Put three drops of that on his wounds." She then returned to the burns on his arm and shoulder.

Selebi followed the healer's instructions, carefully pouring a few drops of the potion onto the deep gashes that ran along Severus' chest and abdomen. She then noticed the silver locket around his neck, which by now was covered in a layer of blood. She glanced at it momentarily before removing it and setting it aside on the nightstand.

The two witches continued working on the ailing professor, doing all they could to heal his injuries and make him as comfortable as possible. When they had finished mending his wounds, Madem Pomfrey gave him a sleeping potion, stating that he needed his rest in order to recover from such a traumatic ordeal.

Selebi sniffed and loudly blew her nose on a ragged handkerchief. Her eyes were quite red, and she had an awful headache from stress and tension. "He is going to be okay, isn't he?"

"For now, yes," the healer replied. "As long as we can control his fever and he gets plenty of rest, he should recover in a few days."

The dark witch sighed heavily, sinking down in her chair as she gazed up at the ceiling. "I'm not leaving him," she said, the thick, nasal quality of her voice making it sound as though she had a bad cold. "I don't care when visiting hours are. I'm staying right here, in this spot, until he recovers."

Madem Pomfrey frowned. She had never been fond of Selebi's attitude, but the headmaster looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and smiled.

"If Miss Williams wishes to stay with Severus, then I see no reason why she shouldn't be allowed to spend the night with him." Dumbledore then rose from his seat, nodded sagely and said, "I ask that you will inform of any change in his condition, for better or for worse. Until then I bid you goodnight, and I will see you in the morning."

.oOo.

Selebi spent the night with Severus, listening as the rain continued to beat a steady rhythm on the roof of the castle. She was alone in the room with him when she spied the silver locket on the nightstand. They had forgotten it, leaving it lay while Severus' blood dried on the surface of the locket, obscuring the flower that was engraved on its cover.

She cocked her head to the side, giving it a curious look before leaning forward and picking it up. The moment her fingers closed around the it Severus began to stir. He shifted slightly, turning his head to the side and muttering something in his sleep.

The dark witch watched him, waiting to see if he would move or open his eyes. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to wake up, Selebi withdrew her wand from a pocket in her dress and magically cleaned the blood off the locket, revealing the image of a lily on its silver surface.

"A lily?" she said, squinting at the image. She pried the locket open, and was met with the moving image of a young woman with flaming red hair. Her eyes, shining like emeralds in the bright, midday sun, looked up at her as she smiled and waved.

Severus moaned, his lashes lifting to reveal cloudy eyes. "Don't," he murmured. "It's all that I have left... Don't take her away from me."

"Who is she?" Selebi asked.

He swallowed hard, and felt a painful lump of emotion settle in his throat. "Lily," he whispered. It sounded as though it cost him a great amount of pain to say her name.

"Severus are you alright?"

He raised a trembling hand, reaching for the locket she was holding. "Give it here. You aren't supposed to touch that."

"I'm sorry." Selebi handed him the locket.

Severus held the locket in the palm of his hand, and felt tears come to his eyes as Lily's smiling face gazed up at him from the heart shaped locket. The walls he'd built up around himself began to crumble under of the weight of everything he'd been through in the past few weeks. His stoic mask disintegrated, revealing the true heart of Severus Snape.

He was alone, a broken heart wrapped in shadows, hiding in the darkness that surrounded him. He never wanted to feel that kind of grief ever again, and so he choose to close himself off from the rest of the world, blocking out the pain, trying to forget, trying to move on. And yet he still remembered the sound of her voice, echoing on the wind, calling to him from the spaces between the clouds. She was everything to him, and without her he was lost, forever hidden in the darkness of his own despair.

"Lily," he murmured, his fingers tracing the edges of the silver heart. He wanted to hold her, to reach through the photograph and take her in his arms, spin her around, laughing, dancing, the sun shining on their faces like it did when they were children. He looked up when he felt a hand brush against his forehead, and felt someone sweep his hair out of his face.

Selebi was standing beside the bed, looking at him with concern. The heat was positively baking off skin, his flushed face bathed in a layer of perspiration.

He blinked his eyes, and hot tears trickled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he muttered thickly.

"Don't be. I can tell she meant a lot to you." She then reached for the bowl on the nightstand, refreshing the cloth in the shallow bowl of water and placing it back on his forehead. "Look at you. You're a mess, Sev."

"What did you call me?" Severus asked, shivering as he she adjusted the damp washcloth.

"Sev. Why? Don't you like it when people call you that?"

"It's nothing," he croaked, too exhausted to continue with the conversation.

He closed his eyes, the silver chain still wrapped around his fingers as he drifted off to sleep. It had been ages since he last heard someone call him that. The last person who called him that was resting in eternal slumber, her picture in his hand and her memory in his heart. He would dream of her tonight, escaping the torment of reality, if only for a moment, and dance with her once more in his dreams.


	21. Bonding

Selebi spent the next few days in the infirmary, caring for the ailing professor and keeping him company. She never left his side for more than a few minutes at a time, which was getting rather annoying because Severus despised being fussed over like some helpless child. It was bad enough that he had Madem Pomfrey taking care of him, now he has two witches fussing over him. However Selebi wasn't put off by his snide comments and rude remarks. Instead she used her own sharp tongue to fire back with cutting remarks.

Madem Pomfrey shook her head, watching from the doorway of her office as Severus and Selebi launched into another round of their now famous arguments. "Look at them Albus. Honestly, they fight like an old married couple."

Dumbledore smiled. "Come now, Poppy, it only goes to show that Severus still has some fight left in him. He does not wish for her to see him in such a vulnerable state. That is why he becomes so irate and defensive when she attempts to assist him."

Madem Pomfrey folded her arms across her chest. "And you're just going to allow them to continue on like that?"

"He's not going to harm her, Poppy. It's perfectly natural for him to be upset. You know how uncomfortable he is in situations such as these. Besides, I dare say that I find their quarrels rather amusing."

Pomfrey's mouth dropped open in shock at the headmaster's comment. "Why Albus? How on earth can this be seen as amusing?"

"Don't you see what they are doing?" Dumbledore asked, motioning towards them with a casual wave of his hand. "They are bonding. I suspect they may be on the verge of developing a relationship, albeit a rather awkward relationship. And Merlin knows Severus is none too skilled in the art of seducing a member of the opposite sex, while Selebi is immature and prone to childish tantrums. So all together, I'd say they make a cute couple."

"This is bonding?" Pomfrey asked in disbelief.

Dumbledore nodded. "For them, yes. I suppose it is."

Pomfrey and Dumbledore watched as Selebi stomped over to a table on the opposite side of the room, her dark eyes blazing with anger. She slammed a glass of water down on the table before returning to Severus' bedside.

Selebi held out his wand. "Right. You think you're capable of caring for yourself? Then lets see you summon that glass from across the room."

Severus glared at her from beneath curtains of his dark, greasy hair. He snatched his wand out of her hand, then slowly eased himself into a sitting position. He held out his wand, pointing it directly at the glass of water on the table

"You'll never do it," Selebi sneered, noticing how badly his hand was shaking as he tried to focus on the glass.

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped. "I've never failed to summon an object before." Severus waved his wand, and the sound of breaking glass could be heard throughout the infirmary.

Selebi raised her eyebrows, looking at the shattered glass on the floor, and a triumphant smirk spread across her face. "Well done, Severus," she remarked sarcastically. "You've certainly proven yourself worthy."

The dark man stared at the broken glass in disbelief. Since when had he fallen so far that he couldn't summon a glass of water from across the room? He was better than this, and he knew it. But illness and exhaustion had taken their toll on him, and he no longer had the strength to perform basic spells such as summoning charms.

"Care to try repairing that glass while you're at it?" Selebi jeered. She flicked her wand and repaired the broken glass, then vanished the puddle of water on the floor.

"Are you satisfied now that you've proven my incompetence?" Severus muttered.

"You're not incompetent, Sev," said Selebi, placing a hand on his shoulder as she sat down beside the bed. "You're sick, and we're doing all we can to help you get better."

Severus pushed her hand off his shoulder. "Will you stop calling me that? My name is Severus, not Sev."

His gaze faltered and he looked away, as memories of his beloved Lily entered his mind. He hadn't heard someone call him that for years. It was strange, hearing it again after so much time had passed. He didn't think he would ever hear someone call him that again.

"Severus," she said softly, lifting his chin so that he was looking her in the eye. "Look at me, Sev."

The dark man was confused, and just a little bit curious, which was clearly evident in the puzzled expression on his face. He wasn't sure how he should respond to her touch, his muscles tensing as her gaze swept over his face.

"You're looking better this morning," she said. "You're awfully hot, though. And there's something off about your skin tone. But aside from that you look better than you did a couple days ago."

"That's normal for me," he said dryly. "My students have used words such as 'sallow' or 'greasy' to describe certain aspects of my appearance."

"Have they?" She brushed his hair out of his face, her fingers sinking into his ebony locks.

Without realizing what he was doing, Severus closed his eyes, leaning into her touched as she caressed his hair.

Madem Pomfrey was still watching from the doorway as Selebi began playing with Severus' hair. "Albus," she said slowly. "Please tell me I'm seeing things."

Dumbledore smiled, pleased by Selebi's tender display of affection. "Perhaps we should give them some privacy," he said, taking the healer's hand as he began to steer her towards the exit. "They seem to have worked out their disagreement, and I'm sure Selebi will call you if she needs anything."

For a moment Severus let himself give in to his desires, his desire to be loved, and to escape the loneliness and isolation he'd known for so long. But then he pulled back, moving away from her and leaning against the mound of pillows on the bed. He wasn't ready for this. Not now, and certainly not with her.

"I'm tired, Selebi," he said with a weary sigh. "I want to sleep."

"Then let me make you more comfortable." Selebi leaned over him, fluffing his pillow and easing the blankets up under his chin. "Can I get you anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice," he said, a smirk creasing the corner of his lips. "And if I'm not mistaken, wasn't that how our argument began in the first place?"

Selebi chuckled. "Oh honestly, Sev."

"Severus," he corrected.

"Well, from now on you're Sev. I know you don't like it, but I think it's cute. So that's what I'm going to call you."

There was no fighting this woman, and long about now he was too tired to argue with her. But she still had a long ways to go if she wanted to get close to him. Severus wouldn't let her in so easily. She had to earn a place in his heart, wading through shadow and the grief that surrounded him since Lily's death. It would take time, time they weren't sure he had, but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to try.


	22. A New Potion

Books spilled out across the floor of Severus' reading room, the young witch beside him accidentally knocking them over as she attempted to stack them on the table.

"Sorry, Sev," Selebi apologized, picking up the books that lay strewn across the floor.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. He'd just been released from the infirmary earlier that morning, and already his oh-so-charming companion was making a mess of things. If he left her alone for five minutes, she'd probably destroy his entire collection of books. But the dark man had enough sense not to leave her unattended for long periods of time, and stayed close by as she helped him sort through his books.

"Give it here, you silly girl!" Severus snapped, bending down snatching the book from her hand.

Selebi watched as he attempted to gather his books and set them on the desk. "You think you can stack all those books using only one hand?" she asked, watching him struggle with a particularly large book that he was unable to lift using only his right hand.

"I have very little patience, Selebi," he said, sounding both frustrated and exhausted. "And in case you failed to notice, time is not a luxury that I currently possess."

Selebi caught one of the books as it slipped and fell to the floor. "Now Severus, you're not going to die today. Especially not if I have anything to say about it. So," she leaned against the desk, her back dangerously close to the towering mountain of books, "what do we do with all this?"

A drop of sweat trickled down Severus' cheek as he stared at the stack of books swaying precariously on his desk. "I need to brew a more potent potion in order to combat the effects of my curse. And in order to do that, I must research certain ingredients in order to determine which ones might be suitable for use in my potion."

"You don't have all this comitted to memory?" Selebi shook her head. "Some Potions Master."

Severus seized the first book off the pile and hit her in the back of the head with it. "Do not insult my potion making skills!" he snarled, his face livid with rage. "And how dare you have the gall to speak to me like that when you've admitted that your own talents in this particular field are sorely lacking?"

Selebi backed away from him, rubbing the bruise on the back of her head. "Well, pardon me for asking a simple question!"

Severus slammed the book down on his desk, causing the tower of books to tremble and sway. "I assure you that my knowledge is sufficient enough to allow me to brew any number of potions listed in these books. But when attempting to invent a potion that will be used to combat a potentially lethal curse, don't you think it would be wise for me to research and explore as many different options as I possibly can?"

The dark witch was quiet, moving farther away from the table as he began sorting through the books, arranging them into neat little piles on his desk. "I'm sorry, Severus," she murmured, her head down and her trailing locks of ebony hair hanging in her face. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can stand aside and wait until I tell you that I require your assistance," he snapped. When he had finished sorting his books into four neat little piles, he pulled out a chair and sat down at his desk, then began to read without so much as a word to the witch who was standing in the corner of the room.

After a minute or two of uncomfortable silence, Selebi asked, "What're you looking up? Can I help?"

Severus reached into the top drawer of his desk and took out a sheet of parchment. "This is the formula for the potion I invented. I need to introduce elements that will reduce or eliminate the fever, pain and fatigue associated with my affliction. I also require an ingredient that will heal the burn and muscle paralysis. If you wish to assist me, you can start by looking up various potions of that nature so that I may analyze and compare their key ingredients."

Selebi held the parchment out infront of her before bringing it closer and squinting at the miniscule handwriting. She read the first several lines of the formula, then lowered the parchment and glanced towards the stacks of books on the desk. It was a very long list, one that she could barely read thanks to the cramped handwriting, and she had a feeling it was going to take a long time to sort through everything.

.oOo.

After about an hour of reading, Selebi and Severus had each created a list of various potions and their ingredients. They compared and discussed their lists, which mainly consisted of Severus correcting Selebi's mistakes with growing irritation. It was bad enough that he had an entire classroom filled with insufferable brats that he had to contend with on a daily basis, he now had Selebi's ignorance to deal with as well.

They spent the next several minutes arguing, with Severus complaining about Selebi's deplorable potion making skills while Selebi stated that she wasn't one of his students and didn't deserve to be treated like one. When things finally settled down, Severus began rewriting his formula. He edited the list several times, crossing things out and replacing certain ingredients. He had to be sure this newly refined potion would work. A mistake now could cost him his life, and if his potion failed he wouldn't get a second chance to make things right.

"There. It is complete." Severus handed Selebi the recipe, his hand trembling as he offered her the sheet of parchment.

"Severus, are you all right?" Selebi asked, her eyes dark with worry as she watched his chest rise and fall with slow, shallow breaths.

Severus nodded. "Yes. I'm fine," he said, waving off her concern as he motioned to the parchment in her hand. "Just look at the recipe. Tell me what you think of it."

"As if I know enough about potions to form a decent opinion," she said, her eyes drifting back to the parchment.

She began reading the recipe, noting the complexity of the potion as well as the instructions that stated it would take a full month for potion to mature. During that time the waning moon would activate the cleansing properties of the potion to ease the symptoms of the curse. When the moon entered its waxing phase, it would activate the restorative properties of the potion to recover health and vitality, as well as healing the damage done by the curse itself.

"A month?!" Selebi exclaimed. She looked over at Severus, whose body was trembling as he attempted to stand and walk across the room to the supply closet. "You look as though you'll barely survive another week."

"I don't have a choice, Selebi. That is the way healing and restorative potions work. They require time for their ingredients to be activated by an external source of magical of energy."

Selebi set the parchment on the desk and wrapped her arms around Severus' waist, holding him upright as he began to sink to the floor. "Severus, what's wrong? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Release me, Selebi," he quietly ordered, unable to raise his voice above a whisper. "I need to get to the supply closet and gather the ingredients for my potion."

"Oh no you don't. You need to lie down before you pass out."

"Will you stop fussing over me!"

"No, I will not!" she stated firmly. "Dammit, Sev, you're going to kill yourself if you keep this up. I didn't save your arse in the forest just to watch you die because you're too stubborn to ask for help when you need it."

Severus looked down at her, and although he wouldn't admit, he was impressed with the level of determination in her voice. She was just as stubborn as he was, and beneath her nervous habits and annoying, child-like behavior was the heart of a strong woman, one that was capable of helping him through this, if only he would give her a chance.

"This isn't over, Severus," she continued. "I know you have the strength to keep fighting. But for once in your life would you please just listen to me?"

Severus sighed. "Fine. I'll take a short break before continuing my work. But I want you to gather the ingredients while I'm resting. That way I'll have everything set up and can begin the process as soon as possible."

"Not a problem, Sev." She was smiling now, and looking somewhat relieved. "And don't worry about me getting the right ingredients. I know I'm not that good at potion making, but I can certainly read the labels on the jars."


	23. One Month

Severus opened his eyes, his senses slowly returning as he woke up from his nap. He didn't intend on sleeping more than twenty minutes, but apparently his exhausted body had other plans, and what began as a simple nap soon turned into a five hour long snooze fest.

He rolled over in bed, only to discover that he was drenched in sweat, his bedsheets sticking to his lean frame as he tried to sit up in bed. He peeled the damp sheets off with one hand, then slowly sat up in bed. He was just about to stand when he felt the mattress dip beside him as Selebi sat down on the bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead. You feeling better after your nap?"

"If by better you mean still alive and breathing, then yes, I'm doing quite well." He placed his hand on the mattress, and tried pushing himself up onto his feet. He'd barely made it two steps across the floor when his knees buckled and he collapsed onto the bed.

Severus groaned, his hand snaking across his chest to clutch his aching shoulder. Something wasn't right. His chest was tight and he was having trouble breathing. It was then that Selebi noticed an unsightly blemish peeking out from under the collar of his shirt, and leaned forward to examine the mark.

"What are you doing?" Severus gasped, slapping her hand as she tried tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"Severus, stop. You're acting like a child." Selebi hooked her fingers under the collar of his shirt, pulling back the fabric and revealing a gruesome burn that had spread from his shoulder and was slowly creeping towards his collarbone.

The dark witch gasped, horrified at what she was seeing.

Severus tried twisting his head around to see what she was looking at. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Sev, your burn... It's spreading."

"What?!" He practically flew out of bed, stumbling as he hurried towards the bathroom. He succeeded in making it through the doorway when his strength began to fail, and he stopped, clinging to the doorframe as he bent over double gasping for breath. It took him a moment to gather his strength, but Severus eventually made it to the mirror over the sink.

He grit his teeth, hissing with pain as he eased the collar of his shirt aside. His eyes went wide when he saw that the burn now covered the upper left side of his chest.

Selebi joined him at the mirror a minute later. "Is that why you've been having difficulty breathing?" she asked, looking at him with concern. "What if it's doing internal damage as it spreads across your chest? What'll happen when it reaches your heart?"

Severus hadn't thought about the possibility of this curse causing internal damage. But as he stared at the charred flesh, and felt the tightness in his chest compressing his lungs, he couldn't help but think that this curse was going to destroy him from the inside out.

He pushed past her, huffing and puffing as he made his way downstairs where Selebi had arranged the ingredients for his potion on the table. "Selebi," he gasped. "Help me with this." He motioned with his hand towards the ingredients and tools lined up on the table. "Even you must know how to start a fire beneath a cauldron. Get going. I need a moment to breathe."

Selebi acted without hesitation, starting the fire and checking it often while she waited for it to reach the correct temperature.

After a few minutes had passed, Severus began work on his potion, with Selebi helping him through the painstakingly long process of sifting and sorting, measuring ingredients and adding them at precisely the right moment. She dabbed at his forehead with a damp washcloth, wiping the sweat off his forehead and offering him words of encouragement when he looked as though he were on the verge of passing out.

Finally, after six hours spent over a bubbling cauldron, Severus succeeded in completing his potion. It felt like the longest six hours of his life, sitting there hunched over his cauldron with the fumes wafting in his face. His muscles ached, his chest was tight, and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go to sleep. But it was over. It was finally over. He could only hope he lived long enough to see whether or not the potion actually worked.

.oOo.

While Severus was busy brewing his potion, a meeting was underway within the ancient halls of Malfoy Manor.

Novox sat in an overstuffed armchair, his face illuminated by the flickering firelight that filled the room. His eyes narrowed as he leaned back in his seat. "She's late," he hissed, glancing at the clock above the mantle.

Lucius shifted uncomfortably seat. It was one thing having Voldemort use his home as his own private base camp, but this was too much. At least with Voldemort you knew where you stood, and as long as you followed his orders and stayed out of his way, you were fine. But Novox was more unpredictable. No one ever knew what he was planning, his eyes moving left to right, gazing out from beneath a cover of darkness. They didn't know what to make of him, or if he might complain to his father and have them killed for looking at him funny.

Just then the door opened, and Narcissa hurried into the room.

"Narcissa!" Novox snarled. "Come over here at once!"

Narcissa hesitated before moving closer to the chair he was sitting in, and received a slap on the arse the moment she moved within striking distance.

Novox grinned, leaning forward and laughing as Lucius let out a vicious swear and rose from his seat, his hand already reaching for his wand.

"Lucius," Voldemort said threateningly.

The blond aristocrat froze, his eyes wide as he glanced up at Voldemort. He slowly lowered himself into his chair, his head down as he glared at Novox from beneath curtains of his silvery blond hair. He was furious, his blood boiling with quietly suppressed rage. If he could he would have hexed Novox into oblivion for touching his wife. But he knew that if he did, he most surely would be dead long before the sun rose in the morning.

"Behave son," said Voldemort. "Try to have some class infront of our guests."

"Right. Guests." A wicked grin spread across his face as Novox leered at Lucius. He was purposely trying to get a rise out of him, pushing him to his limits to see how much he could take before he snapped.

"Now, as you all know, I have expressed concern in the past regarding our dearest Severus," Voldemort continued. "And now, after seeing him with my own eyes and noting the condition of his health, I am beginning to think that my suspicions were correct."

"You can thank me for the idea of changing your spell into a killing curse, father," Novox stated proudly, stroking Nagini as she slithered onto his lap. "Rather useful for getting those pesky weeds out of your garden, is it not?"

Voldemort glared at him, his eyes alight with crimson flames. "I did not give you permission to alter my spell, Novox."

"You expressed concern about certain individuals," said Novox, watching as Nagini slid onto the floor and began slithering towards her master. "So I devised a method which would reveal those who are less than worthy of being here."

"Do you not think that I am capable of revealing such treachery on my own?"

"I never said you couldn't, father."

"That is irrelevant," Voldemort snarled. He withdrew his wand from a pocket in his robes. "You seem to be under the impression that being my child grants you certain luxuries the others do not possess."

Novox blinked, looking at him with confusion etched into the features of his face. He truly believed that being Voldemort's son meant that he could get away with anything, from threatening and torturing Death Eaters to adapting certain spells to suit his needs. He thought he was above the others, only to discover that he was very wrong indeed.

There was a blinding flash of light, and within seconds Novox fell to the floor, twisting and writhing as he screamed in agony. His nerves felt like they were on fire with pain, begging for release as he seized up on his side, still screaming as though some invisible beast were tearing him limb from limb. His eyes rolled back in his head, his limbs twitching and jerking as foam dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

He lay still for several minutes after the spell was finally lifted, gasping and groaning as he fought to draw air into his lungs. His muscles still ached from the residual effects of the spell, and he could only manage small, shallow breaths, like a guppy lying on its side in a muddy pool of water.

"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Voldemort continued, "Severus appears to have fallen ill. And while I've had my doubts about whether or not he is truly loyal to our cause, I will not assume anything until it can be proven that his illness is the direct result of my son's curse. Therefore I have gifted Novox with the task of spying on him, in order to determine the origins of his illness."

Heads turned as everyone in the room looked down at Novox. The boy was still struggling to breathe, his fingers scraping against the table leg as he tried pulling himself into a sitting position. He had almost made it when he heard his father say his name, then slipped and fell back onto the floor.

"Me?" Novox gasped. "Why me?"

"Becuase you are not exempt from being sent on missions. You will work, Novox, just like everyone else here. And once the potion is complete that will allow you to hide within the castle walls, you will then enter the castle through the vanishing cabinet located in Borgin and Burkes." He turned his attention to Lucius. "I believe your son has completed the repair work on its matching counterpart, correct?"

Lucius nodded. "That is correct."

"You're not going to enroll me in Slytherin, are you?" Novox asked, now curious as to what exactly his father had in mind.

"Yes, Novox," said Voldemort. "That is precisely what I am going to do. All we need is some Polyjuice Potion and a willing participant who will assist us in the matter."

"And who might that be? I don't suppose you have anyone in mind." There was a second flash of light, and Novox once again found himself on the receiving end of his father's Cruciatus Curse.

"Lucius' son will be the one to assist you, since he is already going to be there and will have access to the second vanishing cabinet. The only drawback is that it will take one month for the Poly Juice potion to mature. Which should hopefully be long enough for you to learn some manners, and for you to realize that you are not above everyone else simply because you are my child."

Novox groaned, the edges of his vision growing dark as he crawled across the floor. He was halfway to the armchair by the fireplace when his consciousness abandoned him. His father couldn't have cared less, and decided to make an example of him, using Novox as a reminder of what would happen if someone disobeyed him.


	24. Flames & Opals

The seasons slowly turned as autumn faded into winter. The Forbidden Forest was covered in a dusting of fine, white powder, as the last of the gold, russet and crimson leaves were sent drifting on the crisp autumn winds. However the beauty of the changing seasons was lost to Severus, as he continued to struggle with the curse that was slowly destroying him from the inside out.

As the month of December drew near, Draco received word that the Polyjuice Potion was complete, and that Novox was ready to enter the castle. The blond teen wasn't looking forward to having Novox as a house guest for however long the boy planned on staying with him, and was secretly dreading the moment when Novox arrived.

Novox entered the Room of Requirement, a frown upon his face as he stepped out of the vanishing cabinet. He was disgusted by the mountains of rubbish that littered the room, and quickly moved away from the stacks discarded books, clothing and empty potion bottles.

"This place is a disaster area," he said, skirting around the piles of rusty swords, cracked dragon eggs and tarnished jewelry strewn about in boxes on the floor. He glanced up at the grimy window, and watched as dust slowly spiraled towards the floor, each tiny speck illuminated in the pale sunlight that shone through the layers of filth that covered the window. He turned in a circle, his eyes moving from one mountain of junk to the next, then stopped, his arms held out at his sides. "What is this place? It looks like a dumping ground for everyone's old crap."

Draco stepped aside as a tower of boxes began to collapse, spilling their contents onto the one clean space that was visible beneath the mounds of rubbish. "Well, it certainly isn't the place where house elves go on their day off," he remarked dryly. He situated himself on a moldy pile of old clothes, and when he looked up he saw Novox removing a wrapped package from beneath his cloak. "What have you got there?"

"This?" A twisted smile creased the corners of his lips. "Nothing much. Just a toy I picked up on way over." He carefully peeled back the layers of fine silk, revealing an ornate necklace studded with row after row of shining opals. "Look but don't touch, Draco," he hissed, grinning as the boy leaned in close to examine the necklace.

"Why?" Draco looked up at Novox. "What does it do?"

"It kills people," Novox replied, speaking in a casual tone as though he were discussing arrangements for afternoon tea. "If you touch it with your bare hands, you will die. It's the perfect thing to lure Snape off his death bed so I can confirm whether or not he's dying from my curse. Which is absolutely ridiculous, not to mention a complete and utter waste of my time," he added. "Anyone with eyes can see that he's been effected by my curse. But no, father wants proof! He wants someone to see it with their own eyes, and who better to send than me, the one responsible for altering his spell in the first place."

Draco's eyes went wide, and he took a step back, then another, until he backed into a precariously stacked pile of books, boxes and clothes. Novox's eyes were shimmering with azure flames, his words coming faster as his voice rose in volume until he was practically screaming at the blond teen. Then all at once he stopped, the flames dying down as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Father has no control over what I do whilst I am here." Novox pocketed the cursed necklace, his cloak swishing about his ankles as he turned and marched towards the door. "I can do whatever I want, and there's nothing he or anyone else can do to stop me."

"And you're not thinking about what might happen if one of the professors catches you?" asked Draco.

Novox paused as he walked past the blond teen, and yanked a handful of hair from his scalp. "No, I'm not," he said curtly. "I couldn't care less about what happens to you if I'm caught."

.oOo.

Selebi's chin shot up off her chest when she heard the frantic cries emanating from down the hall. She had fallen asleep in Severus' reading room when she was awoken by the sound of someone screaming, a very old, nasally someone, from the sounds of it.

She ran upstairs and opened the door, and was greeted with the sight of Filch's worn, weather beaten face leering down at her.

"Where is Severus?" he growled, still out of breath from his mad dash down the steps. "A student has been cursed, and if she does not receive treatment at once she is going to die."

"You can't have Poppy see to her instead?" Selebi huffed, her hands on her hips as she frowned at him. "Severus is very ill, and he doesn't need to be cavorting about the castle when he can scarcely breathe or move."

Selebi felt a hand on her shoulder, and started when she looked back and saw Severus standing behind her.

"I'll handle it, Selebi," he said, using his remaining strength to push past her and enter the corridor.

"Dammit, Severus," Selebi swore, following him out into the corridor. "Are you trying to kill yourself? You should be in bed. Let the matron handle it or send the child to St. Mungo's."

"There isn't enough time," spat Filch, glaring at the dark witch. "Miss Katie Bell was found in possession of a cursed necklace that kills anyone who touches it. Her exposure to it was minimal, but it was enough to cause her to start having fits right there in front of her fellow students."

"So?" Selebi wasn't moved by the child's plight. "Don't they have potions that'll fix it?"

Severus rolled his eyes and followed the care taker up the stairs. The potion he made would be ready in twelve hours, and right now he felt it was more important to see to Katie's needs rather than worrying about his own.

It took him several minutes to reach the infirmary, and by then he was even more winded than Filch. Madam Pomfrey greeted him at the door, and took him by the hand as she lead him towards the bed that was currently occupied by Katie Bell. She apologized several times, saying that she was sorry for dragging him out of bed when she knew he wasn't feeling well.

"Do you think you'll be able to save her?" she asked, glancing down at the unconscious girl.

Severus sighed wearily. "It depends on whether or not I am able to remain standing for the next five minutes."

He held his wand over her, starting at her head and moving down the length of her body, all while murmuring an incantation that would prevent the curse from spreading. He repeated the process three times, doing his best to eliminate the curse before his strength gave out and he all but collapsed into a chair beside her bed.

Madam Pomfrey was at his side in seconds, dabbing at his flushed face with a damp washcloth. "Look at you. You have no business being out of bed, Severus. Good heavens, the poor girl looks better than you do."

"Thank you," Severus drawled. "I appreciate your compliment on my general appearance."

"Oh, now Severus, you know I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

Severus leaned back in the chair, trying to ease some of the tightness and discomfort in his chest by making himself more comfortable. He was unaware of the presence lurking outside the door, as Novox crept along the corridor then stopped outside of the infirmary.

The door cracked open, and one cold, grey eye could be seen peering into the room. Novox chuckled, watching as Severus attempted to stand and ended up falling forward into the matron's arms. Severus was gasping, unable to catch his breath as Madam Pomfrey lowered him onto the nearest bed, and yet he still refused to stay put, insisting that she let him leave and return to his dungeons at once.

"This is good," Novox murmured, a fiendish grin spreading across his face. He could tell by looking at him that Severus was in the final stages of the curse, and that once it progressed to his lungs Severus would have only hours to live. By then the damage would be so severe that he would either hemorrhage to death once the burn started eating into the major arteries surrounding his heart, or he would slowly suffocate as scar tissue accumulated on his lungs. And judging by the looks of things, Severus was heading towards suffocating, his labored breathing audible even from a distance as he fought to draw air into his lungs.

Novox was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, and spun around just in time to see Selebi turn the corner and start heading in his direction. The boy immediately panicked, forgetting that he was protected by the Polyjuice Potion and that no one was able to see him for who he truly was. Not that it mattered. Selebi still carried a grudge from the time Lucius helped track down and murder her master, and if given the opportunity she would gladly kill him to get her revenge on Lucius.

The young wizard tried pulling his wand from his pocket, fumbling with the length of pine as he moved further down the corridor and backed into the corner, trembling as he aimed his wand at her. "Stop!" he yelled. "You stay away from me!"

He was, at his very core, nothing more than a coward, a typical bully who was only strong when he was hiding in his father's shadow, protected by a team of Death Eaters who knew better than to let the Dark Lord's son get killed by his own stupid stunts. He knew how vulnerable he was when he was on his own, and staring down a dark witch who possessed more skill and experience than he had made him lose his nerve.

Selebi's expression darkened as she caught sight of what she thought was Draco Malfoy, standing in the shadows and pointing his wand at her. She was on him in a flash, drawing her wand as she closed the gap between them. Novox stumbled, falling backwards in his haste to escape the dark witch. He hit the ground hard, landing sprawled out on his back. When he looked up Selebi was standing over him, her wand aimed directly at his chest.

"Go on," she said, speaking in a voice of deadly calm, her eyes on fire with hatred and malice. "Let's see if you've got the strength to take me down, little boy."

"If you kill me, my father will come for you," Novox threatened. "He'll kill you. He'll kill all of you, and there will be nothing left by the time he finishes destroying everything you love."

"Let him come. And if he comes anywhere near Severus, I'll split his belly open and light his guts on fire."

Something clicked in Novox's head as realization suddenly dawned on him. "You care about him, don't you?"

Selebi grit her teeth and growled, jabbing him in the chest with her wand. She was just about to curse him into oblivion when a sudden cry drew her attention away from the boy, and her head came up, looking towards the set of double doors that lead to the infirmary.

Seeing this as his chance to escape, Novox rolled over onto his hands and knees and went scurrying across the carpet. He shot past her then sprinted down the corridor, taking the steps two at a time as he raced towards the Room of Requirement. He didn't stop until he reached the blank stretch of wall that concealed the hidden doorway, and by then he was so exhausted that he collapsed in front of the wall, skidded across the carpet, and got some nasty rug burn on his chin.

By now Novox was beginning to wish that he'd never gotten out of bed that morning. He forced himself up onto his feet, and after pacing in front of the wall for what felt like an eternity, a door materialized in the center of the wall, and he was finally allowed to enter the Room of Requirement.

Draco was reclining in an overstuffed armchair when Novox entered the room. He sat up, looking anxiously at the older teen as the last of the Polyjuice Potion began to wear off. He had just opened his mouth to speak when Novox screamed, hurling a spell at him that launched Draco several feet into the air.

The blond teen hit the wall, collapsing in a heap on the floor amid piles of rubbish and debris. Before he even had time to process what was happening, Novox seized him by the front of his robes, lifted him off the floor, and slammed him up against the wall.

"You!" Novox hissed, his hot breath on Draco's face. "Why didn't you tell me that woman was still running around the castle?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Draco cringed, shrinking beneath his fierce gaze as the boy glared at him. "Do you mean that animagus? The one my father tried to kill? Because I have no idea what she's doing here. I reported her to Snape, and I thought he got rid of her. I didn't know she was still lurking about the castle."

His words were cut short when a scream tore from his lungs, causing Novox to release him as he clutched his arm and slid down the wall into a sitting position on the floor. Without thinking Draco rolled up his left sleeve, panicking as he saw bright red streams trickling down his arm.

"Well, what do we have here?" Novox sneered, gazing down at the burn on Draco's arm. "It seems as though you've entered the second stage of my Perpetual Incinerator Curse. Took you long enough, but it proves that I was right about you."

"No... No, you can't do this to me!" Draco cried, pulling his sleeve down and pressing the fabric against the burn in an attempt to stem the slow the flow of blood. He could feel the burn slowly eating into his flesh, spreading from the mark on his left forearm until it had almost reached his wrist.

"Actually, I'm not doing anything to you, Draco. The rate at which my curse progresses depends on how unfaithful you are. If you are loyal to our cause and wish to help my father succeed, then you'll be fine." Novox knelt down in front Draco until he was at face level with the boy. "But if you decide that you no longer wish to be a part of this, the curse will active and slowly devour you with the flames of your disloyalty. You can save yourself, but it is a choice that only you can make."


	25. Reaching Through The Veil

He didn't remember losing consciousness, the world fading as he collapsed into her arms. They lowered him onto the bed, her frightened voice still ringing in his ears as he fell down, down, further into blackness.

He awoke to find himself staring at the ceiling, surrounded by crisp, white curtains and the hushed tones of those around him. Something was itching, burning, creeping up the sides of his neck, and every time he swallowed it felt like acid licking at the sides of his throat. His breath was hot, burning the inside of his lungs, with sweat pouring from every inch of his body. He was bleeding internally, the warm fluid trickling down the back of his nose and throat, oozing from the spaces between his lungs and diaphragm, and all they could do was watch, waiting for him to expire.

He could hear them speaking, but he couldn't understand what was being said. A voice to his right, a feminine voice, tried calling his name as she squeezed his hand, hoping he might respond. But her hand wasn't the only one he felt. There were others, moving over his chest and wrapping his burning flesh with cool, damp bandages.

"It's no use," said the voice. "I can't stop the bleeding. I've managed to slow it down, but I can't stop it."

"Severus," the second voice said. "Severus, can you hear me? Come on, Sev, you have to focus. Stay with us now."

"It'll only be few more hours until the potion is mature. I've managed to get a few drops of blood replenishing potion in him. That should hold him until then, unless the bleeding worsens or he starts hemorrhaging from damage to a major artery."

By now the cursed burn had spread across his chest, creeping up his neck and along the side of his face. He was slowly being consumed by fire, as blood beaded along the sides of his neck, soaking his hair and staining the bedsheets with drops of crimson.

"Stay with us, Severus. Severus, please, you have to hold on." Her voice was cracking, broken by harsh sobs as tears spilled down her cheeks.

The edges of his vision darkened, the voices were growing faint, slipping further away as he gasped and struggled to draw air into his lungs. Each labored breath was wet and rasping, his chest filled with so much fluid he could scarely breathe. He tried coughing the thickened fluid out of his lungs, bringing up a fine red mist that burned the back of his throat. It was like his blood was on fire, burning him alive from the inside out.

Blackness surrounded him, and the next time he opened his eyes Madam Pomfrey was in the process of removing the layers of bandages on his chest, neck and arm, replacing them with fresh dressings that had been soaked in the potion he made. The second potion was more effective than the first, and was able to stop the bleeding within a matter of minutes. His burns, as well as the internal injuries, began to heal. But was it enough to call him back from the brink of death? He'd lost so much blood it had soaked through the bedsheets and was now dripping onto the floor, forming small puddles on the cold, hard stone.

Selebi sniffed, her hands covered with blood from helping Madam Pomfrey dress his burns. She wiped her eyes with the hem of her dress, then leaned in close, holding his hand in both of hers.

"Can you hear me?"

Silence. The people in the room held their breath, waiting for a response.

"Sev, please..." She choked out a harsh, strangled sob, gripping his hand and praying that he would show some sign of life. Her eyes traveled down the length of his body, watching the burn slowly heal, his sallow skin beginning to mend. For a moment she thought there might still be hope for the ailing Potions Master, until she looked down and noticed that he wasn't breathing.

"He's not breathing," she whispered.

"What?" Pomfrey pushed past her, the dark witch screaming as McGonagall wrapped her in her arms as she tried to calm her down.

"He's not breathing!" Selebi wailed. "He's dead! Oh Merlin, he's really dead!"

Pomfrey checked his pulse, the color draining from her face when she realized that he couldn't feel his heartbeat. She positioned her wand over his chest, and a red sphere formed at the tip of her wand. There was a flash, and the light jolted his body. She waited a few seconds, then cast the spell again when she failed to resuscitate him.

.oOo.

At that moment, while Pomfrey was fighting a losing battle to revive him, Severus opened his eyes, gazing into a vast expanse of silver mist. Darkness enveloped him, and suddenly he realized that he was floating in a void. Not that he seemed to mind, because the longer he lingered, the more relaxed he became. For the first time ever Severus was at peace, and he had no desire to leave to this darkened shrine of calm, quiet relaxation.

In the back of his mind he knew that something was wrong, but he decided that it didn't matter. It was easier to let go of his mind and his body, letting all the pain he'd felt during the past few months drift away into the void. But then something in the atmosphere shifted, and suddenly he felt as though he weren't alone.

The shimmering strands of silver light began to shift and move, taking shape as a figure emerged from the mist. He's watched as a familiar face materialized from the center of the mist, followed by a pair of feet gliding across the darkness, floating, as though they were part of the ether that surrounded him.

He recognized this person at once, and felt his heart leap into his throat. It was her! At long last she had finally returned to him.

Severus moved towards her, grasping her hands and gazing into her bright, green eyes. His voice caught in his throat, his words failing him as he reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. He smiled, her name escaping his lips, but then he stopped, his hand hovering inches above her head as he suddenly realized what it meant to see her again.

"Is this... Is this what I think it is?" he said, swallowing hard around the lump that had settled in his throat. "Am I...?"

"No, you're not," she said. "But you must go. If you stay here too long, it'll be impossible for you to return."

He held her hand and felt tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "I want to stay," he said at length. "I don't want to leave you."

His voice cracked, Lily bowed her head, then looked up at something in the distance, something that was directly behind him. It took Severus a moment to realize that she was looking at something beyond him, and he turned around to see what she was looking at.

There in the distance was a glowing ball of light, and inside the light was the image of Selebi, her arms around McGonagall as she hiccupped and sobbed. She truly believed that he was dead, and no amount of comfort could ease the pain of his passing.

"I know how much you care about me, Severus," said Lily. "You've been a good friend, you helped me learn and understand things I never knew about myself, and you showed me a world I never knew existed. I appreciate all that you've done for me, but you need to go back, Sev. Back to her."

"No."

"Yes, Severus. You deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy, and she can give you everything that I can't."

There was a long pause, with silence filling the space between them.

"Go to her, Severus. She's waiting."

The dark man felt as though his heart was breaking, shattered by the pain of having to leave the one he loved the most. He didn't want to leave her, but in the end he knew he must be strong. If this was what she wanted for him, if she truly wanted him to be happy, then he would do it for her, just like he had been since the day she died. Everything he did, he did it for her. Even when it hurt so much that he didn't want to continue living, he still forced himself to carry on.

He turned to face the light, the image of his lost lover fading into the mist, and reached through the veil to the other side.

.oOo.

McGonagall put her arm around the dark witch, trying to usher her away from the bed. "Come now, Selebi," she said, her voice low as she took one final glimpse at Severus' body, her eyes filling with tears as she began to walk away. "There's nothing more we can do for him."

But Selebi refused to leave. She wriggled out of McGonagall's grasp, tears streaming down her face as she urged the healer to cast the spell one final time.

McGonagall looked at Pomfrey and nodded, letting her know it was alright to proceed. The healer sighed and placed her wand over his heart, giving him one last jolt of magical energy. She was startled when Severus suddenly gasped, his eyes opening as he took a deep breath and started coughing up the bloody fluid that filled his lungs.

Madam Pomfrey slid her hand beneath his back, lifting him off the pillow. She placed the tip of her wand against his back, muttering a incantation that helped clear his airway. "There now, Severus. Just lay down and rest. Good heavens, you gave us such a scare." She lowered him back onto the mattress, then shooed Selebi away from the bed as the dark witch practically pounced on him.

After everything he had been though, Severus had made it out alive, fighting through fire to claw his way back to the world of the living. He wasn't sure of himself right now, his vision blurred and his heart racing like he'd just run a mile through the Forbidden Forest. He could barely make out the dark witch who was sitting on the side of his bed.

For a moment he felt certain he was going to slip back into unconsciousness, but then he felt her hand, holding him tight and keeping him from falling into the darkness. It wasn't much, but it was all he had, her voice calling him back as his pulse slowed and his vision began to clear.

"It's alright, Sev," she whispered. "I'm here. I won't ever leave you, Severus. I promise."


	26. Comfort

Selebi was smiling through her tears, weeping even though she knew he was going to be alright. Inside she felt like celebrating, while on the outside she wanted to collapse. And so she did, right across his chest with her arms around him, not even giving the poor man time to catch his breath after being brought back from the great beyond.

When Madam Pomfrey tried to pull her off him, the dark witch sobbed even louder, burying her face in Severus' mass of dark, greasy hair. The Potions Master was still in shock, and had difficulty trying to comprehend what was going on as she sobbed openly against the crook of his neck.

"I think she needs a calming draught," said McGonagall, and Pomfrey nodded in agreement. But the only thing Selebi wanted was to feel the warmth of his body beside her, the steady rise and fall of his chest as his breathing gradually returned to normal.

"Come now, dear," said Madam Pomfrey, trying once more to ease the distraught witch off of him. "I need to get him cleaned up and examine him."

Eventually they managed to slide her off the bed and onto a chair, with McGonagall working to calm her down while Pomfrey siphoned the blood off Severus' sheets and clothes, then administered a dose of blood replenishing potion. Within a matter minutes Severus began to recover, until all that remained of the burns was some scarring down the length of his left arm. However a thorough examination revealed damage to the nerves in his arm, most likely caused by the severe burns he sustained from the curse.

The matron asked him if he could move his left arm.

Severus shifted slightly, wincing as he tried and failed to lift his arm off the mattress. "I can't. I have regained some feeling in my fingers, but the rest of my arm is either too numb or painful to move."

Pomfrey sighed, shaking her head in dismay. "What you have is second and third degree burns. The areas that have sustained the most damage will be painless due to extensive nerve damage, which means that absence of pain is worse than pain itself, because it indicates areas where the nerves have been damaged beyond repair."

"Splendid," he said dryly. "I added ingredients to the potion for cell regeneration and tissue repair. Which means that if I am successful, I'll soon be writhing in agony within the next couple of days."

"Somehow I doubt that, Severus. The burns to your arm are the worst I've ever seen. It looks like you were trying to hand feed a rabid dragon."

Severus glared at her. "Is there anything else you wish to add, Poppy? After all I do find our conversation utterly fascinating."

"One more thing," she said, placing her hand behind his back and helping him into a sitting position. She placed the tip of her wand against his chest, muttering an incantation that created an invisible stethoscope, allowing her to listen to his lungs. "I need you to take a deep breath, Severus."

The dark man inhaled slowly, breathing through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. His chest ached, and when she asked him to take another deep breath he launched into a sudden coughing fit.

"There's still some residual fluid in your lungs," said Madam Pomfrey. "That should clear up as you recover, but there's bound to be some form of permanent damage."

"Damage?" Severus doubled over in bed, his chest aching fit to burst with each harsh, wet cough. "What sort of damage are we talking about?" he asked once the coughing had subsided.

"Scarring of lung tissue, resulting in shortness of breath upon exertion, and possibly reduced lung function."

The dark man appeared to wilt right before her very eyes.

"Now Severus, no need to fret. You'll still be able to yell at your students once you recover. But your arm is what concerns me the most, because it is unlikely that you will regain full use of it."

Severus sighed, looking over at the dark witch who was still sniffling and whimpering.

"I'm sorry," said Selebi, as McGonagall rubbed her back. "I'm just so happy he's alive. I cry over everything, you know. When I'm happy, when I'm sad or angry." She paused and blew her nose on a black lace handkerchief.

"Bring her here, Minerva," said Severus. "She doesn't need potions to alleviate her discomfort." He hesitated for a fraction of second before continuing. "She needs me."

Heads turned as everyone in the room stared at him. McGonagall's mouth dropped open, while Dumbledore smiled serenely, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

"Oh, Sev." Selebi stood up, walked five steps towards the bed, and sank onto the mattress. She curled up beside him, laying on her side with her arm around his chest. And in that moment her mind and body finally began to relax, the strength going out of her limbs as exhaustion overwhelmed her.

Dumbledore motioned for the others to follow him as he moved away from the bed. "I think it would be best if we gave them a moment alone." He nodded in Poppy's direction, and the healer sighed, hesitating before standing up and closing the curtain around the bed.

In the silence that followed, they could her the soft whisper of Severus' smooth baritone voice coupled with Selebi's muffled whimpers emanating from behind the curtain.

"Sev," Selebi whispered, her hand closing around the crisp, clean linen as she wadded the material in her fist. "Don't ever leave me. I was so scared that I would lose you." She sniffed, resting her head against his chest as he put his arm around her, holding her, comforting her as she gradually began to relax.

"It's alright, Selebi," he said. "It takes more than a curse dreamed up by some inexperienced child to kill me."

Selebi closed her eyes, letting the steady rhythm of his heart lull her to sleep. She looked so peaceful, lying there beside him, with long strands of her dark hair spilling forward into her face.

He brushed the hair out of her face, taking a moment to examine her thin, pale features. This woman had come to him, seeking protection when she was in danger of being killed by the Dark Lord and his followers. But in the end it Severus who needed saving, from his loneliness and a past he still held onto. He never dreamed that this immature witch could rescue him from his past, or give him the opportunity for a better future. But she did, and now all that mattered was starting over and trying to live his life the way he should have lived it after Lily passed away.


	27. Holiday Spirits

A pale sliver of early morning sunlight shone through the curtains, bathing the dark man in an amber glow. Severus was still asleep, resting peacefully as he recovered from his illness. It had now been two weeks since the Potions Master's brush with death, and the holiday season was fast approaching. Which meant presents, holiday cheer, festive decorations and other things that Severus despised.

Severus yawned and stretched, taking a moment to let his eyes adjust the sunlight that was streaming through the window. He rolled over in bed, and was greeted with the sight of red and gold tinsel strung up along the walls of the infirmary. It looked as though the Gryffindor lion had vomited its house colors all over the walls and ceiling.

Everywhere he looked, the Gryffindor colors were in bloom throughout the infirmary. A Christmas tree had been placed in the corner, which bore the same colored tinsel and decorations as the rest of the room, including a small replica of the Gryffindor lion.

Severus watched as the lion playfully swatted the tiny balls dangling from the branches of the evergreen tree. The silence of the still morning was then shattered by his faithful companion Selebi, who was singing Christmas songs at the top of her voice as she skipped into the room.

"Merry Christmas, Sev!" she said, a smile blossoming on her lips as she spun in a circle amid all the decorations. "Look at all the decorations! They're so pretty." She fell backwards onto the bed, her hands over her mouth as she giggled like a five year old.

A muscle over Severus' left eye twitched. This childish woman and her infernal noise. She was going to drive him mad long before Christmas even got here. But at least it would be quiet once they shipped him off to St. Mungo's and gave him his own private room anyway from all her festive merriment.

He groaned and pulled the covers over his head, hoping she would get the message and go spread her holiday joy somewhere else. But Selebi would not be put off by his lack of holiday spirit.

She parked herself on the edge of his bed and poked him in the back with her finger. "Wakey wakey, Severus Snapey."

"No poking the Potions Master," Severus grumbled.

Selebi laughed. "Poke poke. I poke thee, Severus Snape!"

"Will you stop that!" Severus threw the off covers and sat up in bed. "What's gotten into you this morning?"

"What's gotten into me?" Her eyebrows rose towards her hairline. "Forget about me. What's gotten into you, Severus? It's Christmastime. Doesn't that make you want to celebrate?"

"No, it does not," Severus drawled. "I don't do Christmas, Selebi. Or any other holiday for that matter. I'm not the festive type that enjoys participating in frivolous acts of holiday merriment."

"But, Sev..."

"No. Absolutely not. I do not partake of holiday celebrations. Especially not when everything around me resembles the bloody Gryffindor common room!"

Selebi pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "You're no fun," she muttered.

Their conversation was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey, who entered the room a minute later with Albus Dumbledore in tow. Which was a great relief to Severus who desperately needed a moment away from this annoying young woman.

"Well, you seem to be feeling like your old self again, Severus," said Pomfrey, smiling and nodding in approval. "I think it's time you were released from my care and allowed to return to your normal activies. But before you go, Albus has informed me that he'd like to have a word with you in private."

"In private?" the dark man echoed. He looked at the old man, who was smiling serenely at the young couple. It made him wonder how long he'd been standing there, listening to their bickering as Severus berated her for poking him in the back.

"Yes Severus. He just arrived via the floo in my office, asking how you are doing and if he may speak with you for a moment. So if you're ready, I'll take Selebi in my office so the both of you can talk in private."

"But I want to listen!" Selebi whined. "I don't like it when people keep secrets from me."

"Selebi, please, do not start this again," said Severus. The dark man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I appreciate the time and energy you've spent caring for me during the past few months. But if you and I are going to coexist peacefully, you are going to have to learn to behave yourself."

"Fine." Sighing in defeat, Selebi stood up and made her way towards the exit. At first she wasn't happy at being asked to leave, but then she took a moment to think about what he said, and a smile creased the corners of her lips. They could make this work if they tried. It would take time, and a great deal of patience, especially for Severus who had a sharp tongue and didn't put up with childish nonsense. He didn't need one more child to look after when he already had a classroom full of them. But it was possible, so long as they were both willing to work on their relationship.

Dumbledore waited for Selebi to leave before taking a seat beside the dark man's bed. "Good morning, Severus. I trust that you are feeling better today."

"If by better you mean partial paralysis of my left arm, then yes, I'm doing lovely this morning."

"What matters most is that you are still alive, Severus. You have endured a great amount of pain and suffering. However, I am a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. And I want you to ask yourself, have you not gained anything in exchange for your suffering?"

The was a brief pause.

"Selebi," Severus murmured. He hadn't stopped to consider the fact that, had he not fallen victim to Novox's curse, he never would have met her and taken the first step to moving past his former relationship with Lily.

"Correct." Dumbledore leaned forward slightly. "And what have you learned from her, Severus? What sort of things have you experienced? Has she helped make you a better man than you were before meeting her?"

Severus scoffed at the idea of becoming a "better man", as Dumbledore put it. "I wouldn't say I'm better than I was before, Albus. Better off, perhaps. But I've not changed since then."

"Are you quite sure, Severus? The man I knew would not have let anyone near him, nor would he admit that he was better with her than without her."

As much as he hated to admit it, the old man was right. She was helping him move forward, she cared for him when he was ill, and despite how bad he felt during the course of his illness, he would have felt much worse if Selebi hadn't been there.

"You see, Severus? You have not come out of this with nothing," Dumbledore continued. "You have experienced love, and love is the greatest gift that life can bestow upon us."

Severus was silent, his mind drifting back to the day he and Selebi first met. Had he really changed so much in such a short amount of time? It had only been three months, and yet it felt like the longest three months of his life. Their relationship had not been perfect, but then again nothing in life was ever truly perfect. She would always find ways to get under his skin, but at least he was making an effort rather than pushing her away. And that in itself was quite an accomplishment.

"Now Severus, if you don't mind, I have other matters I wish to discuss."

"Go on." Severus waited patiently for him to continue.

"Do you recall the conversation we had prior to the start of term feast?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. It was about horcruxes, and the possibility of the Dark Lord using them to prolong his life."

"Yes, Severus, it was. I have continued the investigation into whether or not he has created such a device, or perhaps more than one of them, as the evidence is now pointing towards the creation of several horcruxes. I have collected a great deal of information, but there is one small fragment that still eludes me."

"And you aren't going to ask Potter to help you accomplish your mission?" Severus queried.

"I'm afraid that's not an option, because the task I've set aside for you is one in which he would not succeed. It is expected that I use him in this matter. And so I require the use of another."

"And what is it that you need me to accomplish?"

"I need you to obtain a certain memory from Professor Slughorn. One that involves a young Tom Riddle questioning Horace on the creation of horcruxes. I have in my possession a portion of this memory, but it has been altered to the point where it is no longer of any use to me. Though I do not expect you obtain the memory with Veritaserum or Legilimency. He is accomplished in Occlumency, and I would be astonished if he has not carried an antidote to Veritaserum with him ever since I coerced him into giving me the fragment of memory that now lies in my possession. He is, after all, a Potions Master like yourself, Severus. You'll not be slipping him Veritaserum and getting away with it any time soon."

Severus shifted slightly in bed, his mind already working through various ideas and scenarios which might help him complete his mission. He could see why Dumbledore had not given the job to Harry, for it required a great deal of knowledge, luck and skill which the boy did not process. And even with his superior intelligent and years of experience, Severus would still have a difficult time catching him off guard and convincing him to hand over his memories.

"If I may, I'd like to make a suggestion," said Dumbledore. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Severus couldn't help but feel as though the old man was up to something. "Horace is having a Christmas party in the near future, Severus. Perhaps you should start there and see where it takes you."

The dark man wrinkled his nose in disgust, looking very much like he smelled something foul. He didn't like the look on Dumbledore's face, that cheerful smile that said all to well that he knew exactly what he was doing. It wouldn't surprise him if the old man had ulterior motives.

"You know very well that I don't do holiday celebrations," he spat in annoyance.

"Then perhaps you ought to consider giving it a chance." The old man was still smiling when he said that, his eyes twinkling as he patted Severus' knee. "Try bringing Selebi with you to the party. Who knows? You might enjoy yourself." He then stood up and exited the room, wishing Severus a merry Christmas before he left.

Severus sighed, massaging his temples in an attempt to relieve the pain that was building behind his eyes. He dreaded the thought of going to the Christmas party with Selebi, watching her prancing and singing like some overgorwn version of Luna Lovegood, probably with tinsel dangling from her arms like she was some sort of animated Christmas tree. But he didn't have much of a choice. He needed to approach Slughorn and obtain the memory for Dumbledore, and the old man wasright about the Christmas party being a good place to start. He only hoped Selebi wouldn't cause a scene when they got there.


	28. The Christmas Party

Severus was released from the infirmary, and within a few short days it was time for Slughorn's Christmas party. Needless to say he was not looking forward to joining his fellow teachers and students for the festive gathering, and the thought of going anywhere with Selebi was giving him a headache.

"Exactly how much time do you require in order to prepare yourself for an outing?" asked Severus, as he leaned against the wall outside the bathroom door. "You've been in there for over an hour. Surely it does not require this much time to change one's clothes."

"I'm not changing them, I'm transfiguring them," came Selebi's response from behind the door.

Severus rolled his eyes. He sincerely hoped that her transfiguration skills were better than her potion making abilites.

She emerged from the bathroom wearing a black blouse that had glittery silver stripes running diagonally across the left sleeve, left shoulder, and a portion of her chest, giving her the appearance of a black and silver zebra. She was also wearing a black skirt that stopped just below her knees, and a pair of black shoes.

"Well," she said. "How do I look?"

There was a slight pause as Severus tried to come up with the correct words to compliment her attire. He wasn't used to critiquing woman's clothing. Though he felt fairly certain that as long as he didn't respond with "it makes you look fat" he should be alright. Because that's what women were always asking about, wasn't it? The old "does this make me look fat?" question. Yes, women were always preoccupied with their figure and whether or not they looked slim in whatever dress they'd chosen to wear. But in Selebi's case it wouldn't hurt for her to try gaining some weight so she didn't look so frail and sickly.

In the end he settled for telling her that her clothing was acceptable, and asked why she always chose to wear black.

"I could ask you the same question, Severus." She looked him over then asked, "Aren't you going to change into something else before we go?"

"No, I am not. I see no reason to get dressed up for an event I'd rather not attend in the first place."

"Then why are we going, Severus?" She wrapped her fingers around his arm, leaned in close, and softly whispered, "Are you taking me on a date?" She snuggled up close, her eyes shining as she looked up at him. She positively adored this man, and if this wasn't a date then what was it?

'Damn that old man,' thought Severus. 'He set this up on purpose.'

Selebi giggled, amused by the wide-eyed look of surprise on his face as she nuzzled him like a puppy.

"It is not a date," he said, brushing her aside and glaring at the giggling witch. "It is an experimental relationship outing."

"Same thing," she said with a casual shrug. She walked around him in a circle, smiling as she stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Call it what you will, Severus, it's still a date. Now come on. You don't want to be late for our 'experimental relationship outing', do you?"

Severus sighed, watching as she turned around and headed for the stairs. He had a feeling this was going to be a very long night.

.oOo.

The walls in Slughorn's office were draped with strips of emerald, crimson, and gold fabric, with fairies fluttering around inside an ornate lamp that hung from the center of the ceiling. A warm, reddish glow spread from the lamp and bathed the guests in a pale amber light, creating a pleasant atmosphere just right for conversation and holiday merriment. There was also a number of house elves bustling about room, carrying silver platters that were filled with an assortment of food and drinks.

Severus watched as Selebi ducked out of the way of a passing elf, a look of pure disgust on her pale face. He couldn't understand why she was so repulsed by the sight of these helpful little creatures. The only explanation he could come up with was that she saw house elves as inferior beings, an opinion which, unfortunately, was quite popular amongst people in the magical community.

"Good heavens, Severus," she spat in annoyance. "I had no idea this place was riddled with vermin." She shrieked as a pair of house elves passed, screaming like she'd seen a mouse and bolting from the corner of the room. "It touched me!" she exclaimed, causing people to stop and stare at her. "Did you see that, Severus? It wiped its dirty ear whiskers on my skirt!"

"Selebi, please, you're causing a scene." The dark man took her by the hand and lead her over to a secluded corner of the room. He stopped next to a table hidden by the shadow of a thick swath of fabric, pulled out chair, and pointed to it. "Sit," he ordered.

Selebi huffed out an exasperated sigh and sat down, watching as he took his seat beside to her. She drummed her fingers on the table and looked around. "Merlin, I need a drink..." she muttered. "It'll help me tolerate being in such close proximity to those mongrels."

Severus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Then you're going to have to ask one of the house elves for it."

"Like hell, Severus." She withdrew her wand from a pocket in her skirt, and summoned a bottle of firewhiskey off one of the elf's serving trays from across the room.

The dark man watched as several people ducked to avoid the incoming bottle as it sailed across the room. She then reached up and caught the bottle in midair, smiling, as though it were some sort of game.

"Ten points," she said with a smirk, taking a sip from her drink. "You know Severus, I was fairly good at playing Quidditch when I was younger," she added, seeing the stunned expression on his face. "I was good at scoring points for my team, but I could never catch the Snitch. Which, of course, is why our team captain refused to make me a Seeker during tryouts."

"Oh dear," said a sweetly serene voice a few tables over. "It seems as though the nargles are trying to steal the drinks."

Severus looked up and realized that the voice had come from Luna Lovegood, who was sitting at a table with Harry Potter. He then looked back at Selebi, who had let fly with a long winded speech on why she hated house elves.

"You see, Sev, when I was a child, my father taught me to never eat or drink anything unless I saw it being prepared with my own eyes, because you don't want your food getting contaminated by elves, werewolves or other such creatures. Unfortunately, I can't always adhere to that rule as well as I'd like, or else I'd starve in a place like this."

"Yes, fascinating," Severus commented, not really paying attention to what she was saying. The next thing he knew he was being hauled out of his seat and drug across the room.

"Stop skulking and come join us, Severus!" a loud voice said cheerfully.

It was Professor Slughorn, a glass of wine in hand and broad smile on his face as he lead Severus over to the table where Harry and Luna were sitting.

"Severus, I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion making!" hiccuped Slughorn. "Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!"

The dark man recoiled in disgust when he caught a whiff of alchol wafting from the aged professor. "I was under the impression that I hadn't managed to teach him anything," he said, leaning back in an attempt to distance himself from the atrocious odor.

"Well, then, it's natural ability!" shouted Slughorn. "You should have seen the Draught of Living Dead he produced for me." He hiccupped again, still smiling as he patted Severus on the shoulder. "A fine specimen, Snoovly, my boy. Fine specimen he brewed indeed. I haven't seen a student perform that well in years."

"Really?" Severus looked down his nose at the boy, who appeared to wilt under his gaze.

"You know, Snooverus, I'm quite pleased to see you looking so well again," Slughorn continued, his words slurring together as he spoke. "Though I must say, you still seem a bit off color, almost as though you've swallowed too much bile."

Harry snorted and inhaled half his mead up his nose. He leaned forward in his seat, coughing and spluttering as Luna slapped him on the back to help clear his airway.

"But no matter. Atleast you managed to acquire a charming, young girlfriend. Just goes to show there is indeed someone for everyone in this world, eh, Severrum?"

"Girlfriend?" Harry looked at Slughorn then back to Severus. "You're joking, right?

By now Severus had reached his breaking point. He'd had enough of Slughorn's booze, stink and overly pleasant, drunken demeanor. Throw in Harry's comment and the fact that he'd nearly chocked to death when Slughorn made note of his appearance and he'd had all he could stand from these two buffoons.

"Don't take that tone with me, Potter!" Severus snarled. "It's none of your business whether or not I have relations with someone. And as for you, Horace," he added, turning to face the drunken professor. "Don't start spreading rumors about the status of our relationship. Selebi and I are friends. Not that it's any business of yours, nor should I have to explain my relationship status to you or anyone else in this bloody castle!"

Slughorn smiled and laughed, completely unaffected by Severus' sour attitude. "Oh come now, Severrum, don't be shy," he chuckled merrily. "Why not bring her over and introduce her? What was her name again? Selena? Selenby?"

"I think it's sweet," chirped Luna. "How long do you suppose it'll be before there's a bunch of baby Snapes crawling around the castle?"

"Oh, dear god, no," Harry groaned. His head hit the table with a soft thump, and he closed his eyes as he tried to block out the mental image of a castle that was overrun with Severus' offspring.

Severus had just opened his mouth to speak when Filch cut through the crowded room, dragging Draco Malfoy along by the arm. He watched as Draco struggled to free himself from Filch's grasp as the caretaker explained to Slughorn how he'd discovered the boy lurking in an upstairs corridor.

"He claims to have been invited," sneered Filch, his jowls quivering as he spoke. He pointed a gnarled finger at the blond teen. "Is it true? Was he invited to the party? Or do I have to get out the whips and thumbscrews?"

Draco's eyes were watering with pain as the caretaker gripped his left arm. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming, and he feared that any minute now the bandages around his forearm were going to spring a leak. If that happened, and the burn reopened and started bleeding through his clothes, then Severus would know exactly what was wrong with him, and he couldn't risk anyone finding out about his affliction.

The blond teen cried out in pain, and managed to twist his arm out of Filch's grasp. "Alright already!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm as he backed away from the crowd of people. He cast a nervous glance in Severus' direction before continuing. "I wasn't invited. I was tryuing to gatecrash. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, my dear boy, not at all," said Slughorn. "It's nearly Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to join in a holiday celebration. By all means, come in Draco and join the fun."

"Excuse me, Horace," said Severus, as he pushed past the drunken professor and made his way towards Draco. "I need to have a word with him."

"Don't be too hard on the boy," said Slughorn, hiccuping again. "He was only trying to have a bit of fun."

"I am his Head of House, therefore I shall decide what sort of punishment is appropriate for his behavior, not you." He motioned for Draco to follow him, the blond teen hesitating before following him out the door.

Selebi looked up from her drink as the dark man passed, and a wicked grin creased the corners of her lips. Draco was in trouble, and she refused to miss out on what sort punishment he received as a result of his failed attempt to sneak into Slughorn's party. She was just about to stand up when the boy who had been seated next to Luna ducked between a set of chairs and headed for the door.

The dark witch held back, waiting a few minutes before exiting the room. Something was going on out there, and Selebi was going to find exactly what they were up to.


	29. Passion

Severus seized him by the arm and drug him down the corridor, ignoring the boy's protests as he opened the door and lead him into an empty classroom. "What exactly were you doing in there?" he spat. "You've already been accused of taking part in the incident with Katie Bell, and it doesn't look good when you're caught slinking around outside of Horace's office."

"Accused?" Draco took a step back, a look of incredulous shock on his flushed face. He was sweating profusely, his pulse racing and his breathing shallow. "Who accused me of leaving the necklace in the hall? And why? What makes them think I had anything to do with it?"

"You were seen in the corridor just moments before the necklace was found in her possession. That alone is enough to cause suspicion from your fellow classmates."

Draco backed against the desk. "You're wrong," he said, his fingers closing around his arm as pain flared in his mark. "I didn't do anything to her. And I'm not stupid enough to leave something like that lying around where anyone could find it." He grit his teeth, swearing under his breath as the pain doubled. He dearly wished that he could tell Severus what was going on, that Novox was responsible for luring her out into the hall with the cursed necklace. But there was always the chance that Novox would kill him if Draco turned the misbehaving monster over to Severus.

The blond teen glanced at the door, his cursed burn searing with horrible pain. According to Novox the curse could only be cured if he was loyal to the Dark Lord. He looked back at Severus and was surprised to see that he was looking much better than he had a few weeks ago. He'd spent so much time in the Room of Requirement that he hadn't seen Severus working on the potion that cured his terrible affliction. He'd leave if he could, but he was afraid of what Novox would do if he left him alone too long.

"You're a fool if you think you can handle this alone, Draco," drawled Severus, a hint of irritation in his voice. "I know you're struggling, and I'm certain that the mission given to you by the Dark Lord is not one that an ailing student can accomplish on his own."

Draco glared at him. "You know?" He protectively clutched his arm against his chest, his grey eyes shadowed from illness and exhaustion.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Come here, Draco." He reached for the boy's arm and was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the door's rusty hinges as Selebi peeked into the room.

Draco saw this as his chance and pushed past the professor, running for the door before Severus could get close to him. Selebi shrieked and was shoved against the wall by the passing teen, and by the time she realized what had happened, Draco was sprinting down the stairs and had vanished around the corner.

She pressed her hand against her chest, her eyes wide as she turned and looked back at Severus. "Fast little bugger, isn't he?"

Severus was still, a quiet rage building in his chest as his hands curled into fists at his sides. He'd had to deal with this insufferable witch for months, he'd been cursed and had barely recovered from his ordeal, and now his godson appeared to be suffering from the same affliction. It was one thing after another, and long about now he was ready to break under the weight of everything that had happened during the past few months.

"Dammit Selebi, are you incapable of minding your own business?" he spat in contempt.

"I was just trying to see what he was up to. You know I don't trust him, Sev. Never know what kind of mischief he's wandered into. Much like yourself," she said, nodding in his direction.

"Excuse me? I do not wander into mischief. My life has been one series of unfortunate events after the other from the day I was born. If I had any choice at all, I wouldn't be standing here arguing with the likes of you. I wouldn't even be in this bloody castle! I'd be somewhere else, living the quiet, peaceful life I tried to create for myself before all of this started."

"I know you don't mean that, Severus." She moved towards him, her hands on his shoulders as she approached him from behind. She started massaging his shoulders in an effort to help him relax. "You're too tense. You need to relax before you give yourself a heart attack from stress."

"I'm just fine, Selebi. Now unhand me at once."

She gripped his shoulders and spun him around, forcing him to look at her. "No, you're not fine. I can see it in your eyes when I look at you, and I'm worried about you, Sev."

"And I suppose the solution to my problems lies in your barging in here before I can finish speaking with Draco," he said, his snide comments rolling off her like they were nothing at all. That was one things that annoyed him to no end was her ability to take his rude remarks and either throw them back in his face or ignore them like he hadn't spoken. It was also one of the things he admired about her was her ability to keep up with him whenever they had an argument about something. Not only would she stand her ground rather than backing down like majority of people he knew, she could fire her own scathing remarks right back at him.

In all his life he'd never met someone like her. She got under his skin, driving him mad with the slightest glance from across the room. He couldn't stand being around her for more than five minutes at a time, and yet he couldn't bring himself to throw her out on her arse. He missed her unique brand of noise when she wasn't around. He cared about her, and he was sure she cared about him as well. Why else would she have spent so much time caring for him during his illness if she didn't love him?

"Perhaps," she said, a smile creasing the corners of her lips. "I can help you relax, if you'll give me a chance."

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe, Selebi. You've done nothing but - " He was cut off in mid-sentence when her lips met his, and suddenly every thought he had concerning Draco, Slughorn, the Dark Lord and anything else that was currently lingering on the edges of his mind vanished.

"Selebi!" he gasped when they finally came apart. The dark witch grinned.

"You liked it, though, didn't you, Severus?"

For the first time in his life the Potions Master was speechless. He stared at her, trying to understand the wealth of different emotions he feeling. His head told him this was wrong, that he belonged to Lily, while his heart was urging him forward, telling him to kiss her, to hold her and claim her body for his own.

"Selebi, I - "

"Shh." She held a finger to his lips. "Don't speak, Severus. Just listen to your heart." She paused, giving him a moment to think things over. "What does your heart tell you?"

"It says I want you," he replied.

Selebi smiled at him and reached for the buttons on her coat, her pale fingers working their way down his chest. She eased the coat back and slid it down his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor where it soon joined the rest of his clothes. Th next thing she knew they were caught in a frenzy of lips and hands, his lips kissing every inch of her body as he hastily removed her clothes, while her hands wrapped around his neck and shoulders as she allowed him to hold her against the door. And Harry Potter? He was walking past the door just as they started making out in the classroom.

The poor boy was horrified by the sounds he heard coming from the other side of the door. He immediately ran down the hall and back into Slughorn's office. He took his seat next to Luna, who turned to him and saw that the color had drained from his face.

"Harry, what's wrong? You look like you saw a crested dinkleburgwalusaurus." She calmly took a sip of her drink. "You know those are quite rare in these parts. Especially this time of year when they're usually migrating west for the winter."

"Sn-Snapes... B-baby Snapes," Harry stammered. "Baby Snapes, all over the castle. We're doomed, doomed! It's the end off the world as we know it!"

Luna smiled. "That's nice, Harry."

.oOo.

Selebi slid down the door, taking Severus with her as he collapsed onto his knees. They froze in that position, their bare flesh drenched in sweat. She trembled and gasped, a soft moan escaping her lips as he slid over onto his back.

"I do believe you are trying to kill me, he said, a small smirk gracing the corners of his lips. Severus massaged his chest over his heart, breathing deeply in an effort to calm his racing heart. "Suffice it to say our actions fall into the category of physical exertion, which has left me rather winded, just as Poppy said it would."

Selebi laid down beside him, the strength going out of her limbs as she all but collapsed onto the cold, stone floor. She relaxed in his embrace, feeling ready to sleep right where she was. "Severus," she murmured, her arm snaking around his waist. Her fingers found the necklace he always wore, and she looked at him with curiosity. "Why do you wear this?"

Severus gave her a look that said he clearly wished to avoid that particular subject. He clutched the locket against his chest and whispered, "Do you really want to know?'

It was a protective gesture, the way he held the locket, as though he were trying to keep it safe from her. He didn't know why he reacted like this, still clinging to the faded image after so many years had passed.

"Yes." She nodded. "Please."

He sighed and reached behind his head, unhooking the silver clasp and removing the necklace. "This is all I have left of her." Severus opened the locket, revealing the moving image of Lily Evans, forever frozen in time, still smiling and waving at them as though nothing had changed. "This is Lily," he said slowly. "She was murdered by the Dark Lord over a decade ago. I loved her with all my heart, and so I wear this locket to keep her close to me."

"I'm sorry, Severus," Selebi murmured. "She must have meant a lot to you."

Severus was silent as he slipped the necklace on, then rose from the floor and started gathering his clothes. Why did she have to ask him about that now? Why did she have to remind him of his past? It was enough to make him think that maybe she shouldn't be here with him, because any woman that he was ever involved with always met with an unfortunate end.

"Severus." The dark witch looked up from where she was sitting, the shadows clinging to her pale form as moonlight spilled across the floor. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know I'll never be as good as she was, nor will I ever take her place in your heart. But I still love you, and I understand if you're unable to love me the way you love her."

Their eyes met in the darkness of the empty classroom. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for a response. It felt like an eternity had passed before he moved away from her, crossing the room in silence as he headed for the door. He didn't know if he could do this, not after what happened the last time. He wanted to love her, to find happiness and start over again. But every time he tried reaching for his dreams he awoke to find himself living in a nightmare.


	30. Precious Gift

Whenever she saw him during the course of the next few days, Severus was quiet, keeping to himself as he pondered the status of their relationship. He'd gone further with her than any other woman, and yet there was a lingering sense of unease rooted firmly in the back of his mind. She didn't know him like she thought she did, she didn't understand the danger she was in simply because she had chosen to start a relationship with him. If they were to continue down the path they were on, they would have to proceed with caution, and he certainly wasn't going to let her anywhere near Malfoy manor.

Selebi watched him from afar, wondering if perhaps he had changed his mind about wanting to be in a relationship with her. She had no way of knowing what she was getting herself into, or that Severus was concerned about his own safety as well as hers. It wouldn't look good for him to be caught with a witch whose former master was one of the Dark Lord's rivals. Severus wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort ordered him to kill her, and the last thing he wanted was to be put in a position where he would be forced to murder the person he loved.

It was always something. It seemed as though his existence was cursed, and that he was never meant to have a life or enjoy sharing it with another person. He began to wonder what it was she saw in him, what had drawn her to him in the first place. He wasn't what anyone would call attractive, not with greasy hair and sallow skin. Then again she wasn't much of a prize either. But perhaps that's what made them just right for each other. They weren't perfect, they both had their flaws. They knew that, and were willing to acknowledge the fact that they were far from being beautiful. But still he wondered why, what did she see in him.

He thought about it for several days before leaving the castle and heading into town. If he was going to do this, then he was going to do it right. He would do everything for her that he never had a chance to do for Lily. He would protect her and keep her happy. He wasn't going to let this turn into the nightmare he'd suffered through before. He would live life, truly living for the first time in years, and he would see to it that she was safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

He returned to the castle later that afternoon, at which time he threw Selebi out of his private quarters and locked the door.

At first Selebi stood there, staring at the closed door in shock. What was this? Had he thrown her out for good? She tried the handle, then beat on the door with her fist when it didn't open.

"Sev! What're you doing? Let me in, dammit, or so help me I'll blast the door off its hinges." Selebi took a step back and aimed her wand at the handle _. "Alohomora!"_  She tried the door again, but it was still locked. His wards were too strong for an average witch to break through, which meant that she was stuck out here until Severus decided to let her in.

"Dammit Severus, open the bloody door!" Selebi shouted. "Didn't our night in the classroom mean anything to you?"

Severus opened the door, his overly large nose preceding him into the hallway. "I'll thank you not to inform everyone in the castle of our intimate activities, Selebi," he said, glaring at her from beneath curtains of his greasy, black hair.

"What're you doing in there?" asked Selebi, standing on tiptoe and trying to see over his shoulder.

Severus rolled his eyes, ignoring her question as he took a step back and closed the door in her face.

Selebi screamed in frustration and kicked the door, her toes throbbing as she leapt back, clutching her foot and hopping like a kangaroo. She let fly with a string of muttered obscenities before slipping and falling to the floor, which was how he found her several minutes later, sitting on the floor and pouting about not being let in to see him.

"Sev," she whined. "I nearly broke my foot on your stupid door."

"Not my problem," he said simply, then moved out of the way and motioned for her to come inside.

The dark witch stood up, taking a moment to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress before following him down the winding passageway that lead to his bedroom.

"I've taken into consideration ways in which we might improve our living conditions. And after giving it some thought, I decided that you should be allowed to share my bed." Severus moved past her, opening the door to his wardrobe which had been enlarged and now contained a small assortment of woman's clothing. "I also decided to purchase a few articles of clothing. You've been wearing that dress since the day I met you, and you shouldn't have to transfigure it every time you want to wear something different."

Selebi gasped, squealing with joy as she flung her arms around him. "Thank you so much! They're beautiful, Sev." She kissed him on the cheek, then hurried over and started going through her new clothes.

Severus was silent, a faint smirk forming on his lips as he watched her try on a grey shirt with ruffles adorning the collar and sleeves. It felt good to see her happily chattering away, gushing over her clothes like some teenaged muggme that had spent the day shopping with her girlfriends. "Selebi," he said at length. "May I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from adjusting the ruffles on her shirt and nodded. "Of course, Severus."

"Why are you attracted to me? Most people can't see past my outward appearance and decide they'd rather have someone who is more aesthetically pleasing."

"Aesthetically pleasing?" Selebi echoed. She cocked her head to the side, looking somewhat confused. "You don't think you're good looking?"

"No," he said dryly. "It is difficult to have a decent self image when one has constantly been harassed about their appearance from the time they were young. I rely on my other traits, such as wisdom and intelligence to attract a member of the opposite sex. But being an intelligent, sophisticated Potions Master holds little value in a world that prizes general appearance over matters of the mind and logic and reason."

Selebi frowned, her dark eyes shining with anger and resentment. "In other words, they're too shallow to see your inner beauty."

"Precisely." Severus nodded. "But it doesn't answer my question. Is it my 'inner beauty', as you call it? Or is there something else?"

"Both," she said, her gaze softening as a smile formed on her lips. "But if you're asking about physical beauty I think you have a gorgeous body. And your voice, Severus, it's like you're caressing my ears every time you speak. Honestly, Sev, if they can't see you for the handsome, loving person that you really are then it's their loss."

It took a special kind of woman to love Severus Snape, one that could tolerate his attitude and find beauty in someone even when they couldn't see it in themselves. It was at that moment when Severus realized that he had made the right decision, because she was the one who could love him for who he was.

.oOo.

Selebi slept peacefully that night, nestled in the arms of her dark prince. It felt good to get off the couch and into a nice, warm bed. The dungsons were always cold and damp in the winter, and what better way to keep warm then to spend the night close to someone you love?

She awoke to find a small assortment of gifts sitting on the foot of the bed. Each one has been wrapped in brightly colored paper, with ribbons, bows and moving pictures frolicking merrily across the surface of the wrapping paper. One package had pictures of reindeer walking through the forest, the night sky illuminated with thousands of glittering stars while the mother reindeer stopped to nuzzle her young. Another package had penguins dressed in mittens and scarves playing games and making snowmen.

The dark witch sat up in bed. She eased the covers back and crawled across the bed on her hands and knees, until she was sitting next to the neat little stack of gifts. Most of them had Severus' name on them, but there were a few that had her name the tag.

Her eyes widened as a smile crept across her face. "Presents!" she breathed, looking very much like an excited child on Christmas morning. "We've got presents, Sev!" She turned around and put her hand on his arm. "Severus, wake up! We've got Christmas presents! And they're so cute. Look at the wrapping paper on this one, Sev. Aren't these penguins adorable?"

Severus yawned and rolled over onto his back. He barely had his eyes open for five seconds before she thrust a package under his nose. "Yes, Selebi, it's adorable," he said, pushing her aside and sitting up slowly. He glanced at the dancing penguins before moving towards the foot of the bed and sorting the presents in two piles, one for her and one for him.

"This is so exciting, Sev. I didn't know they gave us presents on Christmas. And I certainly wasn't expecting to get anything from these people that hardly know me."

"Everyone gets presents at Hogwarts," Severus explained. "Pomona usually gives me a plant clipping that dies within a week, and Albus gives out sweets and socks to nearly everyone in the castle."

"Sweets and socks? A rather odd combination, don't you think?" Selebi reached for a package that had her name on it, sending up a flurry of ribbons and paper, then laughed when a piece of colorful wrapping paper drifted across the bed and stuck on the tip of Severus' nose.

Severus plucked the piece of paper off his nose and flicked it across the room. "Yes, it is. He claims that one can never have too many pairs of socks. However, after receiving multiple pairs of socks during the course of the last six years, I have decided that there is such a thing as having too many socks."

Sure enough there was a pile of socks in the first present she unwrapped. There were six pairs of purple socks, some plain, some polka dot and some with stripes. Severus received a similar gift of socks, only his were green in color. The second package contained a box of lemon drops, as well as a few chocolate frogs. The dark man also received a box lemon drops, as well as a few other things from his colleagues and associates.

"I'm not fond of sweets," he said, and handed her the box of lemon drops. "I prefer actual fruit such as peaches and bananas. I was in hopes he would send me a packet of candied fruit, but apparently he can't stop playing with his socks long enough to take note of my food preferences."

"Severus." Selebi looked up from the box of lemon drops she was holding, her voice low as though she were afraid to speak. She hesitated slightly, her fingers fiddling a piece of ribbon that was draped across the box. "I hope you don't mind but I got you a present."

The dark man blinked and looked at her in confusion. "Mind? Why would I mind, Selebi?"

"Well, you haven't seen my gift yet. But when you do, you might not be pleased with it." She reached under her pillow and brought out a photograph. "I'm afraid you won't like it, or that you won't be ready for it. In which case I completely understand. I just wanted to give you something for Christmas and this was all I could think of."

She handed him a small, heart shaped picture. The picture was of herself and was small enough to fit in his locket. He knew at once why she had given this to him, and although he was happy to receive such a lovely gift from her, he couldn't help but feel a sting of sadness pierce his heart as he remembered the woman that he lost.

"You wouldn't be replacing her, Severus. I know I could never take her place, and I'm okay with that. I wouldn't try replacing someone who meant so much to you. All I'm asking is that you allow both of us into your heart."

Severus was silent, the corners of his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Now was the time to summon his strength and move forward. He'd carried this grief with him long enough, and if he ever wanted to start living again he had to stop living in the past.

He pried open the locket around his neck, and carefully placed the picture of Selebi opposite the picture of Lily. It was difficult to force his trembling fingers to move, and he looked up when he felt Selebi's hand on his wrist, trying to hold it steady. It was that brief contact, that moment when her fingers closed around his wrist that gave him the strength to continue. He would do this for her, for both of them, keeping alive the memory of his lost love while keeping his present lover close to his heart.


	31. Unpleasant Birthday Gift

One week slowly faded into the next, and a new year began as the old one slipped away.

The cold winter winds were blowing across the frozen grounds as Severus worked in his lab, brewing a batch of potions for Madam Pomfrey. He still hadn't figured out how to obtain the memory from Slughorn, but that was the farthest thing from his mind right now, because it was that time of year again. It was the day when Severus barricaded himself in his office and avoided all contact with the staff, because there was only one thing that he despised more than Christmas, and that was his birthday.

Selebi sat in the corner of the lab, watching as he put the finishing touches on a batch of Pepper Up potion. She was impressed with his potion making skills and enjoyed watching him work. It was no wonder he was able to invent a cure for his affliction. A man like that could probably brew anything with ease, even if all he had to work with was a bathtub full of water and some herbs that had been uprooted from a muggle garden.

"Have you ever considered taking a few courses to further your education?" Severus queried, his back to her as he stirred the mixture in his cauldron. "I've heard you mention how insufficient your potion making skills are. But that needn't be an issue, not when you have access to a Potions Master who is willing to assist in the matter."

Selebi snorted in amusement. "I was never any good at potion making when I was at school. If I couldn't learn back then, what makes you think I can now?"

"Perhaps you didn't have a teacher who was worthy of teaching potions. That alone is enough to effect the quality of one's education."

The dark witch smiled and shook her head. "I don't think that's the reason, Severus. Making potions is your specialty, not mine. I prefer astronomy over potion making. Though if I spent less time star gazing and more time studying, I might have gotten better grades."

Severus finished stirring the contents of his cauldron, then turned around and leaned with his back against the heavy oak table. He decided to ask her some basic questions to test her knowledge of potion making. Surely this woman wasn't a complete imbecile and could at least grasp some of the simple elements of potion making.

"Can you discern what type of potion I'm brewing by the color of the vapor and the aroma of the potion itself?"

Selebi bit her bottom lip. She looked at the brown liquid simmering in the cauldron, then sniffed the thin, delicate spirals of steam rising from the potion and gagged. "It stinks, Sev," she said, holding her nose with one hand and fanning the air with the other. "It smells horribly bitter, like it contains a large amount of vervain."

"That is correct. Now what type of potion is vervain commonly used in?"

The dark witch scrunched her eyebrows together as she concentrated, trying to remember what potions required the use of vervain as a main ingredient. "Vervain treats colds, fevers and headaches. But I'm afraid I can't name anything specific. I can brew a potion that contains one or two simple ingredients, but that's about it."

"You appear to have knowledge of plants that are used in potions. Can you tell me the difference between an infusion and a decoction?"

Selebi's expression brightened, and she sat up straight, a smile blossoming on her pale lips. "A decoction is a potion made from twigs and roots, while an infusion is a potion made from leaves and flowers of herbs."

"That is also correct," said Severus, nodding in approval. He removed a jar from the shelf over his work bench and held it up for her. The jar contained a dried pland that resembled a type of grey moss."Can you identify this plant?"

Selebi shook her head. "No. I don't know what that is."

"That's quite alright, Selebi. I didn't expect you, or anyone else except Pomona, to recognize such a rare and exotic herb. This particular species is known as capsella bursa-pastoris. It controls bleeding and is valued for its ability to cool fevers and heal wounds." He placed the jar on the shelf before continuing. "You would do well to remember that potion making involves more than the use of herbs and flowers. You can only accomplish so much if you rely on plants alone."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go away," Severus drawled, sounding thoroughly annoyed as he spoke to the unseen entity behind the door. "I'm not accepting any friends, colleagues, well wishers or gifts."

But the man behind the door would not be deterred by Severus' foul mood, and decided to join them regardless of whether or not the dark man wanted company.

Selebi looked up as Slughorn appeared in the doorway, the old chuckling as he made his way downstairs. Hs clapped a hand on Severus' shoulder, grinning at the dark man who was glaring daggers at the old professor. "Severus, my good man, you should know better than to think you can hide from us on your birthday. I even brought a little something for the celebration," he said, producing a bottle of mead and placing it on Severus' work bench.

Selebi's face lit up, and she clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "Today is your birthday? Oh Sev, why didn't you tell me?" She hesitated for a fraction of a second before continuing. "How old are you?"

"Thirty five." Severus winced as Selebi's high pitched laught filled the air.

"Thirty five? I'm seven years younger than you, you old fart!"

"Old what?!"

Both Slughorn and Selebi laughed at her comment, the dark man showing no sign of amusement. When the laughter died down Slughorn conjured three glasses, then poured a generous amount of rich, amber colored liquid into each of the glasses.

"This is the last bottle of a fine oak-matured mead, Severus," said Slughorn, wiping tears of merriment from the corner of his eyes. "I meant to give it to Dumbledore for Christmas, but I must have forgotten it somehow." He shrugged. "Old age, I suppose. Sometimes things slip my mind. But no matter. He can't miss what he never had! So, why don't we have a drink to celebrate your birthday? Nothing like a good spirit on a special occasion such as this."

Severus' eyes narrowed as he gazed at the liquid in the glass. It was dark and murky, with flecks of black grime slowly sinking to the bottom of the glass.

"There you are then," said Slughorn, handing Severus and Selebi a glass of mead before raising his own. "Well, a very happy birthday to you Severus. And may you and Shelia - "

"Selebi," the dark witch corrected him.

Severus brought the glass to his nose and smelled it. His heart stalled in his chest when he recognized the foul substance tainting the mead. "Selebi, wait!" But it was too late. The dark witch downed her glass in a single gulp.

There was a half second pause before she started shaking and the glass slipped from her fingers, shattering on the floor. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she collapsed, her limbs jerking as twitching. Froth dribbled down her chin, her pale lips turning blue as she gasped and choked.

Slughorn backed away, staring at her in stunned disbelief as she thrashed on the floor.

Severus pushed past the old professor and reached for the cupboard above his work bench. He flung the door open, sifting through the contents of the cupboard until he found what he was looking for. He then knelt bedside the dark witch, and was able to force the dark blue liquid down her throat once the seizure had stopped.

Her breathing halted and she gasped, losing consciousness in his arms. She managed to say his name before her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side.

"No, Merlin, please, don't do this to me again." Severus held her against his chest, tears streaming down the sides of his face. "Go get Poppy!" he yelled at the old professor. "Tell her that Selebi's been poisoned!"

.oOo.

The curtains were drawn, the only light coming from the flickering candles that floated in the air above the dark figure seated beside the bed. Selebi was sound asleep, with Severus holding her hand as he watched her chest rise and fall with each slow, shallow breath. Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey stood on the other side of the curtain, conversing in hushed tones.

Ths former Potions Master eased the curtain aside, peering through the shadows at Severus. He hadn't expected the dark man to openly display his feelings for her, his fingers caressing the back of her hand as he spoke to her. They both knew she couldn't hear him, but it didn't matter, for it was his way of being there for her even when she wasn't aware of his presence.

As he listened, Slughorn managed to catch a few snippets of what was being said. He overheard Severus saying something about how Horace was an incompetent teacher that had no business teaching at Hogwarts. But instead of being offended, Slughorn moved the curtain out of the way and stepped into the light.

Severus did not look up when heard footsteps approach the bed. He kept his attention on Selebi, ignoring the presence of the older man.

"Severus," Slughorn said softly. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened this morning. I didn't know someone had poisoned the mead, and I apologize for not seeing that sooner. I should have done something, but I... I couldn't move. I'm sorry, Severus."

"Save your breath," the dark man spat. "I don't want to hear your excuses."

The was a pause. Slughorn sighed, his gaze drifting towards the woman in bed. "You really care about her, don't you, Severus?"

Another pause as silence stretched between them.

Slughorn cleared his throat. "Yes, well, after all the years you spent pining over Lily... Well, that is to say, this is a most unexpected development. I never expected you to have feelings for anyone other than her."

"Really?" Severus' deep voice cut through the silence in the room. "I suppose that makes two of us." He looked down at the sleeping witch and brushed a few loose strands of dark hair out of her face. "Selebi is nothing like Lily. I'll have you know that she is very childish. She is incorrigible, insolent, demanding. Her beauty is on the inside, and if you can see past her outer flaws, you'll see that she has a kind and loving heart."

"I see."

"No, you do not. You've no idea what she means to me."

"Severus I -"

"Go. This conversation is over."

The old professor hung his head and took a step back into the shadows. "I really should have known better and stopped this from happening in the first place. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you Severus, just let me know."

The curtain closed, and his footsteps faded into the distance. The matron checked on them one last time before she left the room, retiring for the evening after reassuring Severus that Selebi was going to be alright. The dark witch had been through a terrible ordeal, but within a few days she would recover and be back to her usual self again.


	32. Finding A Cure

It was morning, the pale sunlight filtering through the grey clouds above. Severus had fallen asleep in the chair beside Selebi's bed and remained there throughout the night. He awoke to find a house elf at his side, offering him a tray of food.

"Go on," he said, gently nudging the elf away from the bed. "I'm not hungry." His gaze fell upon the sleeping witch beside him. Madam Pomfrey said she would be alright, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been shaken up by her brush with death. She could have slipped through his fingers just as easily as Lily had. He'd come close to losing her, too close. Another minute and she would have been dead. And what did Slughorn do? That old fool just stood there and watched.

"Sir," the house elf squeaked, holding up the tray. "Excuse me, sir, I is sorry to bother you, but Madam Pomfrey is saying that you need to eat something. You is sleeping through breakfast, sir. And I has made your favorite." He smiled, offering the tray with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

Severus' lip curled in a sneer. He snatched a biscuit from the tray and spread some peach jam on it, hoping this would be enough to satisfy Pomfrey's elf. But the elf didn't leave. He stayed beside the bed, urging the dark man to eat something other than a biscuit and jam. Severus sighed and plucked a cup of tea off the tray. He was halfway through drinking his tea when Selebi began to stir, her eyelids fluttering open as she stared at the ceiling.

"Seh... Severus," she murmured, her voice low and groggy.

"Selebi." He set his cup of tea on the nightstand, his hand closing around hers as he leaned forward in his seat.

Some feeble attempt at language dribbled past her lips, her eyes closing as her head lolled to the side. It looked as though any hope he had for conversation would have to wait until she had recovered.

He started thinking about everything that happened, and when he realized that the house elf was still standing there beside him, he promptly shooed the creature out of the room. It didn't take long for him to realize that the person responsible for poisoning the mead was most likely Draco. Another failed attempt at carrying out the Dark Lord's mission, he thought, and decided to find the boy and question him on what had happened.

.oOo.

Draco ran down the hall, hoping to escape the wrath of Voldemort's son who was still camped out in the Room of Requirement. The vicious teen had thrown a tantrum when he discovered that Severus had recovered from his curse, which succeeded in destroying a portion of the items that were stored in the secret room. The vanishing cabinet was among the casualties, and now Novox was stranded in the Room of Requirement with no way out of the castle.

He'd been stuck there for weeks, gradually tearing apart the room and taking out his frustration on anything, or anyone, that happened to be close by. And without his father around to keep him under control, Novox was slowly slipping into the same madness that had consumed his mother. It wasn't unusual for him to spend hours sitting in the corner, scribbling in an old diary he'd found amongst the debris that littered the room. He talked to himself, rocking back forth and staring at the wall. He couldn't stand being locked up in the Room of Requirement. It was driving him insane.

Draco didn't want to be anywhere near him when he exploded, and when he saw Novox preparing to launch into a fit of rage, he fled, running down the hall and heading for the one place he knew no one would find him.

He stopped outside the door leading to the girl's bathroom. This was Myrtle's bathroom, and although he despised the thought of being stuck with that moaning apparition, anything was better than watching Novox scream and set things on fire.

He entered the bathroom, his stomach churning as he placed his hands on the rim of the sink. His heart was racing, and as he looked at his reflection in the mirror over sink, he saw that his skin was pale with drops of perspiration beading on his forehead. He swallowed hard, wiping the sweat off his face with the back of his hand, then reached for the sleeve of his shirt and peeled back the layers of fabric, revealing blood soaked bandages that were dripping onto the porcelain counter.

The burn was slowly spreading past his elbow, and had reached the point where he was having difficulty controlling the bleeding. He inhaled deeply, fighting the urge to get sick, and a harsh, half strangled sob escaped his lips. Once it started it wouldn't stop, tears streaming down his face as blood trickled down the length of his arm, circling the drain and pooling at the bottom of the sink.

If he told Severus, if he went to him for help, what would the dark man think of him? Severus already knew that he was struggling, and that he wasn't likely to complete the task he'd been given. He hated this, he didn't want to be a part of it. He took another deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, and gagged, vomiting a mouthful of bile into the sink.

That was how Harry found him, still sobbing as he leaned over the sink. The blond teen caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye, his eyes wide with horror as he looked up and saw Harry's reflection in the mirror.

"Potter!" He drew his wand, turning on him and firing a hex that struck the wall above the bathroom door. His vision blurred, and he staggered sideways, his hand on the rim of the sink as Harry ducked the hex, drawing his wand and taking cover in the nearest stall.

Harry aimed a curse at the blond teen, only to have it reflected back in his face. His reflexes slowed, Draco was barely able to block the next attack, the curse ricocheting off his shield charm and striking a faucet in the corner. Water gushed from the broken faucet, spilling onto the floor and flooding the bathroom in a matter minutes. Draco fought back with a stunning spell, and succeeded in blasting the door off the bathroom stall. Harry ran for the next available hiding place, sprinting across the floor and slipping in the water that had pooled in the corner.

The mirror shattered as Harry fired a hex at Draco, the broken shards exploding inches from where Draco had been standing just moments before the attack. It was then that Myrtle arose from her toilet, yelling at them to stop fighting. Draco looked up for a split second, distracted by her ceaseless wails, and was sent soaring into the air as Harry's curse slammed him into the wall.

Draco hit the wall, sliding down it and collapsing in a heap on the floor. Scarlet ribbons spread onto the surface of the water, snaking across the floor and staining the water a deep shade of crimson. He was bleeding from more than a dozen wounds, his chest and arms torn open, with ragged gashes running down the length of his chest.

The blond teen gasped, clutching his chest as he curled in a ball on his side. He didn't know what kind of spell he'd been hit with, or if this was another side effect from the curse. His wand slid from his fingers, and he screamed, his trembling hands covered in blood.

"No." The words left him in a horrified whisper as he took a step back. Harry glanced around the room, his eyes landing on Moaning Myrtle, who gasped and started screaming, "Murder! Murder in the bathroom!"

"No, I didn't! He's not dead. I couldn't have..." His words were cut short as the bathroom door was flung open, and there stood Severus in the doorway. It took him a moment to process what he was seeing - the boy gasping and groaning, clutching his chest as blood cascaded down his arms. He recognized his spell the instant he laid eyes on the poor boy, and crossed the bathroom in a few steps, pushing Harry aside and kneeling before Draco.

"Sir, I - I can explain," Harry stammered. "He attacked me first and I - "

"Where did you learn that spell?" Severus drew his wand, and Harry took a step back.

If he told the professor that he read it in a book, Severus would want to know where he read it and demand that he turn it over. But if he lied, he'd end up in more trouble than he already was.

"I read it somewhere. But it was a long time ago, I don't remember where I saw it. Maybe in a book store or - "

"Lies!" Severus spat, cutting him off in mid-sentence. It was then that he noticed the burn creeping up the length of Draco's left arm, and his heart stalled, his breath catching in his throat as he realized what this meant. He turned to Harry, his dark eyes blazing with furious anger as he ordered him out of the room. "We will discuss this in my office later, Potter. I must see to his wounds before he hemorrhages to death."

Harry nodded and fled the room. He wasn't going to question why Severus told him to leave, he was just grateful that he'd escaped and had time to hide his copy of Advanced Potion Making. Not that it would do him any good. His punishment would come later when he confronted Severus in his office. But for now he had time to run, one blessed moment to think and figure out what to do.

Severus waited for him to leave, listening as the boy's footsteps retreated down the hall, then held his wand over Draco, tracing the wounds in his chest and arms while muttering the incantation that would heal his injuries. The wounds began to mend, knitting together as the flow of blood slowed to a trickle. He repeated the incantation, sealing the wounds and stopping the bleeding altogether. But the cursed burn on Draco's arm needed attention, and the only way to cure this terrible affliction was to return with him and see that he received proper treatment.

He looked down at the boy, who was half unconscious from pain and blood loss. He tried easing him into a sitting position on the floor, but weeks of illness and exhaustion had taken its toll on him, and Draco collapsed onto his back in a pool of water.

Severus knew that it was impossible for him to carry Draco out of the bathroom and down into the dungeon. His left arm was partially paralyzed due to extensive nerve damage, which meant that he'd have to resort to other methods in order to transport Draco to the dungeon.

He conjured a stretcher and levitated the blond teen onto the floating canvas. Draco groaned but made no attempt to move as Severus poked his head outside the door to make sure no one was around. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to see him with Draco laid out on a stretcher. Fortunately for them it was still early. The students had yet to go class, and the halls were mostly empty.

He brought Draco to his private quarters and levitated him onto the couch. Draco stirred and tried to sit up when the dark man placed a damp washcloth on his forehead, but Severus forced him down on the couch, his hand on the boy's chest as Draco protested his actions. He couldn't let Severus find out, he couldn't. He summoned the last of his strength and was about to make a mad dash for the door when Severus pointed his wand at him, holding it inches in front of his face.

"Don't move," Severus hissed, his lips barely moving when he spoke. He summoned two bottles and a roll of bandages from the other room, then ordered Draco to sit still while he treated his burn.

Draco grit his teeth, hissing in pain as Severus grabbed his arm and started wrapping the potion soaked bandages around his aching limb. "Bloody hell," he cursed. "Ever heard of something called beside manner?" He slumped against the pillows Severus had placed on the couch as a sudden wave of dizziness turned the world upside down. His stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot, and he closed his eyes, trying not to get sick on the professor.

"Here." Severus pressed a bottle of amber colored liquid into his hand. "If you get sick, you'll be scrubbing the stain off the rug on your hands and knees."

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked, blinking and looking at him in surprise. "You know what this means, don't you? And how do you know how to treat this?"

Severus said nothing, his dark eyes never leaving Draco's face as he rose to his feet. Draco felt another wave of nausea clawing at his insides, and quickly downed the potion Severus had given him. He set the bottle down on the coffee table, then settled himself comfortably against the pillows, sighing with relief as he felt the pain in his arm begin to subside. He didn't know what Severus did, and long about now he didn't care, he was just grateful to finally feel some relief.

Several minutes passed in silence. Draco was nearly asleep when he asked Severus if he could stay with him for a few days. "I don't want to go back there," he murmured, his eyes opening as he looked up at the professor. "I'm so tired. I just want to sleep." He was more than tired, he was avoiding Novox like the plague, and would take any opportunity he could get to escape the little heathen.

Severus pondered the situation for a minute before agreeing to let Draco stay. He wouldn't turn him away when he needed help, and Draco would need care and attention for several days while he recovered. "Rest, Draco," he said, taking a seat in the chair beside the fireplace. "I'm not going to throw you out whilst you are ill."

"Thank you." Draco closed his eyes, and within a few minutes he was asleep.


	33. Timeless Memories

Severus was still, watching as Draco drifted off to sleep on his couch. A lingering sense of unease settled in his chest as he thought about everything they had been through. Draco had to have been suffering since Novox cast his curse, and yet he kept it hidden, refusing to tell his Head of House what was happening to him. Severus couldn't even imagine what that must have been like, having to deal with such a terrible affliction on his own.

He knew that he should feel some form of relief, knowing that the boy was on his way to making a full recovery. But it wasn't over. It was only going to get worse now that Voldemort had ordered his son to do his bidding. The forces of darkness were growing, and with the two of them working together it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose.

He rose from his seat and swept across the room, leaving Draco alone in the living room as he headed upstairs. He didn't stop until he he had reached the door to leading to the potions classroom.

Slughorn started, looking up from the potion was making as the door was thrown open with a bang. There was Severus, standing in the doorway with his robes still dripping wet from his trip to the upstairs bathroom. The younger of the two potions masters hadn't thought to clean his robes before departing from his private quarters.

"Severus, what're you doing here?" asked Slughorn, gazing up at him through the haze of multicolored vapors that filled the room.

"I need to have a word with you, Horace." Severus motioned towards the door. "Now."

His eyes widened and he stepped out from behind the desk, staring at the stains on Severus' clothes. "I'm sorry," said Slughorn, moving through the sea of cauldrons as he headed for the door. "If you'll excuse me, I'll only be gone a moment. Miss Granger, please watch over the class while I'm away."

He joined Severus in the hall, closing the door behind him so the students wouldn't overhear their conversation..

"Horace, there is something that I require from you," said Severus, pausing briefly to brush his hair out of his face. He was exhausted, the worn expression on his face clearly indicating that he'd had little more than four hours sleep the previous evening. "Do you recall the offer you made following the incident with Selebi?"

Slugorn looked up at him, his gaze drifting from the stains on Severus' clothes to the dark circles under his eyes. "Yes, I remember that. Why do you ask? Do you have something in mind, Severus?"

"You know very well what I have in mind, Horace," the dark man said curtly. "Albus has informed me of his failed attempt to retrieve memory he so desperately needs. And I'm quite certain you've been expecting him to send someone your way when his first attempt failed miserably."

"Severus, no." He was already starting to back away. He raised a hand, and had barely begun to speak when Severus cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Listen to me, Horace. And before you begin your selfish whining about what may happen to you if you give me that memory, I'd like you to consider what I go through on a daily basis." He hesitated for a fraction of a second before continuing. "You know what I was, what I became when the war was over. I did it for her, because I didn't want her sacrifice to be in vain. And the information contained in that memory can help us. It will help bring us a step closer to vanquishing the Dark Lord."

"I can't," said Slughorn, his voice trembling when he spoke. He was about to leave when Severus slammed his hand against the wall, his arm outstretched, blocking Slughorn's way to the classroom.

"Yes, you can," Severus hissed, glaring at him with such intensity that the older man cowered beneath his fierce gaze. "You can and you will, Horace. I didn't spend all this time getting close to Selebi just to have her slip away like the last person I cared for. The Dark Lord is gaining in strength. He remains a constant threat to everyone who wants to be left alone and live their life in peace. You can put a stop to this. And all I need from you is your memory of what happened the night he inquired about horcruxes."

"No! Absolutely not, Severus. I refuse... I cannot give it to you." His gaze faltered, and he let his eyes wander to the side as he tried to escape the dark man's intimidating stare. "I'm sorry. I know I said I would try to make it up to you, but I can't do that. There has to be something else, some other way that I can make things right again."

Severus exhaled sharply, his hand reaching for the chain around his neck as he eased the locket out from under his shirt. He didn't want to do this, but it was beginning to look as though he didn't have a choice. It was his trump card, the last resort as he attempted to reason with the cowardly professor.

"Know what this is?"

Slughorn hesitated before leaning in to get a closer look at the engraving on its surface. "Is that...? No, it couldn't be," he murmured, spying the lily on the cover. His fingers traced the edges of the delicate flower. He recognized the locket as the same one Lily used to wear in school. "Where did you get this?"

"I recovered it from the ruins of her house shortly after she was murdered," Severus replied, trying to maintain his composure as he felt his throat constrict with emotion. "It's my way of keeping her memory alive. But during the past few weeks it has become something more, and has taken on a new meaning."

He opened the locket, revealing the photographs of Lily and Selebi.

Slughorn's jaw dropped, his lips moving soundlessly as he tried to find his voice. It took him several tries before he was able to speak, his eyes filling with tears as the picture of Lily waved at him. "Severus," he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. "You... You love them both?"

"Yes. They are my heart and soul, my very existence." He paused, carefully studying the expression on the old professor's face. "That's why I need your memory of what went on that evening. I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing it for them, for all that Lily was and for all that Selebi will be. Lily sacrificed her life, and yet you can't give me a single memory?"

Silence stretched between them, the dark man waiting for a response. For a momemt he thought that Slughorn that was going to leave without giving him the memory, but then he raised his hand, his fingers trembling as they closed around his wand. He removed a small bottle from a pocket in his cloak, then placed the tip of his wand against his temple and withdrew a long silvery thread, until the delicate shining strand snapped, and he placed it in the bottle.

"I'm not proud of it..." he said. "I am ashamed of what that memory shows. Just please don't think too badly of me once you've seen it."

.oOo.

There was a knock on the door, drawing his attention away from the papers on his desk. Dumbledore looked up, his hands folded neatly across his lap.

"Come in."

The door flew open as Severus all but fell into the room. He stumbled, clutching his chest as he tried to catch his breath, and nearly collapsed against the the back of the chair opposite the one Dumbledore was sitting in.

"Severus." Dumbledore was concerned, his hands on his desk as he rose from his seat. "My word, is something wrong, Severus?"

"I'm fine, Albus." The dark man leaned forward, supporting himself with his one good arm to keep from falling over. His hair spilled forward into his face, and for a moment he was unable to speak as he gasped and struggled to draw air into his lungs. "It's those blasted stairs. I never realized how many of them there were until that wretched curse robbed me of the ability to walk and breathe at the same time."

There was a slight pause as Severus reached into his pocket and removed the bottle containing Slughorn's memory. "I believe this is what you've been looking for, Albus." A faint smile drifted across his face, and he placed the bottle on the desk before collapsing into the chair in front of him.

He was still for several minutes while Dumbledore examined the bottle, turning it over in his hands as he watched the thin, silvery strains moving and floating. The silence was then broken by a deep, low sound as Severus began to chuckle.

"Look at me, Albus," he said, grinning as though he were drunk. "I suppose I'm quite a sight, aren't I? My robes dripping wet and covered with blood. I must have frightened Horace half to death when he saw me."

Dumbledore placed the bottle on his desk, moving quickly to examine him for signs for signs of injury. But the dark man held up a hand, stopping him in his tracks before he could approach him.

"It is nothing to worry about. There was an incident in the lavatory that involved Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I intervened, only to discover that Draco had been suffering from the same affliction which has limited my ability to climb your never ending staircase. I treated him, hence the bloodstains on my clothes. However some of them were obtained when I was healing the injuries he sustained during the altercation with Potter."

"And I assume he questioned you as to why you had been suffering from the same condition?"

The dark man sighed wearily. "No, he did not. However he was curious as to how I knew the proper methods for alleviating his discomfort. I assume he understands the nature of such a condition, but I refrained from telling him anything which would arouse suspicion in either him or his father."

"You've done well, Severus," said Dumbledore, watching as the dark man slid down in his seat. "But I fear that you are going to make yourself ill." As he spoke, Severus was starting to doze off, his head down and his eyes closed. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Hmm?" Severus blinked and gazed at him from beneath curtains of his long, ebony hair. "I honestly couldn't tell you, Albus. I have not slept or eaten much since Selebi's poisoning. I know it is unwise, but I came close to losing something that is precious to me, and I find it difficult to rest knowing the shape she's in."

Dumbledore placed a hand on the dark man's shoulder. "Rest, Severus. You'll not be doing yourself any favors by making yourself ill. And I don't think Selebi would be pleased to discover that you had fallen ill during her absence. In the meantime, Harry and I will examine the memory and determine what course of action needs to take place. I will inform you of when your services are needed in the future, but for now I suggest that you retire for some well deserved rest, Severus."

The dark man nodded, and slowly rose from his seat. He wasn't about to argue with him when he was on the verge of collapse from hunger, stress and exhaustion. Selebi would recover on her own, and right now he needed to take care of himself before he wound up back in the infirmary.


	34. Love Sickness

A shadowy figure crept along the edges of the corridor, staying close to the wall as he made his way downstairs. A hint of silver shone in the moonlight, a flash of flowing silk, and then suddenly he was gone.

Novox drifted through the shadows, getting lost several times as he made his way towards the kitchen. He was very hungry, and without Draco around to wait on him hand and foot, he had been forced to fend for himself if he wanted something to eat. The blond teen had been missing for a number of days, and long about now Novox was ready to strangle the boy the next time he saw him.

He was sick from hunger, his stomach growling as he made his way down one winding staircase after another. He paused in the hallway, doubling over with his arm around his waist. A thin sliver of light cut through the darkness ahead him, spilling out from under the door to his left. If he listened carefully, he just make out the sound of voices coming from inside.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Novox moved forward and placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it and opening the door just enough for him to sneak a peek inside. He saw Severus sitting beside Selebi's bed, the two of them engaged in conversation while a house elf lingered by the foot of the bed. From the looks of things, the elf had brought them something for dinner.

Selebi slid her pillow out from behind her back, and used it to swat the house elf as she ordered it to leave. "I'll not have some filthy creature contaminating everything in the room while I'm trying to eat my dinner!" she exclaimed. "Damn thing makes me sick just looking at it."

She chucked her pillow across the room, missing the elf by a few inches as it vanished on the spot.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. "It appears as though you are feeling more like yourself, Selebi."

The dark witch folded her arms over her chest, looking very much like an angry, pouting child. Severus stood up and went to retrieve the pillow, which had sailed halfway across the room and landed in the wastepaper basket. "Honestly, Selebi, she is just doing her job. You act as though she were plotting your demise." He tucked the pillow behind her back then sat down beside the bed. "I'm surprised Poppy sends Maple here after your little tantrum the first time she arrived."

"Maple?" Novox whispered, his eye against the narrow gap between the door and the wall. "So the elf's name is Maple. I wonder if she answers to anyone in the castle who calls her. She probably does, seeing as how elves are taught to obey witches and wizards without question."

Novox took a step back, moving down the hall and ducking into an alcove, then crouched behind a statue and uttered the elf's name. He started when the elf suddenly appeared beside him, and toppled over onto his backside.

"Sir?" Maple looked at the young man. "Is there something you is wanting, sir?"

Why did he have to fall over backwards in front of this creature? He must look lke an idiot.

"Yes." Novox sat up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his cloak. "I'm starving. Bring me food. Lots of it."

"Is there anything in particular you is wanting, sir?"

"Tuna fish sandwiches and pumpkin juice. And I want lettuce and cucumber on the sandwiches, with lots of pepper mixed in with the tuna."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Maple vanished with a pop.

Novox turned around, glancing back at the door leading to the infirmary. "Is he in love with her?" he said to no one in particular. "Good lord, she's so pale she looks like she's never seen the sun before in her life." He shuddered at the thought, but then he remembered how she had escaped the night he and Lucius tried to kill her. And here he was, so close to the woman that should have died several months ago.

A wicked grin spread his face. He'd kill her himself if he had to.

.oOo.

One by one the weeks slowly passed. Selebi and Draco both made a full recovery, and as January faded into February life gradually began to return to normal. It wasn't long until Severus was able to return to work, though not without a certain witch following him throughout the castle.

Selebi developed the habit of following him to work in the morning. She followed him everywhere like a lovesick puppy, which drew several odd looks from his students when they realized he had obtained a second shadow. Those looks became snickers and giggles, watching as she held his hand while rambling on like an excited school girl. There were times she entered the classroom, sitting in the corner and trying to answer questions, most of which were wrong but you couldn't fault the woman for trying.

His students thought it was funny seeing a grown woman acting like a child, and more than one person found themselves on the receiving end of a textbook when Severus thumped them on the back of the head. This made Selebi laugh and encouraged her to act out in class to get a response from the students. She started standing beside him, questioning him on everything he was doing and asking about every ingredient he put in his cauldron, until Severus was forced to take his book and repeatedly smack her over the head with it to get her to sit down and shut up.

Every day it was something new, the students laughing as Severus practically chased her around the room with a textbook. Potions class became one of the more popular classes, with students looking forward to Selebi's humorous antics every morning when they arrived. Everything was going fine until one morning when Severus awoke to find that Selebi was missing from their bed. He sat up and looked around, only to be greeted by the sound of Selebi being sick in the bathroom around the corner.

Severus climbed out of bed, making the short trek to the bathroom in a matter of seconds. He could see the door was ajar, giving him a view of Selebi on her knees in front of the toilet.

The dark witch gagged, her long hair falling forward into her face as she leaned over the toilet. She felt fingers brushing against the sides of her neck, and realized that Severus was there, holding her hair back as she continued to throw up.

"Severus." She gasped, sweat trickling down the sides of her face. "I think... I..."

"Shh, don't say anything." He let go of her hair and wrapped his arm around her as he tried to help her off the floor. But he could only do so much, seeing as how he only had use of one arm and the other was partially paralyzed. It was then that the last of her strength failed, and Selebi collapsed against him, causing the dark man to fall backwards against the wall.

They collapsed together in slow motion, the dark witch pinning him to the wall as he slid down onto the floor. Severus was concerned by her sudden collapse, and asked if something was wrong, to which she replied in a hoarse, pitiful whine, "I'm sick, Sev. My mum always said I was a huge baby whenever I got sick."

Severus sighed. "You probably have nothing more than a simple case of the flu." He shifted slightly, trying to reposition her so they could stand up. "You're going to have to move, Selebi. I can't help you if you're sitting on me."

"No, I don't wanna," she whined, closing her eyes and sliding further onto the floor. "Tired. Wanna sleep."

"Selebi!" Too late. The dark witch had succeeded in pulling him onto the floor with her. He was now laying on his side on the cold, stone floor, with Selebi sound asleep beside him.

Severus looked at her in stunned disbelief. Was she snoring? It sounded like it. "Perhaps she has developed a sudden case of narcolepsy as well as having the flu," he muttered, his back against the door as he tried to maneuver around the sleeping witch. He was unable to carry her back to their room, so he made due by slipping a towel under her head and covering her with a spare blanket before sitting down beside her on the floor.

It was some time before she woke, her body trembling and covered with sweat. Severus was beside her, dabbing her flushed face with a damp washcloth.

"Feeling better?" he asked, hoping that the short rest was enough to help her recover.

Selebi curled up in a ball on her side. "My stomach hurts... Feel bad," she moaned.

Severus was prepared for this, and had brought one of his potions in the bathroom and set it on the counter. He stood up, reaching for the bottle then carefully lowering himself onto the floor beside her. "Drink this, Selebi," he said, holding the bottle against her lips. "It'll help ease the nausea and discomfort."

The dark witch hesitated, making a face as the horrible stench of the dark blue potion reached her nostrils. She didn't want to drink the rancid mixture of herbs and whatever else he'd thrown in his cauldron, but she didn't have much of a choice. She could feel the bile rising in the back of her throat, and if she didn't act soon she was going vomit.

She forced her head up off the towel, and managed to drink some of the potion before her taste buds protested her decision. Severus wanted to laugh when she scrunched up her face, looking very much like she had bitten into a sour lemon, but managed to keep his laughter in check as he urged her to drink more of the disgusting brew.

"It'll help, Selebi. I promise. Now stop acting like a child and finish your potion."

Selebi grimaced, then forced the rest of the foul potion down her throat. She coughed, gasped, and for a moment the muscles in her throat seized up, preventing her from swallowing or breathing. She pushed him aside, holding her throat as she sat bolt upright on the floor. "Merlindammit, Severus! What the bloody hell did you put in there?"

"Blood actually," Severus drawled in his usual monotone. "Dragon blood to be precise."

"Well, it tastes like a fucking dung heap!"

Severus couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips as Selebi continued to rant about how horrible the potion tasted. On good days she was only mildly annoying, and long about now he'd gotten used to her childish outbursts. It was a sign that she was feeling better, but it was only temporary as the potion would have to be administered again in six hours. For now, though, he was able to offer her some relief, and after a minute or two had passed he helped her up and took her back to their room.

She was asleep within a matter of minutes, leaving Severus to continue on his way as he went upstairs to join the others for breakfast. He sincerely hoped that she would recover soon, for they had planned on going to Hogsmeade during the weekend. It was going to be their first Valentine's Day together, and Selebi had insisted that they go somewhere special to celebrate. The only thing that came to mind was taking her Hogsmeade and maybe having lunch together. However none of that would be possible if her illness continued through the weekend.

As luck would have it, Selebi remained ill and exhausted for the next several days, forcing them to cancel their trip to Hogsmeade. As usual whenever he tried to get out and enjoy himself something inevitably went wrong. His sour mood was made worse when he arrived in the Great Hall and found it covered in festive decorations for Valentine's Day.

There were red, white and pink streamers stretching from one end of the Great Hall to the other. A banner had been hung above the staff table, emblazoned with the words "Happy Valentine's Day" in bold letters that changed colors every few seconds. The charmed candles that hovered near the ceiling now resembled red and white hearts, and there were lacey pink napkins on the tables.

"This is absurd," Severus muttered, taking a seat beside his colleagues at the staff table. He picked up a pink napkin, holding it with two fingers like it was a dirty diaper.

"Good morning, Severus," said Dumbledore, smiling at him from across the table. "How are you and Selebi doing on this fine morning?"

"Selebi is ill," said Severus, watching the smile fade from the old man's face. "I had planned on taking her out this morning. But it's beginning to look as though that will not be possible."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps these charming decorations will put you in a better frame of mind."

"Not likely," the dark man grumbled. "She has an appointment with Poppy this morning after breakfast, and the only thing that will improve the situation is when she is given a clean bill of health and life can go back to normal."


	35. Expect The Unexpected

Severus didn't know what to expect as he sat in the hall, waiting for a diagnosis on Selebi's health. He'd done what he could for her, but when her condition didn't improve, and she decided to make an appointment with a healer, Severus insisted on coming with her to see what was wrong. However Madam Pomfrey had refused to let him in the exam room, and had tossed him out in the hall to wait.

It was possible that she had contracted a stomach virus, but he didn't think an illness would last this long or display such irregular patterns. There were days when she appeared to be in perfect health, and days when she was too sick to get out of bed. He explained this to Madam Pomfrey, noting the inconsistency of her symptoms and the recurrence of her daily bouts of nausea. That was when she chucked him out in the hall, saying that she'd prefer to question the dark witch in private.

The healer asked her a series questions, performed a few basic diagnostic spells, and checked her vital signs. When nothing unusual showed up in the test results, she decided to try a different approach, making Selebi lay down on the exam table and asking her to ease her dress up past her waist.

Selebi hesitated before following her instructions. She was nervous, her eyes following the healer's hands as Madam Pomfrey palpated her abdomen, checking for signs of swelling or tenderness. She wasn't in any sort of pain, which was a good sign. However the symptoms she presented, along with the history of her relationship with Severus, was enough for the healer to decide that more extensive testing was needed in order to obtain a diagnosis.

Severus was called into the room an hour later and was told to take a seat beside the dark witch, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands in her lap. Something about the atmosphere of the room told him that something wasn't right, and instead of sitting down he demanded to know what the healer's findings were.

"Sev," Selebi said slowly, looking at him from beneath curtains of her long, dark hair. She seemed unusually quiet, her head down as her eyes traveled upwards until they reached his face. "I think you should do what Poppy says and sit down first."

"Why?" he queried, sounding both irritated and concerned at the same time. "You cannot inform me of the diagnosis while I'm standing three feet in front of you?"

Madam Pomfrey huffed out an irritated sigh, her hands on her hips as she looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Do you want to tell him, or should I?"

"I will," Selebi answered. A smile curled the corners of her lips, her expression changing in an instant. "Severus, we're going to have a baby!"

There was a half second pause in which Severus' heart forgot to beat, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes widened. He was at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing like a guppy as he tried to find his voice. The color drained out of his face, and within a matter of seconds he collapsed, falling face first into Selebi's arms as she and Madam Pomfrey scrambled to catch him.

Selebi couldn't help but laugh as Severus fainted in her arms while she and Madam Pomrey helped move him onto the bed.

"I told him he should have sat down first," said Madam Pomfrey. "Men. It's no wonder they aren't the ones having babies, seeing as how they can't even handle the fact that their significant other is going to have a child."

They carefully deposited him on the bed, with Selebi fanning him in an attempt to wake him up. It wasn't long until the dark man stirred, sitting up slowly and holding his head with one hand. He felt as though he'd just had the wind knocked out of him, and before he had time to collect his wits he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest.

"Isn't this wonderful, Sev?" Selebi cooed. "We're going to have a baby! Oh, I bet you'll make a wonderful father."

Severus groaned. Why hadn't he thought to use a male birth control potion? He could have easily made one if he'd thought about it in advance. But sex was the furthest thing from his mind, and considering his history with women he didn't think he would ever need to brew such a potion.

"How far along is she?" He didn't know why he asked that question. He was fairly certain the child had been conceived during Slughorn's Christmas party. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was hearing things, and asking might get a different response and prove that none of this was happening.

"I would estimate nine weeks," said Pomfrey.

"Nine weeks?" Severus looked as though he was going to be sick. He looked over at Selebi, who was holding his hand and grinning from ear to ear. The woman was positively beaming at him. She looked so happy, which was fine, but he wasn't feeling so sure of himself. He was a former Death Eater, a spy for the light side pretending to serve the Dark Lord. His service to the Dark Lord could get them killed, and the last thing he wanted was a repeat of what happened last time.

"There now, Severus." Madem Pomfrey draped a cool washcloth over his forehead. "People have been having babies since long before you were born. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Severus was silent, his mind filled to the brim with a million different questions and concerns. He knew he should be celebrating this joyous occasion, but all he could see was Selebi dying to protect her child just as Lily had done before. There was nothing left to do but visit Dumbledore and see if the sage old man knew how he could keep his family safe.

It took a moment before he was able to stand up, and even then he had difficulty moving and getting out of bed. He was in shock from the news, his thoughts drowning out the voices of those around him. When their concerned voices finally penetrated the haze in his mind, Severus assured them that he was alright, and told Selebi that he needed to step outside for some air.

The dark witch seemed hesitant to let him leave. Her hand found his as he moved towards the door, her eyes dark with worry. Why was he leaving at a time like this? Shouldn't he be excited? Did he not want them to have a baby?

"Selebi, please." He looked back at her, his sallow face framed with hanging strands of ebony hair. "I need to have a moment."

"It's alright, child," said Madam Pomfrey, patting her on the back. "Let the man have a moment to collect his thoughts."

Severus walked out into the hall, his hand on his knee as he breathed deeply and tried to calm his racing heart. A baby. She was going to have a baby. But how could he keep their child hidden from the Dark Lord? How could he make it through the war without getting killed? He couldn't promise her that he would survive. And if he died, what would happen to Selebi and the baby?

All these quesions and more kept swirling through his mind as he made his way up the spiral staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. Every now and then he would stop to catch his breath, his chest aching from the effort to climb the staircase. Before the curse he had no problem climbing the mountain of stairs. But he wasn't the man he used to be, and he feared what would happen if his condition made itself known in front of the Dark Lord.

When the dark man finally succeeded in reaching Dumbledore's office, he hesitated before knocking, unsure as to whether or not he was ready to inform the headmaster of the fact that he now had a family to look after. It wouldn't be long until such information spread throughout the castle, so it would probably be better to deal with it now and try to control the spread of information, rather than letting the news run rampant through the teachers and staff.

Severus inhaled slowly, gathering his strength as he raised his hand and knocked on the door. His knock was meet with the a request to enter, and the dark man turned the knob, preparing himself for what he had to do as he entered the room.

"Ah, Severus," said Dumbledore, smiling pleasantly at him. "Good to see you, my boy. And how is Selebi doing? I trust that Poppy has discovered the source of her discomfort and is working to remedy the situation."

Severus watched as Dumbledore placed a dish of birdseed in front of Fawkes' perch. If the situation weren't so serious, he would have laughed at Dumbledore's choice of words.

"Yes, about that," he said at length. "I believe we have uncovered the root of the problem, Albus. However we will not be able to 'remedy the situation', as you put it, for quite some time." He glanced at the floor, unable to look the older wizard in the eye as he spoke. "She is with child, and I'm sure you can figure out who the father is."

"Well, that's wonderful news!" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as a smile blossomed on his face. "I would think that you'd be delighted to receive such information."

"I would be, if there weren't more pressing matters to attend to." The dark man sighed wearily and let his gaze drift towards the old man standing beside desk. "I fear that my involvement with the Dark Lord will endanger the lives of Selebi and my unborn child. Not to mention the fact that I possess no parental skills whatsoever and am most likely unfit to raise a child."

"Unfit to raise a child?" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose towards his hairline, until they had almost gotten lost in a mass of greying hair. That's not true. Whatever would make you think such a thing?"

"Considering the plethora of poor decisions I have made over the course of my life, I find it difficult to believe that you have need to ask me such a question," the dark man snapped, his tone bitter and resentful. He was far from being perfect, and if anyone had made their fair share of mistakes it was him.

"Severus, those decisions are in your past. You needn't trouble yourself about it now. You saw the errors of your ways and learned from your mistakes."

"And I suppose being a former Death Eater qualifies me for the 'Father of the Year' award'," he said dryly, unable to hide the amount of self-loathing in his voice.

"Now Severus, you're being unreasonable," said Dumbledore, his tone firm while still addressing him in a calm, composed manner. "You're too hard on yourself, and I'm certain that you will be a splendid father."

Severus was silent as he watched Dumbledore reached towards the phoenix that was perched upon his desk. The old wizard stroked the mythical creature, causing Fawkes to purr low in his throat, his eyes closed as Dumbledore rubbed the front of his neck.

"Have you ever owned a pet, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, indeed I have," the dark man replied, wondering what this had to do with child rearing. "Once, when I was seven, I acquired a small goldfish at a muggle fair. But I fail to see how this pertains to the topic we are discussing."

"You see Severus, having a child is much like owning a pet. You provide them with food, love and shelter, and they will blossom right before your very eyes. You simply follow your instincts, caring for them like you would any other living creature, and in time they will reward you with their love and trust. It is a truly marvelous experience to know that you are responsible for their happiness, and that that particular individual owes everything they are and eveything they have in life to you."

"You make it sound so simple, Albus," said Severus, watching as Fawkes lifted his wing and allowed Dumbledore to scratch his side. "Surely there must be more to it than that."

"There is," the old wizard stated calmly. "There is illness, accidents, and other challenges that every parent must face at one time or another. But consider the time and effort you put into caring for Selebi when you thought she was ill. That alone proves that you have what it takes to raise a child."

Fawkes playfully nipped at Dumbledore's finger, cooing and asking for more attention.

"That's it?" asked Severus.

"That's all there is," said Dumbledore, a smile creasing the corners of his lips.

Severus thought about this for a moment. "Very well. If that is all that is required of me, then I will do my best."

"That's the spirit, Severus. I would also like to add that it's quite natural for you and Selebi to feel nervous about looking after a child. Just remember to have faith in yourself. You and Selebi are more than capable of raising a child. And it will be one of the greatest joys that you have ever experienced."

Severus visibly relaxed, his mind eased by the headmaster's kind words. He was feeling more confident now, but there was still the issue of Lord Voldemort to deal with.

"Albus, I would be lying if I said I did not believe that a second war is upon us. It is imperative that I devise a method which which will keep Selebi and our child safe from harm. And if the worse happens..." His voice died in his throat, and he swallowed hard, trying to maintain the stoic mask that concealed his emotions.

"The child will be cared for in your absence, Severus. There are those amongst the staff, myself included, that will work to keep Selebi and the child safe. However, I would suggest asking Molly if she would consider guardianship of the child if anything were to happen to its parents."

"Weasley," Severus muttered, wrinkling his nose in disgust. The thought of his daughter spending time with those troublesome twins did not sit well with him. They would be a bad influence on her, or him, if the child was a boy. He suddenly found himself wondering about the child's gender, and what it would be like to have a daughter.

There was still so much to think about, such as dresses, tea parties and covering the dungeon with enough pink lace and ribbons to make Umbridge proud. Pink, nauseatingly pink. But if they had a boy, he could teach him potion making, because a girl wouldn't want to get involved in such an activity if she was anything like her mother.

"Severus."

The dark man looked up when he heard Dumbledore say his name. The old man was smiling knowingly, as though he could sense his thoughts about covering the dungeon in lace.

"Go, Severus. Before Selebi starts to wonder where you went."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Albus. If nothing else, I will at least be better than my father was. That I can promise." And with that he turned and headed back downstairs.


	36. Where Your Loyalties Lie

The weather remained cold as the snows of winter began to slowly melt. Only a hint of warmth was present in the air, the frost still clinging to the windowpane. It wouldn't be long until the snowdrops blossomed and life began anew, while at he same time the life they created was slowly growing in Selebi's womb.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed, watching as the dark witch slept peacefully beside him. Her hair fanned out around her face, flying across the pillow in disarray, one arm outstretched beneath her. He wondered what the child would look like and if it would share a mixture of their personality traits. Perhaps it would be more like her, another childish imp with a love of mischief and cookies. He decided right then and there that he would not raise a spoiled brat, for although he loved Selebi he wasn't interested in having two children to look after.

He thought more about what their child would be like, and couldn't help but be reminded of his own childhood. He remembered how the children teased him and made fun of his greasy hair and large nose. There was a good chance their child would inherit his more prominent facial features. And if that was the case, he or she would probably be teased and harassed just like Severus was. However things were different now. This child, if it was lucky, would have a father who worked at the school and would try his best to keep history from repeating itself.

Another thought entered his mind. What if the child was a girl, and was just as thin and pale as Selebi? Combine that with the oily hair and oversized nose and you had a recipe for disaster. But no matter what the child looked like he would do his best to look after it. He knew he couldn't shelter the child from everything in this world, but he could at least try to soften the blow.

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Novox was busy scribbling in his diary. The hour was late, his hand flying across the page as candles winked at him from out of the darkness, one by one coming alive as if they had a life all their own. But it was his madness that brought them to life, his own internal flame causing them to combust as drops of blood spattered the pages of his diary.

Like his mother before him, the child had gone insane, his fingertips burnt and blackened from holding them in the fire, only for a moment, but long enough that he could leave smudges on the parchment with blackened fingerprints and streaks of blood from where the flesh was burned off his hands.

If he was fire then Severus' child was ice, with pale skin and hair as black as the midnight skies above. Novox licked the blood off his fingers, giggling and grinning like some crazed animal.

His eyes red like crimson flames, Novox watched as the drops of blood formed patterns on the parchment. He stuck his hand into the fire, the candle flames licking at his blackened fingertips, and streaked the page with red and black. 'These will be my words, my legacy long after I'm gone', he thought, staring at the stark white canvas upon which his blood had spilled.

"It won't be long now, Draco," he hissed, turning slowly and glancing over his shoulder.

The blond teen was slumped over in an overstuffed armchair, his head down with a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. He'd made the mistake of coming back to see if Novox was still hiding in the Room of Requirement, and after being hexed and hurled halfway across the room, Novox released him from the grips of the Cruciatus Curse and allowed him to collapse in the corner.

"It won't be long," he said, his eyes glinting in the candlelight. "And you are going to help me." He looked down at the bloody pages of his book, his lips forming a straight line as he cocked his head to the side, admiring his work. "We're a team, Draco. A fellowship." His lips parted in a sadistic grin, and he laughed. "You should be grateful. It's not everyday someone has the opportunity to work with the second most powerful wizard in existence."

Draco curled his lip in disgust. Novox was far from the second most powerful wizard. He wasn't a powerful anything. The only reason he got away with anything was because of who his father was. Mess with Novox and you mess with Voldemort. Novox him behind his father's cloak. Without him he was helpless. And if anyone were to defeat Voldemort, Novox would fall in an instant without his father and his band of Death Eaters there to guard him.

"Do I have a choice?" Draco spat with content, his hair falling into his face as he lifted his chin off his chest.

"No." Novox fingered his quill thoughtfully, taking a moment to examine the notes that were buried beneath the black smudges and streaks of blood. "You need me, Draco. Seeing as how you're incapable of dealing with the problem on your own."

"The only problem I have is you," said Draco, leering at the boy from beneath his silvery blond hair. Blood spurted from his cheek as Novox slashed his face open with a cutting hex.

Draco was tired of dealing with this horrid boy. He knew he was strong enough to overcome the bastard offspring of Lord Voldemort, the trouble was dealing with the boy's father afterwards. Not that that stopped him from smarting off every now and then. If he was unable to fight back without suffering the consequences, the least he could do was voice his displeasure with the situation, and hope he didn't get his tongue cut out in the process.

But Draco wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He had his reasons for coming back here, reasons that went beyond looking in on Voldemort's son. He was cunning, and in most cases he could think his way out of a bad situation without resorting to magic. And in a case like this, magic would be of little use to him.

"How do you know I didn't come back here to join forces with you?" spat Draco, flecks of blood flying from his lips.

"You lie," Novox hissed. "I know you too well, Draco. You're a coward, a weakling who is incapable of accomplishing anything without Snape carrying you every step of the way."

Draco couldn't help but laugh, his pale face splitting in a wide grin. "Look who's talking! Have you ever tried doing anything without your daddy holding your hand and telling you how it's done?"

Another slash across his face, the blood now trickling down the front of his shirt.

"I'm not cursed!" Draco exclaimed. "And you'd be a fool to turn down my offer." His body tensed, his eyes closing as he waited for the hex that never came. Draco opened his eyes, and saw Novox staring at him from across the room. "I'm here to join you. And here you are throwing hexes at me like some infant trying to cast his first spell."

"How do I know you didn't find a cure for your condition like Shape did? He probably used a potion, or some other method which would remove the curse."

"How do you know Snape isn't loyal to our cause?" Draco shot back. "You're paranoid, on top of everything else that's wrong with you. But I guess that's what you get for having my aunt as your mother." He sounded rather annoyed, like this was a waste of time. He didn't want to do this. He didn't even want to be here. But after months of planning and watching his efforts fail to come to fruition, he decided that Novox was his only hope.

The dark child was on him in an instant, crossing the room and holding his wand against Draco's neck. There was silence, their eyes locked in a stare as blood continued to ooze down Draco's neck and soak into the collar of his shirt.

Novox considered him for a moment, thinking things over carefully before making his decision. He knew he was unlikely to reach Selebi on his own, and with Severus watching over his pregnant girlfriend like a hawk, it would be impossible for him to get close to her. But what struck him as odd was Draco's sudden change of heart. What could have happened to make him change his mind? Perhaps the curse was enough to scare Draco into returning to the dark side. But that didn't mean he trusted this pampered pureblood. He'd work with him if he had to, but he was wary of Draco's unusual behavior.

He lowered his wand, slipping the length of oak into his pocket. "We need a plan, one that will lure Snape out into the open so I can steal his witch. And if we time this just right, we can finish Dumbledore in the process." He moved away from the chair Draco was sitting in, his silver cloak swishing about his heels as he spun around and walked towards the diary on the floor.

"What sort of plan do you have in mind?" asked Draco.

Novox held up the diary, causing Draco to recoil in horror at the sight of the bloodstained pages. "Lucky for you I already have something in mind. I just need someone to make it work."


	37. Final Preparations

Severus hesitated before learning forward and placing a hand on Selebi's shoulder. He gently shook her, wishing with all his heart that he didn't have to have this conversation with her. But it was unavoidable at this point, and to ignore it would be most unwise.

She awoke slowly, blinking her eyes and gazing up at him in the dark. One lone candle was flickering on the dresser, enough to make the shadows move and dance across the wet dungeon walls. She could tell by the look on his face that something was bothering him, his brow furrowed and his lips forming a thin line across his face.

"Wake up," he said, speaking in a low, gentle tone which did little to hide the tension in his voice. "There is something we need to discuss."

Selebi looked at him with concern. "Is something wrong, Severus?" She shifted slightly, rolling over onto her back and propping herself up on her elbows.

"No, everything is fine, Selebi." He stood up, looming over her like a dark shadow. "But there are matters which need to be dealt with before the war."

The dark witch let her gaze drift towards the floor, her hands twisting the fabric of her nightgown. "Severus," she said at length. "Do you think there's really going to be a war?" It took a moment before she was able to look him in the eye, her face framed with curtains of long, dark hair.

"It is inevitable, and to deny the possibility of a second war is foolish." He hesitated a fraction of a second before continuing, taking a moment to swallow his emotions, concealing them beneath his stoic mask. "I want to protect you, but there are obstacles in my path which may prevent me from doing so. Or to be more precise, there are obstacles in my past, for they continues to threaten my very existence as well as yours now that you're involved with me."

Severus saw her bottom lip quiver like a child who was on the verge of tears. This was one of the reasons why he didnt want to have this conversation with her. He hated having to do this, but he had to keep moving forward, being mindful of his words as he delved deeper into the harsh reality that surrounded them.

"I assume you know what I am. You've seen the mark I bear as a result of my actions."

"Yes, Severus, I know," she murmured. "You're a Death Eater. But you'd rather be working for light side."

"That is correct." He nodded, then offered her his hand. "Come. There is something I need to show you."

Selebi looked at his hand, then up at him, her fingers closing around his palm as he helped her stand. She wasn't that far along yet, and already she was having difficulty getting out of bed. Severus had thought, on more than one occasion, that she might be carrying twins. It was a thought he didn't want to consider, not when he hadn't learned how to care for one child let alone two.

He lead her downstairs to his potions lab, stopping in the middle of the room and letting go of her hand. "Wait here." Severus moved towards a small space between the cupboards on the wall. He withdrew his wand and muttered a brief incantation while passing his wand over the length of stone between the cupboards. The stone glowed faintly, and when Severus pressed his hand against it he was able to slide it out of the way, revealing a secret compartment in the wall.

"This is where I store my most valuable potions." Severus reached into the cupboard and removed a crystal vial that contained a dark, syrupy liquid, flecked with traces of silver and crimson. The liquid shimmered softly, as each and every colored speck glowing with its own inner light. "Do you remember the serpent you rescued me from on the night we first met?"

"Yes." She had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.

"This is an antidote for her venom," he said, holding up the vial. "The Dark Lord isn't one to waste his magic on those he considers beneath him. Therefore I have concocted a rather potent brew that should suffice if he were to send that wretched serpent after me."

"Severus." She looked at him with eye full of tears. Were they really having this conversation? Was he really going to die? Even if he survied Nagini, there were a hundred other ways that he could perish in the war, each more unpleasant than the last. "What do I do if... if I find you've been attacked by that creature? How am I supposed to know how much of the antidote to give you?"

"All of it. If I am attacked, I'm going to need every last drop if I'm to have a chance of surviving." He was interrupted by a loud sniff, followed by a half-strangled sob as Selebi fought to contain her emotions. A battle which, judging by the looks of things, she was clearly losing. "You would do well to remember that Nagini's venom contains an element that causes excessive bleeding. Depending on the severity of the attack, I will most likely require two vials of blood replenisher. Since I will be unable to assist you in the matter, you will have to determine on your own how much to administer."

Selebi was crying by the time he finished his sentence. The dark man placed the vial on the shelf, then reached into his pocket and removed a handkerchief. Severus handed it to her, wincing as she blew her nose.

"I can't do that, Severus. How am I supposed to think at a time like that, with you lying there, all gross and covered in blood."

"You can and you will, Selebi." He placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her head so that she was gazing into his eyes. "I have faith in you. You've proven before that you can be a strong, capable woman."

"But I'm scared."

Severus looked at her, his gaze unfaltering as he spoke. "I know you are. But you must learn to overcome your fear, for your sake as well as mine. This war will test us both, and unless we work together we will have no hope of surviving. We should also consider a method of transportation that will allow us to escape if I am unable to bring us to a safe location."

"A safe location," she muttered. "Where the bloody hell could we go that's safe during a time like this?"

"My home at Spinner's End," Severus replied. "It is Unplottable, and there are enough enchantments surrounding the building to keep out even the most determined Death Eaters. Perhaps turning my locket into an emergency portkey would be sufficient."

Selebi looked at the various potions, tools and jars filled to the bafter with all manner of plants, herbs, organs, fangs and claws. This man, a master of his craft and a master of the dark arts as well, could easily get swallowed up by the darkness that embraced him. She should have realized long ago that there were risks to getting involved with such a man, but love isn't rational. There are times when it defies the laws of logic and reason, seeking only to fulfill is most basic needs and desires.

Or perhaps lust would be a better choice of words, seeing as how it's what brought them here in the first place. But love can arise from a basic element such as lust, and now Selebi had to deal wit the fact that all of this could be gone in an instant. At least in the physical sense. Her feelings and emotions would still remain, as well as the child they had made together.

She looked around the room, taking a moment to gather her strength before she continued speaking. "What do I do if you've been attacked and I have a baby to look after? How will I care for you and a child at the same time? How long will it take you to recover?"

"I cannot say with certainty, but I estimate it will take between two to three months for me to recover." His reply prompted a fresh batch of tears as the dark witch sobbed into her handkerchief.

Severus put an arm around her, trying to comfort her as he continued speaking. "I suggest making contact with an associate of mine known as Molly Weasley. Her family is somewhat loud and obnoxious, but she has a wealth of knowledge when it comes to child rearing, and will assist you in the process until I am well again." He didn't mention the fact that Molly would lend a hand if he passed away during the war. She was upset enough already, and he didn't want to make things worse by discussing the possibility of his death.

He let her cry until her eyes were quite red, knowing that she needed to get this out of her system and that it would be better if he was there to comfort her while she was upset. She leaned against his shoulder, her face obscured by strands of long, dark hair as he rubbed her back, speaking softly to her as he assured her that everything would be alright.

"How can you say that?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion. "Don't promise me something you can't give."

"Forgive me," he murmured. "It wasn't my intention to fill your head with lies. I'm simply saying that, no matter what happens, we will find a way to get through this."

"I wish I could believe you, Severus." She took one last look at the bottles that lined the shelves, at the man who stood before her, trying to memorize the way things were, the way he looked at her when their eyes met in darkness. These moments were precious to her, and she knew that she had to hold onto them, cherish them, because tomorrow it could all slip away.

"Come." Severus steered her towards the stairs. "I think you should lie down and rest. Perhaps I could make you a Calming Draught to help sooth your nerves."

Selebi said nothing as they climbed the stairs and returned to Severus' bedroom. She couldn't help but feel as though she were losing him, and that there was nothing she could do about it.


	38. Sins & Regret

A month had passed since Severus discussed his plans with Selebi. He tried to prepare himself for what was coming, knowing that everything could end in an instant if he wasn't careful. But life always had a way of throwing some unforseen obstacle in his path.

It began when Dumbledore left the castle, the sky lit with all the colors of the setting sun as he made his way out onto the balcony. He was taking the boy with him, as they went in search of an object hidden within the seaside cliffs. They returned long after dark, the clock tower announcing the hour as twelve chimes rang out in the night.

Dumbledore stumbled, falling back against the wall the moment his feet touched the floor. He clutched his chest, the boy at his side looking at him with concern. He was almost in a panic when the elderly wizard slowly turned, his gaze drifting upwards as a pale, greenish glow lit the sky.

Time ground to a halt, his breath catching in his chest as Harry stared at the undulating bands of light that stretched across the sky. The streaks of light formed a glittering skull, its jaws open wide as an emerald serpent slithered through the air. It appeared as though the skull was laughing, its voice carrying on the winds that swept across the grounds. It took him a moment to realize that the ominous laugh was coming from somewhere else, somewhere closer to where they were standing.

"Go," Dumbledore rasped. "You must find Severus. Find him and bring him here at once."

"But - " Harry was cut off in mid-sentence.

"You swore to obey me, Harry. Quickly now, do as I say. I shall wait here."

Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second, taking one last look at the Headmaster before turning and running towards the spiral staircase. He didn't want to leave him here, but he wouldn't go back on his word. He only hoped he could find Severus in time.

As he sprinted downstairs, the figure on the Astronomy Tower began to move. The lone boy stepped out of the darkness, his grey eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He raised his hand, positioning his wand over Dumbledore's heart. But still the old man did not flinch. He knew better than to run from one as young as this. And although others might not see him for what he truly was, the Headmaster could see through his disguise.

.oOo.

Harry was out of breath by the time he discovered Severus patrolling the halls on the fifth floor. If he was thinking he would have realized that there was something unusual about the dark man being on the fifth floor at this time of night. But now wasn't the time to think about that. He chest was on fire as he clutched a stitch in his side, approaching the professor and trying to speak between ragged gasps.

"It's Dumbledore," he managed to say, still panting and out of breath. "At the Astronomy Tower. Someone's cast the dark mark over the tower." He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before continuing. "He's hurt, or sick. I don't know what happened to him. But when we came back Dumbledore could hardly move. He needs help. He told me to get you."

So this was it. The moment that they'd had been preparing for had finally arrived.

The dark man turned, moving without hesitation as he headed back the way Harry had come. He didn't know what he would find when he reached Dumbledore, but from the sound of it the Headmaster was in serious need of assistance.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm coming with you."

"You'll do no such thing, Potter," he sneered, glaring at him from atop the staircase. "Stay where you are. It isn't safe, and I doubt the Headmaster would want you risking your life anymore than you already have this evening."

The boy watched as Severus disappeared up the stairs. He lingered in the hallway, wondering what Dumbledore had said to make Severus think that he'd been risking his life this evening. Obviously there was more to this than meets the eye. And being the bold, disobedient Gryffindor that he was, Harry decided to follow him.

He took one last look at the darkened corridor, making sure he was alone before extinguishing the light in his wand. There was enough moonlight that he could see to find his way through the halls, and the last thing he wanted was for Severus to discover that he was following him. He'd just begun his climb up the long, winding staircase when the shadows shifted beside him, and he spun around, his heart racing as he spied a silvery glint from the corner of his eye.

For a moment he thought it might be Peeves looking to pester some unsuspecting student. But then he saw it, a boy whose eyes shined like sapphires in the night, and the same laughter he'd heard earlier filled the hall. He had barely a second to register what was happening when the boy vanished into the shadows, and he was struck from behind with a jet of red light.

.oOo.

The staircase seemed longer than it was before, the sound of his ragged breath and pounding heart loud in his ears as he ran, step by step, towards the Astronomy Tower. Was it an illusion? Or was his mind simply playing tricks on him? Either way Severus couldn't help but feel as though he was getting nowhere, the stairs stretching out before him, forming an endless path that seemed to go on forever.

He clung to the railing, his sight swimming from lack of oxygen. Oh how the great have fallen, far from where he was nine months ago before he fell victim to Novox's curse. If he could shed the physical limitations brought about by the aftereffects of said curse he'd be fine. But all forms of dark magic leave behind traces, or cause irreversible damage that hinders the victim long after the affliction has passed. This became apparent as he went to take another step, his legs weak and strength failing, and tripped, his head striking the sixth step up from where he landed on the staircase.

His vision blurred, his wand slipped from his fingers, clattering to the floor as he was suddenly plunged into darkness. He could feel the ache in his temple pulsing in time with heart, the carpet beneath him doing little to soften the blow. His fingers snaked across his face, coming away with drops of crimson that oozed from a gash on his forehead. Severus swore under his breath, looking upwards as the sound of voices reached his ears.

He was close, but not close enough to make out what was being said. Severus reached for the length of birch that was precariously balanced on the edge of the step, then used his remaining strength to grip the banister and pull himself up off the floor. His wand held in front of him, Severus continued on his way, heedless of the growing pain behind his right eye, until he reached the top of the tower.

The door swung open, creaking on its rusty hinges. His gaze fell upon the massive snake hovering above the tower, its pale light bathing his features in an eerie glow. He'd forgotten how many times the incantation for that particular spell slid past his lips, his comrades running, fleeing the scene before the Aurors arrived.

Severus stepped forward into the moonlight, and spied Draco standing in the shadows, his arm outstretched with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. The boy was trembling, the look in his eyes clearly stating that he didn't want to be here. There was a half second pause when their eyes meet in the wavering light from the leering skull above, and Draco started.

"Snape!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide as he turned to face the professor.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Severus made to come forward, but Draco's sudden cry halted his progress.

"He's going to kill her! It's Novox," he said, his eyes darting upwards as though he were expecting a sudden attack from above. He appeared to be on the verge of nervous collapse, his wand still trained on Dumbledore as he spoke. "He's here, in the castle. He said he was going to lure you out in the open and kill Selebi while you were distracted."

The words "kill Selebi" were all that registered in his mind. Severus froze, his heart plummeting into the pit of his stomach as the image of her smiling face flashed before his eyes, only to be replaced with the sight of Lily's house not long after the Dark Lord took her life. He felt as though he werewere falling, down into the horrors of his past that were destined to repeat themselves.

"I tried to stop him," Draco continued, his lip quivering like a frightened child. "I swear I did. But he's completely mad. He kept changing his plans every other day until I had no idea what he was talking about." He paused, taking a deep breath as he tried forcing himself to remain calm. "He wants you to choose between Dumbledore and Selebi."

"And you expect me to believe that you are capable of murder?" If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation Severus would have laughed. The boy had been trying all year to accomplish the task the Dark Lord had given him, and all he had to show for it was a discarded jug of tainted mead that never made it past the Headmaster's desk.

"He is correct, Draco," Dumbledore stated calmly. "We are aware of your attempts, Severus and I, and it would appear as though your heart isn't in it. You are not a killer. Killing is not as easy as the innocent believe. That is why you did not kill Selebi when you were given the chance. And you've had more than one opportunity to do so. No." He paused, his serene gaze drifting towards the skull and serpent in the sky. "If you meant her harm, you would not have tried to warn Severus."

Draco appeared to wilt right before their very eyes. His hand dropped a fraction of an inch, and suddenly a flash of green streaked across the sky like a comet, striking Dumbledore in chest and blasting him clean off his feet. Draco gasped as he watched the Headmaster's body become airborne, the light leaving his eyes as he tumbled over the parapet to the cold ground below.

"I know I couldn't trust you!" a voice shouted from somewhere far below. "You poor fool! Must I do everything, Draco?"

"Novox." The word left him in the form of a whisper, falling from his lips and Draco collapsed onto his knees, staring at the empty space where Dumbledore had stood just moments ago. His wand slid from his fingers, hitting the cold stones beneath his feet. None of this felt real anymore. It couldn't be. How could Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in over a century, be defeated by that horrible boy?

Severus ran towards the edge of the parapet, gazing out into the vast darkness that spread before him, and saw a lone figure perched atop the nearest tower. There stood Novox, his silver cloak billowing out behind him on the wind, wand in hand as he stood with his arms folded across his chest.

He looked just like his mother, his eyes alight with the flames of madness. Blue sparks flew from the tip of his wand, and he exploded in a fit of laughter. "Yes, yes! I can see it now. Son of the Dark Lord kills Albus Dumbledore. I'll surpass my father, I'll destroy everything and become the greatest wizard that ever lived!"

"You're insane!" Severus shouted, the cold wind blowing strands of his dark hair into his face. He glanced over his shoulder at Draco, who appeared to be in a state of shock and was unable to move from his place on the floor.

"No!" Novox screeched. Flecks of blue lightning crackled in the air around him. "I've got to destroy more! I refuse to live in my father's shadow. The day will come when I prove myself to the world, and it starts right now, right here, with her!"

He spun around and pointed his wand at the door behind him. The door flew open, striking the wall with a resounding bang. A fiendish grin spread across his face as Selebi stepped out onto the balcony.

"Looking for someone?" asked Novox, his eyes rising towards his hairline. He laughed, looking fairly amused at the wide-eyed look of shock on Severus' face. "Oh, that's right. You didn't know she was missing, did you? No, I think not. Too busy running around, catering to Dumbledore's every need. Well, don't worry, Snape. I've relieved you of that burden. Now I think it's time that I relieve you of the burden of caring for this sorry excuse for a witch."


	39. Heart Within The Shadows

The dark witch was still, her eyes wide and staring as the cold winds tugging at the hem of her dress. She didn't respond when Severus called her name, which thrilled Novox to no end as he watched Severus' growing frustration at being unable to reach her.

"So sorry, Snape," Novox sneered. "I'm afraid she can't hear you. She only listens to me. Now, what should I make her do first? Throw herself off the tower?" He made a sweeping motion with his wand, causing Selebi to become airborne and sending her soaring towards the edge of the tower.

Selebi teetered on the egde, leaning forward on her tip toes. The only thing that kept her from falling was the invisible thread that tied her to Novox's wand. Severus gripped the parapet, his breath catching in his chest. He could only watch in horror as Voldemort's son jerked his wand upwards, launching her into the air a second time, then slamming her onto the floor like a limp ragdoll.

It was at that point in time that Severus decided he didn't care what happened to him. All that mattered was that Selebi and their child survived. He raised his wand and fired a hex at the boy, striking the ground at Novox's feet as the teen leapt back, stumbled, and fell over backwards. The boy obviously had little to no dueling experience, and was barely able to doge Severus' next attack as the stones cracked and flames leapt into the air.

Novox screamed as an explosion rocked the tower, rolling over to avoid the onslaught of fire. He ducked as a third curse soared overhead, then waved his wand at Selebi and shouted, "Crucio!" As if that weren't enough, he followed the first spell with a fire spell, laughing as her hair and dress caught on fire.

"Watch her burn!" Novox cackled as the flames burned through the fabric of her dress. "You're all going to die! I will burn every last one of you! Do you hear me Severus Snape?!"

Selebi vanished behind a wall of sapphire blue flames, twisting and writhing as the flames grew higher. By the time Novox lifted the spell there was barely a scrap of clothing covering her pale form. Her hair had been reduced to nothing but a few charred strands that trailed across her face, the ends curled from the heat and sticking up at odd angles.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Novox inhaled deeply, relishing the smell of burnt fabric and charred flesh. To him it was like an exotic perfume, making his senses tingle with such excitement that he couldn't help falling onto his back and laughing.

Severus moved away from the parapet. He took a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm despite the panic mounting in his chest. "Draco," he said softly, glancing over his shoulder at the boy. "Go." He jerked his head towards the staircase. "Wake Minerva and tell her to come here at once." Severus looked back at the Dark Lord's son, watching as he rolled over and over on the floor. Such a waste. He knew Novox had the potential to become something great, seeing as how he was the offspring of Bellatrix and Voldemort. But great minds rarely use their strength for good.

The dark man took a running leap, launching himself off the top of the Astronomy Tower as his body dissolved into a cloud of black smoke. Novox was on his back staring up at the sky when he saw Severus vanish in a cloud of smoke. The laughter died in his throat, and he gasped, sitting bolt upright as the smoke swirled in front of him, shifting and morphing as Severus materialized in front of him.

Novox's jaw dropped, his courage failing now that he was face to face with the intimidating professor.

"Not so funny anymore, is it, Novox?" Severus drawled. "No, I didn't think so."

"You wouldn't." A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. "You honestly think my father would let you get away with it?"

"Your father doesn't give a damn about you," Severus spat in contempt. "You're nothing but a tool for him to use and manipulate at will. Only you're too ignorant to see the truth for what it really is."

"No. I am the Dark Lord's son. I'm better than you. I know I am. I have to be!" Novox aimed his wand at Severus and shouted, "Cruc - " But he was cut off in mid sentence, his curse deflected before the incantation had fully formed on his lips.

Sparks shot from the tip of his wand, and he screamed, firing another curse at Severus. But each time he attacked, his spell fell short of reaching its target. He pushed himself up onto his feet and shouted, "Fight back! Fight back, you miserable bastard!" He glared at Severus, his dark hair falling forward into his face. "I bet Selebi is proud of you, isn't she? Yes, I see it now. She's perfect for you. She's just as useless as you are."

The words had barely left his mouth when he felt something white hot strike him across the face. Novox cried out, clutching his cheek as blood poured from between his fingers. "What's wrong?" he snarled, a twisted smile forming on his lips. "Have I touched a nerve?" Novox laughed in his face, then raised his wand and conjured a whip made from shimmering strands of emerald fire. He lashed out at Severus with the flaming whip, burning through his flesh as the emerald fire made contact with his left arm.

Blood spattered the stone floor, cold mingling with warmth as the scarlet fluid trickled down his arm. Severus failed to notice the damage inflicted upon him by Novox's flaming whip. It wasn't until Novox came to an abrupt halt, staring at him in disbelief, that he stopped and looked down at the torn, blood soaked remnants of his left sleeve.

"You didn't feel it... You can't feel it." Novox grinned. "Father will be pleased with me when I tell him I eliminated a traitor."

He knew. Novox knew the truth. Which meant that if he wasn't killed or sent to Azkaban for the crimes he'd committed, he was liable to return to Lord Voldemort and tell him what he'd witnessed.

Severus made a slashing motion with his wand, his curse rebounding off a shield charm. Novox was getting faster, fueled by his desire to finish the Potions Master and his dark witch, who by now had lost consciousness from a combination of pain and blood loss. He was about to cast his spell a second time when Novox wrapped his burning whip around Severus' leg, yanking him off his feet and knocking the wind out of him as he came down hard on his back.

Novox reared back, preparing to strike again, when a flash of light sent him sprawling on the ground, his wand soaring out of his hand. Severus was still struggling to draw breath as the boy sat up, groaning and holding his head. He didn't need to speak or breathe in order to use magic, and as he watched, Novox began to panic, his eyes scanning the darkness for his wand.

The boy found his wand on the ground several feet from where he was laying. He scrabbled across the cold stone, hurrying to reach it before Severus recovered. He was just about to close his fingers around the length of willow when he felt a searing pain lance his chest, spreading outwards in all directions. The next thing he knew there was blood cascading down his wrists, dripping onto the ground as it oozed from over a dozen ragged gashes that had been carved into his arms, chest and abdomen by Severus' curse.

He froze, his mouth open in a silent scream, unable to speak, unable to move, as rivulets of blood pooled beneath him. He collapsed onto his side, his vision blurring as the green, glowing stars that formed the dark mark blinked and went out. Novox wasn't sure what kind of curse Severus had used on him. All he knew was that he was going to bleed to death within a matter of minutes if he didnt do something fast.

"Sn... Snape..." Novox raised a trembling hand, clawing at the stones as he attempted to drag himself across the floor. He was shaking. He was already getting dizzy from blood loss. He succeeded in making it a foot across the floor before the pain of dragging his wounded body across the ground stopped him in his tracks. He could feel every stone, every jagged edge catching on his clothes, snagging the fabric and digging into his open wounds. "Snape, please..." he whimpered. "I don't want to die. You can't... You can't leave me like this."

"You have the nerve to beg for mercy after the atrocities you've committed," Severus spat, his voice laced with hatred and revulsion. "How many innocent people have you tortured? Did you set them free when they begged for mercy? Or did you kill them in cold blood like your father would have done?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Severus remembered the story they told him about how Lily had begged mercy before the Dark Lord. She begged him to spare her, or at the very least to spare her child. And in that moment Severus realized that if he allowed Novox to die, he would be no better than Voldemort.

The dark man sighed heavily, and crawled towards the boy. He was unable to walk due to the severe burn he'd sustained during their fight. But Novox wasn't far away, and as soon as he reached him he held his wand over the wounded boy, and began to recite the countercurse. He traced the wounds with his wand, magically sealing each one as he recited the countercurse a total of three times.

If Draco had been successful in locating McGonagall, it wouldn't be long until she arrived and Novox was detained until they could figure out what to do with him. The raw, aching wounds would slow him down and help prevent him from escaping. And so Severus decided to heal only the most serious, life threatening injuries. The rest were partially mended, or left to bleed if they weren't too severe.

"If you are capable of walking, I suggest you leave here at once," said Severus, their eyes locked in a stare as Severus glared at him. "But know this - if I ever see you lurking within these halls again, I can assure you that you will not leave the castle in one piece. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Good. Now get out of here."

Novox gathered the last of his strength, his chest and limbs aching as he made his way towards the staircase. He would have to hurry if he wanted to make it home before the professors caught up with him. He took one last look at Severus, then made his way downstairs, searching for the nearest hidden passage that would lead him out of Hogwarts.

Severus sighed heavily. He looked back at Selebi, and saw that her clothing had been burned to the point where she was nearly nude. Her hair had curled from the heat, and what was left had been reduced to thin, dry strands that were no more than a few inches long. He laid down beside her and closed his eyes. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and knew that it wouldn't be long until someone found them.

Somewhere in the distance a phoenix was crying, its mournful dirge rising on the wind and drifting across the starry skies above. Its haunting melody was the last thing he heard before darkness engulfed him, pulling him down into oblivion.

.oOo.

Whispers and murmurs pierced the shadows of his mind, his thoughts slowly drifting over the events that occurred that evening. He was too exhausted to move, too tired to open his eyes and see where he was. Although judging by the feel of the crisp, cool linen and warm blankets that covered his skin, Severus felt certain that he was no longer lying on the cold floor. Someone had brought him here, which meant that Selebi had to be close by. That alone was enough motivation to get him to open his eyes and have a look around.

He was surprised to see the dark witch beside him, her hair cut short and a layer of bandages covering his thin, pale fingers. He could only see the tips of her fingers peeking out from beneath the bandages, the black nail polish chipped and worn. Her arms were much the same, with more bandages covering her limbs to the point where only a few patches of skin were visible.

"It was him," a voice said, speaking in a low, hushed tone. "Novox killed Dumbledore before we had a chance to stop him. Then he attacked Selebi and Professor Snape while I ran to get help."

"Selebi," Severus whispered, not wanting to draw the attention of those that were speaking behind the curtain. He didn't feel like discussing what took place on the Astronomy Tower. All he wanted was to hear her speak, to see her move and know that she was going to be alright.

He held his hand in hers, being careful not to disturb the dressings. He spoke her name, but she did not respond. "Selebi," he said softly. "Please. Open your eyes."

Someone behind the curtain heard him speak, and pulled back the curtain that separated him from the rest of the room. It was Professor McGonagall, who was relieved to see that he'd regained consciousness.

"She's alright, Severus,"' she said, answering his question before he had a chance to speak. "The fire spell was quite weak, and most of the damage was superficial."

"And the child?"

"The child is still alive, Severus. Its mother sustained the worst damage, though I daresay she's made of tougher stuff than we thought. Poppy still wants to perform a few more diagnostic spells to make sure the infant hasn't suffered any permanent damage. But for now it looks as though everything will be fine."

Severus looked back at the dark witch, wishing with all his heart that she would open her eyes and speak to him. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "This never would have happened if I hadn't chosen to associate myself with such loathsome creatures." He bowed his head, his forehead touching hers, and felt tears form in the corner of his eyes.

Silence stretched between them. And then he felt it, a gentle pressure closing around his fingers as she squeezed his hand. Her eyelids fluttered open, and suddenly he found himself gazing into those dark, familiar eyes.

"Sev," she whispered, her voice low and groggy.

"Forgive me, Selebi," he said softly. "I never meant for this to happen."

The dark witch was confused. "Forgive you? For what?"

"For this. For everything that has happened to you, Selebi. I put you at risk by bringing you here, by allowing you to live with me and exposing you to the people from my past. You would have been better off without me."

"Don't be silly, Sev. You gave me shelter, you gave me this." She held her stomach, a faint smile curling the corners of her lips. "If you're going to blame yourself for anything, then blame yourself for making me the happiest woman alive."

He decided not to argue with her, and thought perhaps he'd been a bit too hard on himself. Because Dumbledore was right, and so was she. It didn't matter who he was or what he did in the past. What mattered was that they were alive and could continue to work on building a life together.

.oOo.

The door opened, and Novox stumbled into the drawing room at Malfoy Manor. He took two steps into the room and collapsed, falling flat on his face in the doorway.

"Father... Father, where are you?" He clawed at the carpet, trying and failing to pull himself up onto his hands and knees. "Please, help me."

A dark shape swept across the room, followed closely by a large serpent that slithered up to the boy, eyeing him hungrily as she awaited her master's response.

"Novox," Voldemort hissed, glaring at his only son. "Do you mind telling me where you've been these past few months?"

His hand closed around Voldemort's ankle, his arm covered in a generous portion of congealed blood thanks to the wounds that had reopened during his journey home. "Father," he croaked. "Please."

"Don't call me father," Voldemort hissed. "You're no son of mine. You're nothing but an idiot and a waste. I gave you one simple task to carry out, and you vanish without a trace for six months."

"No. Please, I can explain. Just let me explain - " His voice died in his throat as he watched Voldemort's pale hand slither inside his robes, removing the length of yew that could both cure and kill. He truly believed that his father had chosen to spare his life. But Severus knew more about the nature of the Dark Lord, and was correct in assuming that the boy was nothing more than a tool for him to use and manipulate. And when that person was no longer of any use, the only option left was to eliminate them.

"Father?" His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He started to scream, his voice forever silenced when the blinding light left him motionless on the floor.

It is said that when one life ends another begins, and that death and birth are intertwined. The Dark Lord's bloodline had been severed by the man that spawned the essence of life itself, but Severus' life with Selebi, as well as the family they were going to raise together, had only just begun.


End file.
